In the End
by wilsonsophie18
Summary: Attack on Titan is one of the most popular anime and manga series in the world. Sophie Davidson is a huge fan of the series. So what happens when she finds that the series is real? * Sophie must thwart and lie her way through to survive. Who would believe her story? "In the end, I'm not afraid to die" Eventual Erwin/OC (maybe) Rated T to be safe
1. Prologue

This is my first Attack on Titan fanfiction and I hope you guys enjoy it :D

Sophie's POV ~

I grunted as I pushed against the fishing nets. They are so difficult to move, because the sheer weight of them is really heavy. Fishermen have it easy when the nets are attached to a cable. Not so easy for us.

"More pushing Sophie!" Dad urged.

I huffed and pushed against the nets, it slowly moving from its spot. I let out a long sigh and got to my knees and began pushing that way. It seemed much easier using that method and we soon got the fishing net covering the whole silage pit. I lived on a farm with my Dad and my brother, I lost my Mum when I was 12. Lung cancer. It shattered the whole family, but now 6 years later, we seemed to be coping well. Dad found someone else and I started University at the local town studying archaeology. I couldn't move away from home, I'm so attached to my family.

Dad pointed to the corner of the net and I nodded, heading over to the middle and yanking the net, stretching it out across the black sheets covering the silage. Every summer, Dad and his colleagues cut the grass and then it all was stored in this big massive pit. We had to store it properly. Everything is a circle, grass turning to silage once its stored for a period of time, fattening the cows with silage, selling the cows, using the money to buy even more cows. It's how the generic running of a beef farm entails.

We soon finished and I took a quick shower, jumping into blue skinnies, a pink checkered shirt and grey converse. My hands weaved into my long dark brown hair creating a side plait and then I quickly pulled the bobble tightly around the end. I grasped my bag, keys and a banana before saying goodbye to Dad.

A 6AM start in the summer to haul a net over a silage put wasn't great, but because I was physically stronger than my brother meant that I always helped Dad out on the farm in odd hours. Helping delivering calves, dehorning calves and trapping cows against gates to inject medicine into them, you get used to it after a while. I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty, like literally delivering calves is hard to do, but when you realise that you helped to bring life into the world, it gets to you.

I twirled the keys in my hand and opened my car. Running my car to Uni was hard, I have to work 2 jobs to help pay off the debts. One was a waitressing job in a hotel and the other was a bartender at a night club. Long shifts and long nights were hard to adjust, but when I started drinking coffee it helped me so much. I slid into the car and done all the checks before I drove off. Music instantly played and the chimes made me squeal in my seat. Avenged Sevenfold! They're one of my all time favourite bands but I haven't had the change to see them live! In fact I have never seen any band live before...

"Nightmare!

(Now your nightmare comes to life)

Dragged ya down below Down to the devil's show To be his guest forever Peace of mind is less than never Hate to twist your mind But God ain't on your side An old acquaintance severed Burn the world your last endeavor"

At my school, music lessons were taught and through an excellent teacher, I mastered the electric guitar. I never played an instrument before that, but now I'm able to play my favourite Avenged songs in the lead guitar.

"Flesh is burning

You can smell it in the air Cause men like you have Such easy soul to steal (steal)  
So stand in line while They ink numbers in your head You're now a slave Until the end of time here Nothing stops the madness,  
Burning, haunting, yearning Pull the trigger"

I drummed the beat into the steering wheel and then shifted the car into second gear as I headed up to the University junction. It only took 30 mins to get to University, but it depends on the traffic.

I found the best parking spot and pulled in, bringing the car to a stop. I grabbed my bag and closed the car, as I hummed the chorus to Nightmare towards the campus,

"You should have known

The price of evil And it hurts to know That you belong here, yeah Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare"

A long day passed in one of the History classes. Despite taking Archaeology as a HND, which is a degree, there were mandatory classes you had to take for whatever subject you studied at Uni.

I was lost in the world of doodling on my notepad, when my lecturer stood in front of me, his gaze softened when he saw me. Not only was he my lecturer, but he was my counsellor and he understood the situation I was in. Truthfully I wasn't over the death of my mother, it changed my life and because I was a teenger when it happened, I was moody and depressed all the time. Getting it all off my chest really helped and having someone to confide in also helped the situation.

He smiled to me, "Sophie, can you tell us about the story of the Titans?"

Another person in the class piped up, "Attack on Titan!"

The class burst out laughing and I went along with it, "Year 845 Shignashina District, their world changed when the Collosal Titan broke the Wall and then the children of the Jaeger family watched as their mother was eaten by a Titan"

Some people groaned, belched and squealed, but they knew nothing.

Adrian, the lecturer, waved his hand, quieting the class, "Not the answer I was looking for. I think you know the answer Sophie"

I nodded, reciting what I knew, "The Titans existed before the Olympians. Kronos, the Titan of Time ate his children so they couldn't rebell against him, and his children grew inside his stomach apart from one. Zeus, King of Olympus. Zeus, with his mother Rhea, helped to concoct a substance that made Kronos vomit his children back up. Children rebelled and Kronos was chopped into pieces, his remains thrown into Tartarus"

Adrian's grin widened, "Wow. At least someone has been paying attention in class!"

He spun around and headed to the board, pen in hand. He began writing things down and I jotted down notes as he spoke.

I closed my eyes for a brief second and in that moment, I imagined the giant head of a Titan right in front of me, the scary smile paralysing me. I jumped and I blinked, noticing that I was still in the lecture hall.

That was weird.

I rubbed my temples and concentrated on the board. But everything on the board changed. A drawing of a Titan was etched and a circle around the neck was to the left of the board and notes of killing a Titan was on the right. I shook my head and squinted my eyes.

"Sophie?"

I blinked again, and the class started to empty. Adrian stood in front of me with his arms crossed, but he seemed to relax and took the seat next to me, "Is everything alright Sophie?"

I shrugged, replying truthfully "I honestly don't know"

His smile formed a thin line and he rubbed my back, "I'm here for you Sophie"

I nodded and got to my feet, pushing my notepad and pencilcase into my bag. I nodded curtly to my lecturer and then left the room.

It looked so nice today, and many people were crowded outside, soaking each other with water pistols, girls sunbathing on the grass with little on. I sighed and took a seat under a tree in the shade. I pulled out my notebook again, and also my bottle of Lucozade. I took a large gulp and then placed the bottle in the bag. I pulled a pen out from my pocket and began drawing the Titan from earlier, clearly emphasising the teeth and the wide eyes.

I snapped my head up suddenly and there was no one in sight. I was still on the campus grounds, but it was like everyone had just suddenly disappeared. I grabbed my bag and got to my feet, feeling very paranoid. Everything had gone and I was still here?

I slowly looked around and I stood in shock at the sight before me.

A Titan.

The Titan from my mind.

I slowly got over the shock and started breathing slowly, not stopping the eye contact between it. It stared intently at me, and then its hand shot out towards me. I yelped and tumbled to the ground. I quickly got back on my feet and began running towards the building. Running was never something I was good at, but because there was a Titan behind me, I bolted for my life.

The odd question was how it got here in the first place. Attack on Titan is a piece of fiction!

I was so close to the building, my arm outstretching, but I could feel the grubby fingers of the Titan clench around my stomach. I whimpered in pain as I felt a few bones being broken and then everything went black.

How did you like the start? Yay or nay? Vote and comment please :) 


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I really wanted to start writing an Attack on Titan fanfiction and the last one didn't properly work. But now after reading Chasing Ghosts and Running Haunted by DerpieDemon on Wattpad made me realise how much I loved the series and how much I wanted to write something! I seriously recommend reading these books, they are amazing! I've had an idea for quite some time, but not had time to upload them! **

**Thanks to Guest who has become my first reviewer! **

**I know how popular the idea may seem, OC landing in Attack on Titan and eventually confessing the truth, but I have major plans for this story! **

**Enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

Darkness consumed my sight.

I had no idea where I was or what is happening to me, but everything is so dark. The blackness of the cage around me made me feel claustrophobic. I wrapped my arms around my chest, hugging myself tightly, keeping myself warm enough. The pitch black walls seemed to move ever so closer to me and I bit my lip, rocking myself backwards and forwards, humming to myself.

I remembered everything that happened before all this. The Titan attack.

The last thing that happened was the Titan grasping me while I was running away from it.

I frowned and looked around, I cannot be inside a Titan for sure! The insides of a Titan don't look like this! I know the episode off by heart in the Battle of Trost. When Eren gets eaten, he falls into a red pit. This isn't a red pit. This is black. I can't hear anyone else here. He hears people suffering, I can't hear anything.

I sighed and then closed my eyes trying to regain my train of thought. I shook my head gently and began working on moving my limbs, seeing what was working and what was broken. I twisted my wrists and they were fine. Fingers. arms, elbows, shoulders, chest, upper body was fine. Hips, legs, knees, feet, ankles, they felt stiff, like something was blocking them, making them immobile. I used the immobile lower body to stretch my arms about in this darkness, to find out what was causing it and to give any inkling where I had ended up.

I could stretch my arms, but I could only extend them as far as I could, and I each finger clawed at the darkness and I still felt nothing. I grumbled and my curled fists slammed down, touching something.

I lifted my hand up and squinted, holding my hand near my face.

I began to gag as I wiggled my fingers, noticing the blood covering them. I shut my eyes, scrunched my nose and held my mouth, keeping my head away from my hand, feeling the bile rise in my stomach. I breathed through my nose and then started to relax. I guess nothing can happen to me.

I move my arms up, stretching above my head, trying to find anything that will help. My head was pounding and I had to stop what I was doing. My head was in pain and there was nothing I could do to stop the pain, the constant pounding. I gritted my teeth and got on with finding out what was above me. I stretched up and felt some sort of metal touching the top. I concentrated on the metal and my fingers felt my way around it, touching something cool before something firm. Fingers traced a handle and I laced my hand into the handle and yanked it out. Tremors started and I started to panic, what the hell had I done?!

The tremors subsided and I gaped, letting my jaw drop. I felt my way around the metal thing and I had discovered it was in fact a sword. But not just any sword.

Like the bladed from Attack on Titan!

I played about with the sword in my hands, getting the grips of it, and once I held it firm in my hand, I pushed the blade towards the roof, jabbing whatever was there. The tremors began again and I moved the blade, tucking it by my side and I held my arms up in a protective stance, preparing for the unknown.

* * *

Third POV ~

Year 850. The fall of the Shiganshina District.

After the Collosal Titan and Armoured Titan damaged the Walls, it wasn't safe in the area.

Most people took the boats and fled. The others were devoured by the Titans.

The Titans walked around Shiganshina, prying around the rubble of the houses destroyed in the process, the wide smiles creating nightmares for any human to lay eyes on them.

Over 100 Titans roamed the fallen town and another few walked through the hole. The loud footsteps echoing around the houses, still frightening anyone who survived the fall and was hiding in the houses. A few Titans crushed the houses with their feet and then plucked up the dead humans from the ruins.

One Titan walked through the town, with its hand clutched around its neck. It staggered to Wall Maria and collapsed on the grass outside. It fell to its knees, shaking its head over and over.

**_That day, although reminded how harsh the world was, there was always hope for those who prayed._**

The Titan vomited, regurgitating everything in its stomach and then dissolved into nothing.

_**That day humans were reminded that Titans were at the top of the food chain, and they were the birds stuck in the cage, never to escape.**_

Amongst the pile on the grass, a small figure lay coated in blood, a sword in her hands. Her dark brown hair was stained with blood, and she lay still on her stomach. Her unusal clothes were tattered and ruined with the blood. She breathed slowly, still alive from being swallowed by the Titan. She lifted her head as she heard the booming noise of a Titan approaching. She felt weak, and the Titan bent down, picking her nimble body up in its large fingers. The Titan lifted the human girl to its head and then froze in fear at the small human in front of it. The large smile once defining the horror of a Titan slowly morphed into an expression of horror. The Titan bellowed and threw the girl back onto the ground, and ran away.

The girl landed into a river bank, graced with the luck of a soft impact from a large height. Her body weight shifted and the body started to sink under the cold river stream. The girl blinked and looked at the world, her eyes which were once a soft, chocolate brown, were now stained with the fear and pain she could create in the world.

The girl awoke and shifted herself into a standing position, wading across the river and placing the sword at the banks. She took a deep breath and held it, as she dove under the water using her hands to rub furiously into her scalp. She gasped in relief as she came back to the surface, using the water around her to clean the stained blood.

She looked around at the landscape around her and started to wring her shirt from the water, her eyes now burning with an entire new sensation.

_**But this day was the day that humanity had a new weapon to fight the Titans.**_

_**This day, God answered the prayers of the weak and the depraved, and brought someone into the world to help rid of the Titans.**_

_**From this day forward, humanity now had hope to live in a world without Titans.**_

* * *

**So that's the first chapter! **

**What do you guys think of this story? **

**Please READ and REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

Sophie's POV ~

I sat down on the grass underneath the tree, trying to make some sort of explanation of what just happened moments before. _So a Titan appeared in my world, ate me, and brought me here? This hurts my head..._

I rubbed my head, and then watched the Titans as they roamed the desolate town of Shiganshina for more human bodies to devour. I tapped my finger against my temple, feeling confused._ How did that Titan become so scared of me? Who am I now? Or even asking, what am I now?_

Using my knowledge of Titans, I waited until it was evening to make my move. I know I am just in this world, but how much happened? What point am I at in the series? I watched the sun set and I pushed myself up from the grass, wiping any strands off my clothes. I would need to change my clothes otherwise the citizens would guess I am not from their world. I started to walk slowly towards the town outside Shiganshina, and I glanced around for any humans or Titans nearby. I pondered why that Titan screamed when it saw me and threw me to the ground, why did it freak when it saw me?

I sighed and then looked round in the houses, avoiding any Titans. I ducked down and scanned in these houses, only finding a set of spare clothes and a cape. I quickly changed, throwing the jeans and checked shirt into my bag, and pulling on the black leggings, black boots and white shirt along with the red cape hung up near the door. I'm surprised my bag survived and I let the contents fall to the floor, seeing what I had. Despite the change of clothes, I also had my sketch pad, a few pens, a bottle of Lucozade, a bag of Wispa bites and my phone.

I pursed my lips as I lifted my phone up. I pressed the power button and the screen flashed before me. I gasped in wonder at the fact it still worked here in another world. I looked at the phone and then began playing it in my hands, doubting how much use it will be here. It would be proof that I'm from another world, but would I really want to explain the evolution of technology? I switched the phone off and then drove an axe through the metal casing, from which I found in the house. It shattered into pieces and I gathered them up, throwing them into a hole in the ground I made previously. I was debating about burying the phone, but it would be of no use. None of that mattered to me, I was in another world, trapped, and if I would save the world and drive out the Titans, it still didn't matter.

I shut the door of the house I was in and pressed my lips together as the sun created the pink tinge of sun set in the skies above. I looked through the remaining houses and the cupboards for food. I didn't have any proper food on me, and I felt peckish. I found two loaves of bread in a house and wrapped them in a material, before putting them in my bag. I wouldn't eat unless I needed it. The bread would need to be rationed otherwise it would disappear the next day. I pulled the hood up of the cape and heard a horse whinny close by. I followed the noise and saw it tied to a post.

I have never rode a horse before but I've seen plenty movies to know how it works. I untied the reins from the post and jumped onto the back of the horse. The horse reared and I yelled as I tightly grasped the reins. I yanked on them and I directed the horse in a north position, towards Trost. I pulled again and the horse began to pick up the pace, keeping the river parallel to the path I was following. I needed to use as much daylight as possible to gain a distance away from Shiganshina to Trost. Trost was where the next Titan attack is, or was. That's how clueless I am. Trost will surely have people there that will know what's happening.

Despite knowing so much of the future, I had no idea how far the Titans had reached, how much land they claimed from humans. That part always puzzled me, how little land mankind had to call their own while the Titans dominated the food chain. Even reading the manga series, how could they mention about Wall Maria was never breached when the Armoured Titan clearly broke through just after Shiganshina? Do the Titans really have hold of lands outside the Walls? What about other humans living a segregated life?

However, it became too dark to move any further and little to see in any direction.

But I couldn't stop!

I tugged on the reins and kept pursing, no matter how hard it was to see. I used the loud noises from the river nearby to know of a waterfall nearby. That would mean that the ground would begin to steep. I shifted my weight off the horse and stood up, helping the horse to move quicker up the hill. I could feel the ground becoming level again and I sat back down on the saddle. I huffed and then yawned loudly. I shook my head and kept my focus on the road ahead, knowing little of what could be ahead.

_But even if the Titans couldn't move during the night, wouldn't it not be easier to use the daylight to know where I'm going?_

I could feel weariness rushing over my body and I knew I had to stop, before pushing myself to the brink of exhaustion. I hauled the horse to a stop, and then slid down, guiding the horse to the river. It lowered its head and began to drink. I cupped my hands with water and splashed my face, then cupping my hands again taking a drink. I really had to change my habits, because I'd doubt these guys would know anything of caffine or energy drinks. I always drunk milk but never water. I always was a little larger on the stomach and my thighs due to lack of exercise. When you live in a world with the power of Internet and portable technology, it was so easy to lie in bed and watch whatever you wanted as well as communicate with people. That lifestyle needed to change and I would have to train extra hard to tone my stomach and legs. I did exercise from time to time, but with the extent and addiction to fast food and chocolate, it was so hard to resist. I would need to change what I eat here, otherwise I would lag behind everyone else. I sat down on the grass after tying the horse to the bark and ripping some bread. I ate in silence, hearing the birds chirp near. The silence was so nice to hear and I hummed a song, before the weariness took over.

* * *

I jolted from the slumber, thinking I had heard something move nearby me. I quickly got to my feet and spun around, grasping the sword. I know that a sword won't be much use to a human, but I needed something to defend myself from any enemies.

_**THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.**_

I hissed and rubbed my temples, the pounding in my head never ending, like the constant beat of the drums. My head has been aching since I arrived here, and it hurts. I didn't properly focus on the headache until now, because my main problem coming to this world was finding a way to survive with food and clothes as well as a horse to get to places.

I grumbled under my breath complaining of the pain and then filled my empty Lucozade bottle of water from the river. I had a mouthful of bread before I began to tred on the long path ahead of me.

I glanced around and frowned, when I saw the horse tied to a thinner tree. _I don't remember doing that last night..._

I pushed myself from the ground and walked over to the horse, petting it before I began to undo the knot. I started to feel uncomfortable all of a sudden, and I took a long wary glance around my surroundings. I could sense that someone was watching me. After slowly undoing the knot, I tugged the cape over my bag and let the sword slide into a strap. I quickly jumped on the horse and the horse began to gallop fast.

I frowned when I heard the noise again and it sounded really loud, it was either a Titan coming in this direction or a herd of horses, maybe it was the Recon League coming this way? I shouldn't have my hopes up and I grumbled under my breath knowing how the things you wish for don't come out 100%. I wasn't going to bet my life on thinking it was the Recon League, but I kept on riding and then I swiftly glanced to the side, noticing a Titan walking in the direction of Trost as well.

_Maybe I could take a chance and see why Titans fear me..._

I tugged on the reins and headed towards the Titan, which was completely oblivious of me getting closer to it.

_**THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.**_

The headache started to get worse and it felt like my head was ready to burst out of my skull. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the pain and I focused on the nape of the Titan's neck, using my imagination to cut a slice out of the neck. I yelped and yanked the reins in shock, watching the Titan fall to the ground, steam arising from the neck. I rode over to the Titan and slid off the horse, to see if I could get a closer look on what just happened. The steam disappeared and just a burn mark on the ground appeared - the figure of the Titan scorched into the grass.

"What the hell are you doing here?" A voice broke my thoughts.

I turned around and saw a handful of soldiers on horses, five men and a women, pausing on the path. The tallest one started to get off his horse, walking in my direction. I turned my head, only catching his blonde hair. He was getting closer and I bit my lip, feeling speechless because I couldn't move.

I tried to think of any possibility to get out of this situation, but they would certainly catch me. There is no way of me getting out of this.

How could I escape in the presence of Commander Erwin Smith?

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the new chapter! **

**I'm not going to make Sophie a Mary-Sue with the headaches and the so called "powers" she has. This will be developed later in the story :)**

**KnightWriterRLK - Hi! Thanks for the comment! :)**

**leena1445 - Thanks! And yeah BVB reference! I will try and edit more of the story! :)  
**

**Guest - Intrigued with her ability? Hope some of this chapter will help to clear it up :)****  
**

**If you liked the chapter, please drop a review! :) **


	4. Chapter 3

**I am merely blown away by the support of readers on here! :D **

**I published this story about a week ago, and I checked this morning to see I had 8 reviews, 7 favourites and 11 followers! WOAH! XD**

**I would have updated like yesterday, but I'm paying attention to the weather outside and enjoying the warm weather while it lasts! :D **

**Without further ado, enjoy the chapter! ^.o.^**

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

I stood motionless, my head lowered to the ground, as I heard small footsteps approaching me and the steaming carcass of the Titan body. I knew Commander Smith was coming closer to me, from when I first scanned those who rode the horses. I took a small breath and I moved my hands, to begin fiddling with the end of the black cape I borrowed. I could hear him clear his throat but I didn't want to make a scene or a fool of myself, so I pretended I didn't hear it, as my gaze was fixed on the rotting Titan before me.

A waving hand brought my out of my trance and I was face to face with Erwin Smith, or I had to look up into his face, because he was almost a foot taller than me.

He pressed, "Who are you?"

I looked away, back down to the grass. But this time his firm hand grasped my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. He asked again with a little more assertiveness in his tone, "Who are you?".

I could feel my eyes beginning to water and I cursed myself mentally. I'm just not a strong person mentally. Bullies always targeted me in schools because I was a nerd and I hardly had any friends because of that. Furthermore, I liked metal music which deemed to the bullies to call me an "emo faggot" as well on top of that. It's not my fault that metal music is better than the awful pop music played through the radio. I hated being the weak person, a pushover to others walking over me, and right now reminded me of that moment. That moment, when the bullies yanked me by my chin and proceeded to beating me to a pulp. A reminder of how little anyone cared for me.

His firm gaze softened as he saw the tears, "Was that your first time seeing a Titan?"

I was surprised how he mistook my tears for the Titan onslaught, and I went along with it, slowly moving my head.

He smiled to me, "Its fine, the Survey Corps are now here to defeat the Titans. From what direction did you come from, Shiganshina?"

I shrugged, feeling confused, and he pressed, "Are you from Shiganshina?"

I shrugged my shoulder again, and he huffed. I could hear another pair of footsteps and I couldn't turn my head quick enough as I was met with a sharp blow to the head.

"Will that help you remember brat?!"

The use of the brat and the 'Tsk' after made me realise that was Lance Corporal Ackerman who just assaulted me. That short man is going to get it! I winced and fell to the ground, rubbing my head tenderly. I had cracked my skull open when I was a kid, I do not want to be reminded of that again or face the same ordeal again. As I touched my head, I could feel the part where Levi struck me and I began prodding it, but my hands were moved and another pair were assessing my head.

Erwin scoffed, "You clearly didn't have to do that Levi! She did no harm to you at all!"

Levi grumbled under his breath and Erwin sighed, shaking his head, before kneeling down next to me, helping with my head. "I apologise for Lance Corporal Levi, he can be quire temperamental at times" Erwin spoke to me.

I chuckled under my breath, "You know what they say. Smaller people are more violent than taller people, its why people mistake them for Hobbits"

Erwin laughed hard at that and his colleagues jumped off their horses, making their way towards me.

Erwin pointed to them, "This is the Special Operations Squad or Squad Levi as many people know it as"

I nodded, and people stood forward introducing themselves to me.

"I'm Petra Ral"

"Eld Jinn"

"Gunther Schultz"

"Oluo Bozado"

"Levi Ackerman"

"And I'm Erwin Smith, what's your name?"

I frowned and looked down to the grass, "I think its Sophie?"

Petra knelt down next to me, placing her hand on my shoulder, "What can you remember?"

I blinked, trying to make them believe I had amnesia was really easier than what I thought, "My name, that's it"

Erwin rose from the ground, and pulled Levi with him, and they spoke in hushed tones a small distance away from the group.

The others stood there, a little awkwardly, but Petra frowned, "Do you know anything about the Titans?"

I sighed, "I don't know much honestly. The first thing when I woke up, I was covered in blood or something, and I dove into the nearby river. I can't remember anything else than my name"

Petra smiled, "Its fine, you'll be able to remember everything when the time comes. I haven't had many normal girls as friends before"

I grinned back to her, "Normal?"

Petra went off in a mini rant about Hanji Zoe to which I had to chuckle at, she really sounded like the mad scientist she was depicted.

Levi and Erwin returned to the group, standing in a formal manner. Everyone else stood up swiftly, but I clumsily pushed myself up from the ground. I had no idea what they were speaking about me, but the both of them wore suspicious looks on their faces. Erwin's was more easy to identify, but Levi's was harder, with the usual grim expression he wears on an every day basis.

Erwin took a step forward and I hesitantly took a step back. He sighed and grasped my arm, but I tried to pull away. Levi sent a kick towards me, and I was anticipating it. I used the palm of my hand to soften the move and with my other hand, capturing Levi's foot and yanking it, making him lose his balance. He fell to the ground and I couldn't help but laugh.

Erwin secured me firmly against his chest and I began squirming against him.

Levi spat on the grass and gave me a killer glare, "Listen here, Sophie, who are you really? Because Erwin and I don't buy your story!"

I whimpered, "I don't know, honestly. You wanna know the truth? I was regurgitated by a Titan on the banks of the river outside a district overridden with Titans. I have no recollection of my past, but I know I have to do something, and I don't know anyone here who would help me"

Erwin pushed me forwards and Levi kicked me in the stomach.

I gasped in pain and fell to the ground.

Levi threatened, "Make us believe you"

I was hating this guy more and more, he's such an ass!

As I lay on the ground, I pointed to the sword I left near the Titan, "After I was vomited back up by the Titan, I went to the river banks and washed myself, and then finding new clothes. I needed food and water, as well as a horse and a sword to get myself away from the Titans"

Levi kicked me again, in the chest this time, and I cried out again. Petra shook her head, "Heichou! Look at what you're doing?! Can you really interrogate her like this? Can't we not wait until we head to Trost? We've already been informed of a breach and we're wasting our time when lives are dying from the Titans!"

My eyes widened at the news, so I arrived shortly before the wall of Trost was broken. So I would be in the year 850 if I'm not mistaken. 5 years after the break in Shiganshina, and now Trost was broken by the Colossal Titan.

I began to move on the grass, trying to push myself up, but I heard the sound of metal drawn and I stopped in my spot. I looked up and saw Levi pointing the blade at my face.

"Move any more brat and I'll cut you up"

I lowered my head, wishing that things went differently. How I wished not to see Squad Levi or Erwin. How I wanted to be in Trost now so I could help the citizens from dying in pain, physically and emotionally.

The heavy trembles of the ground snapped everyone's focus from me to the direction it was coming from.

Erwin yelled, "12 meter class Titan approaching!"

Everyone didn't move because of how fast the Titan was approaching, and soon they ran to cover. I stood in fear, unable to move because of the Titan's appearance making me feel sick. The wide eyes, the nasty grins and the giant body, making them so superior to any human. I glared at it, with my fists clenched. I felt someone yank my hand and Petra shook her head, "What the hell are you doing Sophie?"

I replied hastily, "I'm distracting it! What do you think I'm doing? Your lives are more important than mine and you've got people to save in Trost just like you said. Just leave me here to die" Petra shook her head and then ran back to the horses with everyone. I watched her run to them and then the Titan stopped, to pick me up in its grasp. I kept my eyes clenched shut and I felt my small body encased in the firm grip of the Titan. I waited until I was lifted up to head level before I opened my eyes to the Titan. The Titan froze when it saw me and let out a scream, as did the other Titan I faced before. The Titan suddenly jolted forwards and I could feel the grasp getting looser, the hand flying in the air. Someone must have saved me from landing hard on the ground.

I landed to the ground with a hard impact on my legs and I looked up to see Erwin Smith glancing down in awe at me.

He smiled and pulled me to my feet, "Well Sophie, I guess we'll need your help in Trost, it would be much appreciated"

I nodded to him, and then looked to find my horse, realising it disappeared. I cursed to myself and then Erwin jumped up on his horse. He nodded his head behind him, and I smiled, jumping up on the horse behind him.

He yelled to the others and we began galloping towards Trost. I kept my arms locked around Erwin Smith's chest so I couldn't fall off and I rested my head on his back, feeling anticipation for what might happen in Trost.

* * *

**Woo! **

**So what did you guys like of the new chapter? **

**Replies to reviews: **

**JaydenTheBladeAlchemist - Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like my OC Sophie :) **

**Fudge - What is real? Giants in the Bible? I'm not religious or anything, so I don't really know much about the Bible. I know of the Old Testament and the New Testament, also the Book of Revelations. But I know well in the Book of Revelations, Chapter 13, Verse 18, the number "666" appears. That sticks in my mind :') **

**RedApple435 - Different? How so? I'M GLAD YOU LOVED IT! XD**

**Guest - I'm glad it gave you some answers. Hopefully more will be answered in the upcoming chapters :D I'm over the moon that you think it will become a great story! This is my first AoT fanfiction I've wrote and I'm chuffed with the reception this is getting! **


	5. Chapter 4

**I'M NOT DEAD! **

**This hiatus was NOT planned. I broke my laptop over a month ago, and now, we're getting round to buying one! Because I broke the laptop, I had no way at all to updating any of my stories on this website! I hated not having a laptop, but I now have one! :') **

**So, I'm still alive! :D **

**I have been reading lot of Snk fanfictions on here and one of my personal favourites is "Could You Love Me Anyways?" by hidansbabe530. I definitely recommend it to you guys, but its M rating, just pointing it out! **

**Without further ado, here is the long awaited chapter 4! **

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

I hummed to myself as the pounding of the hooves loudly vibrated underneath me. It was a clear day, slowly fading into a pink dotted sunset, but we still had quite a distance to cover. My hands were starting to feel numb of being knotted together around Erwin's stomach since we first started moving. I moved my hand a few inches away and began to exercise my fingers, stretching them out and in.

In my position, it wasn't comfortable leaning my head face front on Erwin's back due to the horse ride. But I tilted my head to the left and watched the other riders on the left hand side focus on the road ahead.

_What will they do to me? Will I go to trial? What will become of me? Will I live? Will I die? Will they let Hanji Zoe operate on me because I'm a freak?!_

I blinked again, snapping out of my reverie and noticed that we stopped. I removed my arms and began stretching them sideways. I slid off the horse along with Erwin, who was staring into distance, probably thinking too much.

"We cannot stop! We have to keep moving! Think of all the lives that are lost or are dying because we have paused!" Petra cried out.

I glanced to her, and then back to Erwin who looked a little stressed. He sighed, rubbing his hands against his jacket, and then walked back to his horse. I jogged a little before the both of us got back up on the horse.

Erwin turned the horse around so he was facing his colleagues, "Protect this girl at all costs when we head into Trost. She is a vital piece and she can help us defeat the Titans. I propose a plan..."

* * *

I sighed as Squad Levi took to the air with their 3DMG gear, making me wish I could able to do that. My eyes shot around quick, as Levi zoomed fast in the air. I let out a short sigh, feeling jealous of the others being able to do that.

All of Squad Levi and Commander Erwin Smith took to the skies while I was stuck on the ground. One Titan paused and caught sight of me. The thumps on the ground began to echo and I began to run. I had little clue what was happening in Trost. I knew that Trost had been breached, yet I wasn't certaining what time of the anime I was at. _For example, had Arwin watched Eren being swallowed by the Titan? Had Mikasa witnessed the unusual Titan fight the other Titans? Had Eren emerged from the Titan's body? Had Armin faced against and won his plea? Had Eren turned into a Titan and began to move the boulder to seal the hole?_

I grumbled under my breath as I kept running, with the Titan following behind me. I would've loved to have my own set of 3DMG but I have no idea how to use it and I lack in balance, so it would be hard for me.

Another Titan came into sight right in front of me. I was going to stop and take a left or a right, but I kept running straight towards the Titan. I watched as its arm swung down to pick me up and I jumped to the other side of the road, picking up the pace. The Titan must have turned round and followed the small group I was gathering. Electricity filled the air and that's when I knew what just happened. Eren had turned into a Titan.

Using things to my advantage, I ran towards the electric bolt and towards Eren, maybe preventing him striking Mikasa as well.

I felt cramps twinging in my stomach and I wanted to stop, but I kept going. Otherwise if I did stop, I would be devoured by a Titan. Again.

The large boulder was now in sight and I led the swarm of Titan's towards the boulder, and towards Eren. The Titan Eren glared at the group of Titans I led, and began to ran towards them, towards me. I shrieked and dove towards an alley as Eren launched himself at the Titans, throwing punches and beheading Titans. I sighed and rested for a moment, controlling my breathing. I watched the various Titan's fall to the ground, and I began to feel worried. I felt I changed that small part of the anime. I made Eren kill those Titans. _What will happen to the boulder? Will he still use his strength and block the hole?_

I cursed myself and placed my hands over my face, shaking my head over and over, as it was my fault.

I heard a loud bang and I jumped to my feet to look. It seemed that the Titan Eren turned into had slumped next to the boulder, lying there hopeless. I was going to do something, but this is the moment where Armin talks sense into Eren, so I didn't want to interrupt that.

I found a barrel full of water and grinned, dunking my face into it, cleaning my face from the sweat and drinking the water, then filling up my bottle. I glanced up and watched the wires zip across the rooftops. There might be another Titan nearby. I began to jog towards the whole in the Wall, without catching the eye of any Trainee, MP or Scout Legion, or Titan for that matter.

Tremors started and I ran towards the direction of Eren who had placed the boulder next to the whole, sealing the Wall up.

Titans swarmed around him, but one took notice in me. I dove to the side, avoiding its grasp, but it's suffocating fingers clenched tight around my chest and I could feel a few bones breaking. I screamed out in pain, as I still had the small injury from how I got here, that Titan also grasped me too hard. The grasp began to loosen and I could feel a pair of arms wrapping their way around my chest. I gasped, panting hard and drawing each breath carefully as I had felt a few ribs broken from the Titan's clutch.

I felt my feet touch the ground and I collapsed, my whole chest was in pain. I had little strength in my arms to push my body up from the ground and I wanted to remain there, motionless, immobile.

I cried out in pain and punched the cobbled ground, feeling the fire burning within my chest.

"Help me" I breathed, "My ribs are broken-"

I couldn't do anything else as the pain consumed the very core of my chest. I lay spread out on the ground, my sight began to feel blurry and I gritted my teeth in pain.

Then darkness.

* * *

**Woah! **

**So what are your thoughts on the chapter? **

**What do you think will happen to Sophie? **

**I'd love to hear your comments! **

**Please read and review! **


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm back again! This time, we've finally invested in a laptop and so I will use more time dedicated towards updating stories! I'm still considering revamping and modelling The Fool, but it just depends if I'll have the spare time to do this :3 **

**I know this chapter may seem short in comparison to others, but I'm not rushing things, hopefully going to take things slowly... :) **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

The pain was slowly subsiding from my chest, as inflicted from the Titans grasp. I slowly opened my eyes, taking in the small room I was sleeping in.

Apart from the small bed, there was a study, two doors and an average sized window. Voices were raised from behind one of the doors, and I kept my back firm on the bed, closing my eyes.

The door opened and a soft female voice spoke, "Commander Smith, it seems like Sophie is slowly healing. What will happen to her once she's healed?"

That was Petra, I recognised her voice from the first time we spoke to one another.

Smith coughed and then pulled up a seat from the study, "That is still a question in itself. We ordered Sophie to lure the Titans away in Trost and it seems that she lured them towards Eren, the Titan Shifter. It is the main question of what Sophie knows. Leave that to me Petra, it looks like she's waking up"

I grumbled under my breath and slowly fluttered my eyes open. I glanced around and saw Erwin and Petra in the room. I looked down and then moved my hands to push myself up in a sitting position.

"How are you feeling Sophie?" Petra asked.

I nodded slowly, "Better, although my chest still feels a little sore"

Petra sat down at the end of the bed, "I brought you some food"

I smiled thanking her, and I took a sip of soup. Petra bowed to Commander Smith and then left the room. I ate up my food and then gulped down the water. I guess Commander Smith was watching me, letting me eat in peace, before he began to speak.

"We managed to reclaim Trost with your help Sophie. I cannot express much gratitude that I have for you to be able to face such a horror such as the Titans. However-"

The door opened and Petra appeared, she took the tray away and I thanked her. She smiled again to me and left the room. That was a little odd. How did she know I was finished? Was she waiting at the door? But before she left the room, she turned to Erwin and said, "Sir, Eren Jaegar's trail is in ten minutes"

Erwin sighed and then turned to me, "However not everyone trusts you, as you led the Titans towards Eren who was in his Titan Form. A small hearing will take place after Eren Jaegar's. I must take my leave. Petra will come by to take you to the room"

I nodded and he bowed his head, taking his leave.

All the thoughts swirled in my head and I felt afraid. I was aware of the horros of a Titan, but this jury will decide if I live or die, and if the Military Police will claim me, or the Survey Corps.

_No matter what, I must be a part of the Survey Corps. How can I change the future if I was an MP?_

I wrung my hands together and then pulled the covers away, to reveal my bare legs. I bit my tongue as I let my fingers trace my thighs, and the scars of the cuts I inflicted on myself. _Would the Survey Corps believe me to be a Titan Shifter because of these scars?_

I sighed and then glanced around on the study, noticing a brush laying down. I grasped the brush and then began to sort my hair, brushing out the knots and then neatly putting my hair into a side plait.

A knock on the door broke my from my thoughts and I spoke, stuttering a little, "C-come in"

The door opened and Petra came in, sitting down next to me, "How are you feeling about this?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I have no idea how I feel about this"

She smiled sympathetically and then I pointed down to my bare legs. She sighed, looking through the drawers and picking up a pair of brown trousers. I thanked her and yanked them on, tucking the white blouse into them. She handed me a pair of black shoes and I placed them on.

"Ready?" She asked.

"As I'll ever be" I replied back.

* * *

She led me out of the room and I followed her, down the corridors to face a pair of large doors. I gulped, realising I would be going into the same room where Eren faced his trial. Why would I be put on trial though? They hardly know anything about me.

I opened the doors and noticed the layout of the room was executed to detail with what I remember from the scene in the anime. I glanced up, noticing the regal painting and then walked forward. Instead of a long metal pole, there was a wooden seat where Eren was chained moments ago. I bowed my head and took a seat. I looked down and noticed little splats of blood on the floor.

I guess no one has cleaned the mess from the previous trial.

I heard a cough, and I looked up to the source. Darius Zackly appeared as he was portrayed in the anime series. I turned my head, noticing the Survey Corps on the left and the Military Police on the right. Although there were little people in this compared to Eren's trial. For the Survey Corps there was Erwin, Levi, Hanji, Petra, Oluo, Eld and Pixis. For the Military Police there was hardly anyone there I knew apart from Nile Dok and Pastor Nick.

"So Sophie, you are probably wondering why you are here" Darius spoke.

I thought on earlier to say as little as possible in here, as I could say anything and expose the whole truth on what I done. But I bit my tongue and let Darius speak on without any interruptions from myself.

"Sophie you are here today in suspicion regard to the Battle of Trost. Care to explain yourself?" He asked,

I lowered my gaze, and began to think the words in my head before I spoke them out loud, "I was following orders Sir from Commander Smith. I encountered him and Squad Levi near Trost, and Commander Smith saved me from a Titan. He decided to form a plan that would include me gathering the Titan's up. That is what I done"

Darius leaned forward, "But witnesses say that you led these Titans to the Titan Shifter, why did you do that?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know what you mean by a Titan Shifter Sir, but as I ran gathering these Titans, I saw this different Titan fighting the others. I guessed this Titan could take out this group I was gathering"

Darius pressed, "That explains one story. The other story is, where are you from?"

I sighed, answering as honest as I could, "Honestly Sir I don't know. I can't remember much. The things I can remember is being thrown up by a Titan outside Shiganshina. I cleaned myself up and found a horse and a blade, and followed the beaten track to a safe haven."

His eyes widened at the news, "So you have little knowledge on the here and now?"

I shook my head, "No Sir"

He asked, "So what do you remember before the Titan?"

"Nothing" I replied.

I guess that stirred up something as both sides of the court room broke out into whispers at my words. I could see the strain in Zackly's expression and he sighed, "I would like to hear both sides and what would Sophie prove to you"

Nile Dok stood forward and spoke his case, "Sophie I believe is a different specimen altogether and the MP's would study her abnormality"

_Abnormal, not the first time someone called me that._

I let my hands fall onto my thighs and I flinched, thinking of the times I let the blade touch them, the blood spilling because I was an abnormality.

I glanced over to the Survey Corps and Commander Smith walked towards me, looking to me and then to Zackly, "Sophie would become an official member of the Survey Corps. Although with the little experience and knowledge, we would put Sophie to use and train her into a solider for the Survey Corps. Using the evidence from Trost, Sophie showed no fear in facing the Titan's and that is what I am looking for in an solider"

Darius tilted his head and wavered his hand. He stood up announcing, "Sophie will be going to the Survey Corps"

I felt the relief fall off my shoulders and Zackly smiled to me, "I hope you prove to be an efficient member of the Survey Corps Sophie. Good luck for the future"

I nodded to him, and then watched the Survey Corps coming towards me. Petra grinned widely and then hugged me tightly. I winced slightly and she muttered 'Sorry' stepping back.

Levi stood with his blank expression and then Erwin smiled at me, "I look forward to working with you"

I chuckled, "And you too Commander"

* * *

**So that's the chapter! I wanted to get her Trial out of the way for more action ahead xD **

**Things are going to be amazing in the next chapters, in terms of cliffhangers and so, but no biggie, some slip ups from Sophie will make the Survey Corps intrigued by who she is and what she knows xD **

**Responses to reviews - **

**Yuuki Hitsuguya - AND NOW YOU'VE FOUND OUT WHAT HAPPENS xD What did you think? :D **

**Hero - Thanks for the review, much appreciated! (^.o.^) I figured some people may ask that, and I figured, "If you travel to a world where technology is little compared to your own, would you want people to notice how different you are?" Most stories that fit into this category, introduce the new technology to these people and they marvel at it. Indicated towards the broken phone, I felt that Sophie was disconnecting herself from her world and becoming a part of SnK, accepting the fact that she cannot go back home. Hope that clears things up! :) **

**Please don't forget to READ and REVIEW! :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Long awaited chapter 6! I apologise for the long wait, I had a little writer's block doing this chapter. This chapter is more of a filler, covering the fact that Sophie is now in the Survey Corps, and is introduced to the main characters. **

**Most dialogue in this chapter, between the characters are taken from the anime episodes 14 &amp; 15, so I take no credit for that. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

I followed Erwin and Levi down a series of hallways and then into a small room. I recognised the three other people in the room, Hanji Zoe, Eren Jaegar and Mike Zacharius. Eren was sitting on the couch tending to his wounds, while Hanji was kneeling in front of him with a cloth in her hand as she pressed the cloth against his cheek.

Eren's gaze lifted and his teal green eyes brightened when he saw me. Mike turned round and glanced in my direction. Levi scoffed and went to stand against the wall, far away from everyone else. Erwin walked over to Eren and Hanji slowly crept up to me, with a mischevous grin.

She introduced herself, "You must be Sophie! I'm Squad Leader Hanji Zoe, but you can call me Hanji"

I shook her open hand and she introduced Mike and Eren to me. I waved at the both of them since they were standing far. Mike approached me and leaned towards me. I knew he was going to smell me, but what would he say or do?

Mike leaned back and frowned, muttering "Different"

My eyes widened at this, but everyone else took no notice, and Erwin knelt down in front of Eren.

"Sorry for that, the theatrics did place you under our custody"

Eren nodded, "I understand"

Erwin replied, "I can assure you the pain was worth it. We played our trump card at the perfect time. You have my upmost respect. Eren, I'm glad that you're on the team"

Erwin held out his hand and Eren yelled, shaking his hand, "Me too. I'm glad to be here too"

I watched as Levi wandered over towards Eren, occupying the seat next to him, stretching his arm out on the back of the couch, making Eren jump.

"Say Eren, do you hate me?"

Eren stuttered, "No. I understand why it was necessary. Its fine-"

Levi nodded, "Good, glad to hear it"

Hanji sighed, "You could have at least held back a little. You broke his tooth"

She revealed the snapped tooth in her hand, a small tooth lay on a handkerchief.

Levi looked grim, "Ewww, don't pick that up. That's disgusting"

"What?It's an important sample"

"Eren, I hope you're happy you're not to be dissected by freaks like her"

Hanji defended herself, "Don't put me in the same league as them! I wouldn't kill Eren"

Hanji paused before leaning forward more, "Hey Eren, may I see the inside of your mouth?"

He nodded and opened his mouth.

Hanji gasped, and I knew the reason why, "His tooth...It grew back"

That gathered the attention of everyone in the room. I stood there awkwardly as I hardly knew the people in the room, well from their perspectives anyway. As Erwin stood at the back of the room, I could feel his gaze on my back.

I turned around and he nodded to the door. I followed him outside the door and then he headed down a barely lit hallway.

He spun around on the spot and I halted, trying not to bump into Erwin.

He instructed, "Sophie, as part of the Survey Corps, you will need training. This will involve hand to hand combat and 3DMG. I want you to go with Squad Leader Hanji where she and Levi will train you. Hanji in 3DMG and the history of Titans, and Levi in hand to hand combat. Do not take this lightly. The Survey Corps is not child play, and you will need to be strong mentally and physically to fight the Titans."

I nodded, and Erwin continued, "Soon the Squad Leaders will be taking Eren Jaeger to a hideout, a place where the Scout Regiment used to own. You will join them and will train there, as well as following Corporal Levi's orders"

I bowed and then Erwin placed his hand on my shoulder, "I wish you the best of luck Sophie. The life of a member of the Survey Corps isn't for the faint hearted"

I nodded slowly and then he left me in the middle of the hallway. I walked back to the small room, spotting only Levi in there, standing at the window.

He turned his head to look at me and then headed out of the room, "Follow me"

I bowed and followed him, to find myself standing at a stable next to a horse. Everyone was kitting themselves up and getting on, and I jumped up, barely getting onto the horse. I didn't have anything to take with me apart from myself, but my old belongings must have fallen into someone's hands. There is hardly little proof in that bag to accuse me of things, just my unusual clothes and the chocolates to prove I was from another world.

I sighed as I held the reigns, waiting for the others to get ready.

Then we set off.

* * *

"An architectural marvel dont you agree? A proper royal residence once upon a time, and recently, our former headquarters. Fancy, yes, but certainly impractical once the Scouts got down to business. But far too much from the river or wall. This was the early days for us, do you understand? Now this is just a holding cell for our newest toy" Oluo commented as we slowly trotted towards the Headquarters.

I kept my gaze firm as I rode behind Petra and Levi, and I watched as Eren turned round to quickly glance at Levi and then swiftly turned back round. I blinked and then watched as Oluo leaned towards Eren, and then bit hard on his lip, blood beginning to spill. I rolled my eyes and smirked at this, as I remembered from the anime how prone he was to doing that.

We arrived at the building and got off our horses, I tied mine up in the stable and slowly walked up to Petra, Oluo and Eren. Petra and Oluo were bickering, obviously about Oluo acting like Levi and Eren was busy tending to the horses.

Levi walked up to us, "Sophie, you're helping to clean this building with Eren. Grab a broom and get to work"

I nodded to him and then glanced up at the building, it was going to be a long day!

* * *

**Sooooooo, how did you like the chapter?**

**Was it good? Or anything to improve?**

**What are you expecting in the next few chapters as both Hanji and Levi are training up Sophie to be a member of the Scout Legion?**

**I'm sorry I don't have much else to add for this chapter, but there will be more to come in the next chapter! :D **

**Please drop a review! :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**I dunno who is still reading this or not... I don't receive many emails from FF . net with notifications about stories and reviews etc... **

**Thought I'd update this and see who's still interested in it. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

To some people, cleaning is just a mundane, banal task. But to others, it's like an obsession for them to get things perfect.

I realised that when I first began cleaning out the basement for Corporal Levi.

I heard him complain to Eren about the state of his cleaning, and I chuckled to myelf, busying with cleaning out Eren's new bedroom. I grasped a broom and began sweeping the floor. Then I grabbed a cloth and began cleaning out the bathroom next to it. There were little cobwebs so I didn't have to worry about sudden spiders scuttling across the floor.

Footsteps echoed the halls and I knew someone was coming to see me. I kept cleaning out the webs dotted along the ceiling and I heard a faint "Tch". I slowly turned around, watching Corporal Levi inspecting the room, checking any dust was left.

Truthfully if I wasn't occupied with course work or my job, I would spend time in the kitchen cleaning out the cupboards, polishing the countertops and mopping up the floors. It was a simple task that had to be done, but I liked having music playing in the background to help me get on with the chores. My brother never helped out and remained in his room, playing on his Xbox.

The seat I was standing on began to wobble a little, and I jumped off as I caught the last cobweb in my cloth.

Levi kept looking around the room, and then glanced in the bathroom. He turned to me, his eyes gleaming, "Head upstairs and help Eren clean the rooms. He needs to take a leaf out of your book, immaculate"

I bowed to him, and then headed upstairs to join Eren. I was really surprised that I received a compliment, and from Levi as well.

Eren was standing with Petra, and the pair of them were talking about Levi. They would be discussing about his past life as a thug. All colour fell from my face when I remembered that Erwin said I would be involved in hand to hand training with Levi. He's lived a life as a thug, I'd doubt he'd go easy on me! I would end up dead!

I looked up and imagined the mistletoe hanging above the door, remembering of a video on YouTube with a Christmas parody, and Petra thinking, "OMFG he is under the mistletoe!"

I burst out laughing which caught their attention and I walked up to Eren, who was cleaning near the window.

"Sorry Eren, but you're doing it wrong! You need to grasp all of the cobwebs and make sure no spiders scuttle out!"

He jumped and I smirked.

"What the hell are you doing brats?"

We turned around and watched Levi open the window, letting the fresh air into the room, "I suggest Eren that you continue your work. Sophie, time for hand to hand combat"

My eyes widened and I followed him slowly, into the courtyard where everyone could watch him beat me to a pulp.

He tugged at his cravat and yanked up his sleeves, and I took a deep breath.

Some of Squad Levi paused and watched with intense stares as Levi spun on the spot and faced me.

"Sophie, on the count of three we will fight, don't hold back, and certainly don't squeal like a pig if you get injured" Levi scowled.

I bowed to him, holding my fists up near my face.

I was eager to fight, no matter how much it would hurt.

* * *

Levi struck the first blow, extending his leg to kick at me. He jumped up and sent the kick towards my face. I quickly stepped to the side and blocked the move, with raising my arm up. I grasped the leg and punched his thigh. He hissed and spun his other leg at me. I ducked down, and shrieked as it was close to my face.

He sent an assault of punches directed at my chest and face, but I just managed to scrape myself out of them. He yanked at my hair and punched my face, and then punched my stomach. I winced, crying out in pain and Levi spat in my face.

"I told you not to cry! You are just as pathetic as I thought you were! You're just a freak we've adopted!"

I felt ashamed of myself. He called me pathetic and that is what I am. I'm just nothing but a waste of space, even when the bullies picked on me. I'm pathetic because I self harmed, I cut myself because I let these bullies get to me.

He threw me to the ground, and I felt my arms tremble as I pushed myself up from the ground. I heard the faint whispers of Petra and Eren, and I glanced over to them, their faces chalked with fear. Despite the pain surging in my stomach and in my chest, I managed to get back on my feet.

_I'm not a weak person! I will never be weak. I may be a pushover or pathetic, but I have never been weak. I will not stand down and let this happen. He called me a freak. Just like those bullies! All those times I lifted the blade to my legs because I was taunted for being a freak, abnormal. I will show him!_

I raised my fists up in a fighting stance, and Levi "Tch'd" as he watched me.

"The pig has guts" He commented.

"I am no _pig_! Nor am I a _freak_!" I growled.

He rolled his eyes and he ran towards me. I yelled and jumped up from the ground, extending my leg to land a blow to his face. I jabbed at his arms and his legs. He secured me tightly against his chest, and I bit on his hand, lifting up my leg to kick him in the worst place a man could ever be struck. He groaned and I spun around, punching his face, knocking him off his feet.

I sat on his chest as I sent another few blows, and I heard the crunch of a bone breaking. _Huh, guess I broke his nose!_

I narrowed my gaze into his cold grey eyes and I spat, "You don't know what that word does to me. I have been called a freak all my life and I have self harmed, because I have been called a freak and abnormal. Call me that again, and I will personally castrate you"

I jumped up from sitting on him and stormed off to my room, to clean my wounds inflicted from the fight.

_I wont let myself be weak again!_

'Knock, knock'

"I'm not in the mood to talk" I replied back.

The door opened and I glanced up, noticing Hanji Zoe standing there warily. I frowned at her, and she kept standing there until I allowed her in. She paced about and then took a seat at the table, watching me sit down on the bed.

"What do you want Squad Leader?" I asked her.

She smiled and I saw the tears from her eyes, "You caused quite a commotion with that training between you and Levi. I don't think he'd take it too lightly that you bit his hand and kicked his jewels"

I let out a bitter laugh, "At least that would put an expression on his face, rather than being so cold-hearted all the time"

She grinned, "Everyone will be talking about this for years to come! I only came down if you wanted to learn about the Titans"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I'd rather spend time on my own. Have you got any reading material on Titans that I can read?"

She jumped to her feet and nodded, grasping my arm, making me follow after her down several corridors to a large room with lots of books and scattered papers. Humming to herself, Hanje pulled out several books and handed them to me. She grabbed more books and started building up a pile in my arms.

I thanked her and headed back to my room, lighting the candle that was sitting at the table and began to study Titans. Even though, I pretty much knew most of this.

I sighed and rubbed my head, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Please READ and REVIEW! I'd love to know who is still interested in this book! :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Oh my freaking God! Is it weird that I've kinda just remembered this? **

**I feel sorry for you guys! Things have just been really busy and then I keep forgetting about updating this! **

**But now I am prepared to reveal a NEW chapter! Not much long, I'm afraid, but it's what I was able to come up with! **

**I feel generous, so check a surprise at the end AN ;) **

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

I grumbled under my breath and slowly opened my eyes. I frowned, how I was looking at the ceiling of my room, when I only remember falling asleep at the desk, my head leaning on an open book. I stretched up my arms and stood up. I glanced down and noticed that I was still wearing my uniform from yesterday.

I grasped the brush on the table and began taking out the knots, and then putting my hair back into a ponytail. I had no idea what the time was and I wanted to quickly take a wash before I started today's work.

I found the bathroom soon enough and I felt my face pale noticing that it was a communial bathroom, so it was one that everyone shared.

I really hope I don't bump into a shirtless Levi or Erwin, because I would be drooling over that body!

I pulled off all my clothes and quickly washed myself over, before drying my body with the towel and dressing myself back up again. I figured I'd head back to my room and have a quick glance over those books.

Even though I pretty knew much about Titans, I'd doubt Hanji would let me off the hook when she discovers that Titans scream when they see my face. I don't even know how that occurs, let alone why that happens. I'd just be another experiment for Hanji to poke at.

"Excuse me-"

"Ooof-"

I fell to the ground and papers flew everywhere. Through the flurry of papers, I could see an irritated Levi behind them. I mentally cursed myself for not watching where I was going, and just lost in my own world.

"Tch brat, you have eyes on your face so you can see. Why did you not see me?" He growled.

I bowed to him, "I deeply apologise Sir. I was lost in my own world and I forgot where I was going. It won't happen again!"

He just scowled at me and I picked up the papers that lay on the floor. I blinked and glanced over one, which mentioned about the 57th Scouting Expedition. How soon would that be though? I remember in the anime series, it would be about a month before it happens! But I must tell someone though, before it is too late.

I gathered up the papers and handed them to Levi, who just glared at me and kept on walking down the halls. I figured quickly getting away may be the best option as Levi couldn't land me in punishment so soon. Getting back to my room I noticed the door was open, and I slowly walked in, noticing Hanji sitting on the seat at the desk.

Several books were open and I walked over, closing them and handing them back to her. I finished them before I went to sleep, or from what I can remember. Although how I ended up in bed this morning still confused me. Someone must have had the decency to move me from the desk to the bed.

Hanji jumped to her feet and her ponytail bounced up, "Sophie, today I'm training you in 3DMG! This is a crucial lesson, as you need to grasp the skill to use the gear in order to kill Titans"

I nodded to her, and then she left the room. I closed the door and followed after her, down the maze way of halls. I hadn't even had breakfast because of the incident earlier on with Levi. As we headed outside, there were two horses prepared for us by Eren. I smiled to him, and thanked him for the horses. I jumped onto one and galloped after Hanji who was leading me to a small forest.

This is going to be fun!

* * *

"Sophie, you need to balance! That's the main thing!" Hanji insisted.

I grumbled under my breath for the millionth time and scrambled back to my feet, "Hanji I can't do it! I'm a failure! You've seen how many times I had tried to do this and I can't! I have no balance or a strong core to do so! Maybe I'm not cut out for this"

I slumped back to the tree trunk and Hanji used her gear to join me on the floor, "Are you going to give up so soon Sophie? After just a day's training?"

I scowled to her, "Well I know I won't pick it up so easily! I'm not a fast beginner at things! I know it takes time to learn this sort of stuff"

Hanji looked solemn, "We have a whole month for you to lean, and if you're not cut out for the Scouting Legion, then I don't know what will happen to you"

I placed my face in my hands, "I cannot be of much use in the Military Police. A Titan brought me here, so I need to know why!"

Hanji leaned towards me, "Titans eh?"

I froze in my spot, thinking what I just said, and then quickly excused myself. I rode the horse back to Headquarters and then remained in my room for the remainder of the night.

* * *

**~ Third POV ~**

As Sophie rode away, Hanji frowned at the younger girl's actions and waited for a moment, before she too jumped on her horse and headed back to Headquarters. She quickly stormed towards Commander Erwin's office and knocked hastily on the door.

Hanji walked in after hearing Erwin shout "Come in", and noticed Levi was sitting in the back sipping on a cup of tea. She faced Erwin and explained the situation, especially what Sophie just said to her moments ago.

"Tell me again what she said Hanji" Erwin asked, looking up from his paperwork, into her wide brown eyes. Levi remained in the corner, not saying anything, while Hanji bounced up and down in front of Erwin's desk.

"I tell you something is up with Sophie. She said 'A Titan brought me here', so one is curious. I wondered what she meant by that and I've thought of many possibilities. The one which is most likely is, that Sophie comes from a world where Titan's dont exist!"

Levi snorted, breaking the silence around him, "How can we prove that though? Make sure she slips up with her act she is putting on? She looked at the paperwork I carried earlier and her eyes widened at the information about the 57th Expedition. Do you think she knows something that we dont?"

Erwin sighed and scribbled more on the blank parchments, before glancing to Hanji, "We need to make her break her act soon. See what she knows and why she is here. She may be of some use. Starting tomorrow, we all have the motive to break Sophie's silence"

* * *

**So Sophie has an interesting 3DMG lesson and already Erwin is eager to know what Sophie is hiding!**

**What do you think will happen now? Comment your ideas!**

**Psshtttt, there would be no point because ... ANOTHER CHAPTER IS FOLLOWING SOON AFTER THIS! HOW LUCKY ARE YOU GUYS! xD**

**Read and review, you know what to do! ^.~**


	10. Chapter 9

**DOUBLE BUMPER UPDATE FOR IN THE END! **

**WARNING! POTENTIAL SPOILERS AHEAD! (That is if you've not watched all of Season 1/Sophie, the OC, knows up to about Ch 75)**

**Enjoy the chapter! ;) **

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

I hated myself and my big mouth. It has landed me in the worst situations and I have really kicked myself up about such things. For example, just moments earlier.

I didn't realise what I just said to Hanji Zoe by, "A Titan brought me here" and now, I feel that I have jeporadized my position in the Survey Corps. I bet she's told someone about it, and she's going to prod me with needles to see if I'm a freak.

I tossed around in bed having difficulty to fall to sleep. The covers were entangled in my legs and I kept shifting, leaning on my side, lying on my back, stomach. This was really difficult. I grumbled under my breath and then pulled myself out of bed, slipping on a pair of trousers, tucking in my night shirt and tying up my shoes.

I felt like a midnight stroll could help me settle my thoughts. I headed down the various hallways to head outside, but before I went outside, I heard raised voices and I wished I didn't eavesdrop.

"I want you to watch Sophie and make sure that she slips up again" The voice of Erwin's echoed to the door.

I sighed and then went on my walk as planned. So Erwin has people on the eyeout in case I slip again? Well, I guess I better up my game, so something like today's events won't happen again. I wonder who he has got spying on me.

I shivered when I felt the cold air hit my arms as I opened the doors to go outside. I glanced up and saw the stars shining brightly in the night sky. Once I was able to name the constellations and point out the Big Dipper and Little Dipper, and Orion's Belt, but now I couldn't.

"Sophie?"

I didn't shift my position as I kept my gaze on the stars. I loved living in the country, as I could spend my time staring up at the stars. It was true, many couldn't see the stars if they lived in the city and that was because of pollution levels. But in the country, the skies were always shining with stars, bright like the lights on a Christmas tree.

I heard someone walk up to me and move so they were sitting next to me. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed it was Hanji and I kept my mouth shut, not interested in sharing any information. I had read many fanfictions to know that it was times like these when people blurted out their secrets and I intended on keeping a firm exterior. I didn't want to give in and tell the truth, but I didn't want Squad Levi to die. I knew that some people didn't like Petra, but she seemed such a nice character, mainly just misunderstood.

I knew how soon the graduates will appear here, and I really wanted to confess just to someone, so that if possible, capturing the two Titan Shifters could result in fewer deaths.

I nodded to Hanji and left her to study the stars.

* * *

Once I woke up, I knew I had training.

I wasn't in any mood to talk to anyone or even acknowledge several people. I quickly pulled on my uniform and headed towards the kitchen, just taking an apple for breakfast. I found the cleaning supplies and carried several to upstairs. At home, when I wasn't in the best of moods I would grab cleaning products and blitzed the entire house if I felt like it. Mundane tasks distracted me from my thoughts.

When we first blitzed the place, some rooms weren't touched and if this to be a home for a month, then I might as well start cleaning out the other rooms. I wrapped the cloth around my mouth as a mask and opened the door.

The room was very dusty and objects were scattered around the place. Boxes of books slammed against one wall and one large grand piano took up most of the room. I walked forwards to the outline of a window and kicked it open, the cool air absorbing some of the dust. I grabbed the brush and began sweeping the floor, moving objects about, as the floor was cleaned. I grasped a small cloth and began to wipe of the remaining dust off tables, the piano and several boxes.

I felt somewhat curious what occupied these boxes, and I opened one to peek in. Several books were boxed up, and I picked one up. My fingers traced the spine through the gloves and then I let the book fall open.

_This was a book about the outside world!_

I have no idea why this subject was taboo to many, there is nothing wrong about dreaming about the world and what it would be like. Many people would be curious to go out and see what it's like, but the lands are plagued with Titans. There are so many amazing sights to see and these people are confined within these walls. Some don't know what an "ocean" is and that is saddening to hear.

I rarely got to go on holiday with my family as my Dad was so busy working on the farm. We could never go on holiday at Easter, as that's when calves and lambs were born. We couldn't go in the summer as Dad worked with an agriculture contractor to help collect the silage, and that was to pay the bills. The one time we went on holiday it was to Spain and it was amazing! We stayed in Barcelona and I used my six years of Spanish to help us. We spent our days on the Mediterranean Sea and on the beaches.

They will never know.

I hastily began cleaning again when I heard footsteps which pulled me out of my daydream. I wiped down the rest of the surfaces and brushed up the remains on the floor.

"Who is in here?".

I began to clean up the window and the footsteps ceased, "Sophie, what are you doing here?.

Turning around, I watched Hanji standing at the doorway and Levi making his way into the room inspecting my cleaning.

Hanji looked at me, while I casually glanced between Levi and the box in front of me, and I sighed, "I wanted a break from training. It definitely won't take me a day to be as amazing as you with the 3DMG, so I thought I'd help about and clean this room."

Hanji nodded and then she left. I quickly called for her, heading out of the room and reaching her. I asked her about working on my own with the gear, but with supervision in the afternoon. She grinned and agreed, joining me after lunch for that.

I smiled to myself and headed back to the room. I froze when I realised Levi was still in the room. He stood at the window, his gaze firm on the window panes. He turned around to face me, nodding approvingly at my work and then leaving the room.

Once the cleanliness of the room was deemed to a perfect standard, I joined the other members for lunch. I sat with Petra who was kind enough to let me sit with her and Eren. Eren was nice too, but I could see the fiery determination in his eyes when we spoke about Titans.

* * *

Petra gave me advice towards my lesson and I took them on board, as I made my way to the small forest next to the Castle. I pulled on each strap and poised at the ready with the 3D gear. If I am working on my balance, and I use the velocity of the swinging motion to move about, then this could work out.

I cleared my throat, gaining Hanji's attention, before I pressed the button to extend the wires and I jumped into the air, letting the motion of the movement to swing. I quickly yanked on the wires and inserted them into tree trunks, swinging back and forward.

I paused letting the velocity halt to a stop and extended my arms out, keeping me poised like a statue. As the word statue came into my mind, I made sure to be stiff. It's the association to Doctor Who and the Weeping Angels, one of the deadliest and scariest monsters known. You had to be frozen in your steps if you faced an Angel.

Hanji clapped loudly, "Well done Sophie!"

I grinned widely and glanced down, my legs hovering above the ground, not moving an inch.

I can use the 3DMG!

* * *

**Sorry, but those who haven't read the manga and those who aren't up to date with it may not understand what Sophie said with the "two Titan shifters".**

**Basically Sophie knows up to Chapter 75 of the manga series, so she will know what happens in the future. **

**I'm repeating this again if you haven't noticed! There will be spoilers in future chapters, so BE WARNED! If you want to read, read at your own risk!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Read and review, that's what you gotta dooo! ^.~**


	11. Chapter 10

**Wow, it's certainly been a while since I last updated this! I hope you are all doing well, and me? I'm busy busy at work as usual :'( **

**I'm going back to the manga storyline as I know I've been trailing away from it, but I am focusing on the Manga! I will follow up to the 'Return to Shiganshina' arc, which are the latest chapters that have been released. **

**Without further ado... enjoy the chapter! :) **

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

The next three days proved strenuous and antagonising. Every inch of my body ached from being abused during the hand to hand training and the dizziness from the 3DMG training. Corporal Levi took every opportunity to beat me senseless until I was strong enough to block his moves, but he was always too fast for me.

Pushing myself over the limit, I kept on training and kept being struck by an assault of punches and kicks. I didn't want to be sent to the Boot Camp, as I would be no use there while everyone else dies from many events. If I'm here to change events, then I need to be part of the Survey Corps.

I rubbed my forehead as I sat down on the bench with Petra and Eren. My limbs ached from Levi's beating earlier today, and I slowly twisted my wrists, stretching my fingers and letting them crack one by one. My hand curled around the bowl as I began eating the stew slowly, listening in to what Petra and Eren had to say.

"...Squad Leader Hanji wants you involved in a few experiments tomorrow, tonight at the meeting, she'll brief you in. She's been away all day, hopefully back tonight in time for the meeting"

I snort as I take another spoonful of stew and glance towards Eren and Petra who were both frowning at me. I shrugged my shoulders and stirred my stew, "I only wish to convey my thoughts towards the experiments to you Eren. Hanji may not have the time for experiments, as for the past few days she's been helping to train me with the Maneuver Gear. Although today she has been away working with Mike and Erwin. She did mention about putting me in several experiments, but we've never had the time. If she thinks that tomorrow is a good day to experiment on you Eren, then she's wrong"

They both looked dumbfounded at me and I quickly finished off the stew, taking the bowl into the kitchen and cleaning it up. As I dried my hands, I began thinking of tomorrow's events - the death of the Titans in custody. I gave away an inkling to Petra and Eren about tomorrow, but I'm not sure if they will follow this or not.

"Sophie?"

I glanced up, noticing Petra walking through, with a large pile of dishes in her hands. I smiled to her, taking half of the dishes from the pile and sitting them in the sink, letting them soak for a little while in the hot water. I kept dangling my fingers in the warm soapy water, before I began doing the dishes for Petra. She stood drying while I washed.

"You seemed a little off earlier about the experiments, what's up?" Petra asked, keeping her gaze on the bowls and cutlery.

I sighed, as I grasped another bowl, cleaning it out, "You saw what that Titan was like when you first met me. It screamed when it saw me. I just don't know, I'm afraid of the unknown. Squad Leader Hanji was supposed to perform several experiments with me on Titans. What if I'm the same as Eren, a threat to humanity?"

I tried to convey the majority of my thoughts across. Yes, I was afraid of what these powers could do to those around me. I hoped that I would be beneficial to humanity, of some use anyway. I didn't want to be a waste of space.

Petra hummed to herself which broke me out of my thoughts and I joined her along with Eren, Levi and Squad Levi in a meeting room a few hours later. I don't have anything else to do.

* * *

We all huddled around a table in a smaller room than the dining hall. Levi sat at one end of the table and Eren sat at the other end. I sat on one side, close to Eren, and next to Petra who was stuck between Oluo and I. On the other side, Eld and Gunther sat together. The clatter of tea cups on the table echoed in the growing silence.

Eld sat his cup of tea down and announced, "I assume our orders are to remain on standby will last for a few more days. But I hear they're planning a major expedition beyond the wall thirty days from now. And that fresh graduates are going to participate straight away too"

"Is that true Eld? That seems pretty sudden to me, especially since the rookies already had to endure that last Titan attack" Gunther commented as he wavered his hand about.

Oluo rolled his eyes, "I bet those brats were scares out of their wits", and took a sip of tea, his gaze focused on the drink.

I sat next to Petra and she faced Captain Levi, "Is this true Captain?"

Levi leaned back in his seat, one arm on the desk, "I'm not in charge of coming up with missions. But, knowing Erwin, he's put far more thought into this than we have."

Eld seemed troubled, his hands linked together and his chin resting on his hands,"Indeed, there's never been a situation like this before. So many lives were lost establishing a route to reclaim Wall Maria. Just when it seemed like it went up in smoke, suddenly a completely different ray of hope has presented itself"

He glanced up towards Eren, and I peeked out from the corner to notice that all eyes were on Eren. He sat there speechless, before glancing down to his hand.

Eld asked, "It's still hard to believe, but how does this "changing into a Titan" thing work anyway, Eren?"

Eren kept his gaze down, "My memories of it aren't very clear, but it's like being in a trance... I set it off by inflicting self-harm though. I take my hand like so and.."

He raised his hand and paused, as if thinking to himself. I knew he wasn't very certain on what he said. He was asking himself how he knew such knowledge. I knew that he inflicted pain when he turned, but it is more to do with having a goal to turn rather than the pain. The reason he can turn is because his father injected Titan blood into his system after Wall Maria fell.

"You guys know you can't get any more information out of him than what's in the reports. Not that she won't try, of course. Better hope you don't end up end when she tinkers with you Eren " Levi mentioned as he sipped on his tea, fingers grasped around the brim.

Eren frowned, "Huh? Who's "She"?"

I smirked behind my tea, knowing exactly who we were talking about.

I jumped in my seat as I heard the door rattle and most people glanced to the door, apart from Levi who sat there with no emotion. Petra ran to the door and opened it, revealing the very person we were talking about - Hanji.

Hanji burst in the room, "Good evening, members of the Levi Squad! How is Castle life treating you?"

"You're back early" Levi spoke up.

She grinned as she kept her gaze on Eren, "I just couldn't help myself!"

Eren began to speak, "Section Commander Hanji-"

Hanji walked towards him and kept on smiling, "Sorry for the wait Eren. I'm actually in charge of examining two Titans we caught in town. I'd like you to help with my experiments tomorrow, so I came to get your permission"

Eren frowned "Experiments? What do I have to do?"

I began to avert my gaze as I knew Hanji would start her craze, conveying her undying love for Titans and her experiments.

"Why the most exhilarating thing of all, of course!" Hanji would soon burst with excitement as I could see her eyes gleaming with glee.

"Umm, I'm not in a position to give myself permission. I don't have authority over myself you see..." Eren trailed on.

Hanji spun round, "Levi, what are the plans for Eren tomorrow?"

Levi spoke, "Cleaning the garden"

Hanji looked really happy, "There! Its decided! Eren! I look forward to tomorrow!"

"Ugh right. But what kind of Titan experiments are we talking about here?" Eren asked.

I could see the discomfort grow amongst Squad Levi and I knew how desperately they wanted to leave the room.

Hanji lifted her head, and Eren breathed a little, before repeating himself, "Err, as I said, what kind of experiments are we-"

Oluo 'tsk'd, "Hey stop! Don't ask that!"

Hanji sighed in relief, "Ahhh...I knew it...I thought you might be curious enough to ask."

Levi pushed himself up from his seat, and soon we began to empty the room, leaving Eren in with Hanji. I knew well enough what they would discuss heavily in that small room, which would keep Eren up all night. I looked back at Eren's confused expression and then headed in the direction of my room.

I wanted to sleep, but my mind was alert talking away to itself. My hand hovered over the door handle but I stopped and began on walking around the castle. I froze at the door, and my curiosity took over, as the last time for the walk, I heard Erwin's plans.

My feet brought me back to the room I cleaned earlier on, with the grand piano and stacks of book filled boxes. I opened the small window and gasped as the stars filled the night sky, creating a beautiful sight to anyone who was gazing.

My fingers hovered over the rusty keys and I began playing a few notes, noticing how well they still functioned. Again, the same notes played and they bounced off the walls with the noise.

The few notes turned into a sequence and I song I loved most, and I felt myself drift away into the music, singing along.

"_I've been believing in something so distant _

_As if I was human_

_And I've been denying this feeling of hopelessness _

_In me, in me_

_All the promises I made _

_Just to let you down _

_You believed in me, but I'm broken_

_I have nothing left _

_And all I feel is this cruel wanting_

_We've been falling for all this time _

_And now I'm lost in paradise_

_As much as I'd like the past not to exist _

_It still does _

_And as much as I'd like to feel like I belong here I'm just as scared as you_"

I played the last notes, before shutting the window and the piano, leaving the room as if no one had gone there. I paused when I closed the door, feeling that someone was following me, and quickly headed back to my room. Slipping into my room with no one noticing, I hummed the rest of the lyrics to myself, and I found my eyesight heavy, slowly falling asleep to the song in my head.

* * *

**So.. how did I do with this chapter? **

**If you are looking for the song in question and have no idea what it's called - look for Lost in Paradise by Evanescence :) It's one of my favourite songs of the band :D **

**If you liked it, then please read and review! **


	12. Chapter 11

**It's surprising how much time I have if I do not procrastinate! xD Which I find it hard anyway, when I want to watch new anime, and here I am doing re-runs of Vampire Diaries and Doctor Who xD Also, working 40 hours a week hits reality quite hard, when I'd like to update so it's mainly when I have a chance after work, and at weekends when I'm not too busy with my guitar lessons xD**

**Now, I have the opportunity to update!**

**Things might be taking a turn for the worse for Sophie! Warning! Spoilers may be ahead! **

**Enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

"Sophie?"

I glanced up from my bowl of stew to see Petra waving her hand in front of my face. I blinked for a moment, pushing my thoughts away, and turning to face the auburn-haired woman.

"What's the matter Petra?" I asked, pushing the spoon in the bowl and taking another mouthful of the stew.

I wish I could push myself with motivation to watch what I eat. I knew I didn't have a choice on what I eat here, stuck with porridge and stew. Compared to the food that I used to eat, I knew how easily I can lose weight now even with the pressuring exercises in training to become a soldier.

When I woke up this morning, I was amazed at how the hard work was paying off. The marks etched on my thighs slowly began to fade. My legs were beginning to tone with the amount of exercising I've been doing. The fat loss helped to contribute to an amazing confidence boost!

"Apparently Captain Levi and Squad Leader Zoe wish to speak to you after supper. Hanji told me to tell you" Petra replied, slowly relaxing herself after a long day of training.

The both of us worked with the Maneuver Gear and hand to hand combat. Levi and Hanji were super busy with paperwork for the upcoming expedition, and couldn't spend a lot of time training me. I asked Hanji and Levi if Petra would be able to train me. Levi wasn't overly keen on the idea but Hanji backed the idea. Levi slowly gave way and allowed Petra to train me.

I nodded, thanking Petra and Eren sat down next to me. Over the past few days, Eren helped to give me tips and such for with fighting and the 3DMG. I was incredibly thankful of Eren, as it helped to boost my morale striving to do my best. He did graduate in the Top 10 of his group. Him and his friends all gaining some spot within the Top 10.

Petra glanced warily from her stew, looking a little timid, "So Sophie, you hardly speak much about your past or your family. I guess there's not much to talk about if you don't share it"

I felt a little irritated that she could ask such a thing, it did feel very personal and I no longer felt comfortable sitting. Memories resurfaced of my family, but that Titan came to mind, as it plucked me from my own world and brought me here. I paused eating to press a hand against my mouth, attempting to stop the bile from rising, as I recalled being glued by blood within the stomach.

Petra stood up, shaking her head, "Sophie I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked!"

The people in the room stopped, to turn to Petra and I, and I could feel their gazes pressing into my back. I swallowed back the bile and glared at Petra, "Don't ask me that again"

I quickly moved, leaving the room and heading outside for fresh air. I needed a moment to clear my mind, plus the cold air helped to settle my stomach. I walked away from HQ and began climbing up a tree. I liked spending my time up in trees, it's something I done when I was a young child. I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent, the smell of the countryside made me feel a little homesick.

"Tch. Oi brat!"

I rolled my eyes, I didn't even have to guess who this person was standing below me. I stood up, stretching my legs and brushing off shrubbery, and then swinging down from each branch until I landed on the ground next to Levi.

"How may I help you Sir?" I asked, while pulling my hair out of the bobble and then quickly plaiting it.

His eyes narrowed, watching me intently tying my hair up, "You were supposed to report to Hanji and myself an hour ago"

I bowed to him, "I deeply apologise sir. I didn't know how long I had been out here"

He glared to me and then walked off, I followed behind him, back into HQ and down the various hallways. We stopped at a door, and he knocked several times before he walked in.

I stood at the empty door, watching Levi walk in and make himself comfortable in Erwin's office. I watched Erwin's gaze as he was busy working on paperwork. He glanced up, noticing Levi in the room and then his icy blue eyes locked my brown eyes in a staring competition. I noticed the black bags underneath his eyes and he looked weary, even with the black bags.

I remained outside the door before Commander Smith gave his permission for me to come in. I saluted and walked into the room. Erwin gestured towards the open seat in front of his desk and I nodded to him, before sliding down onto the seat.

"Commander" I spoke with a clear voice.

He glanced up from his paperwork, to look me in the eyes and then busied himself with even more work, "Captain Levi has informed me of your training with Miss Ral, and with the few weeks of training, I wish to notify you that in two days time you will undergo a series of tests and prove your worth and talent. How well you perform will determine which Squad you will work with."

I blinked, taking in the information. I am going to be assessed on my skills and these will determine who I will work with?

"Two days?" I mutter under my breath.

Erwin hummed, "Of course, the assessment will take place on June 8th at 1PM. You will first take a test on your knowledge of Titans, then 3DMG and finally hand to hand combat with myself"

My jaw automatically dropped leaving my mouth hanging. Him? Out of all the people in the Survey Corps I have to fight against Erwin? I closed my mouth quickly, not trying to cause a scene.

"Is there a problem Sophie?" Erwin asked, taking a moment from his work.

I shook my head, "No Sir"

Erwin sighed, "I hope this doesn't trouble your mind, but could you tell me a little about your background?"

I blinked, feeling a little startled at his request, and I tried to answer as honestly as I could with slightly bending the truth, "My name is Sophie Davidson, and I'm 18 years old, 19 in three days. I lived with my younger brother, father and mother on a farm. My older sister moved out when she was 16. I helped my father on the farm and also worked around the house. When I turned 9, my mother collapsed and later died in my arms. Her lungs failed. I was depressed because of this, and I harmed myself because I felt her death was my fault. We slowly moved on and Dad found someone else. Fast forward to about a week ago, our farm was under attack by Titans and I watched both my brother and father die right before me. I quickly grabbed the reigns of a horse and rode away from the Titan onslaught. Then I bumped into you."

Erwin looked quite surprised and he lowered his head, "I give you my condolences Miss Davidson for the attack"

I smiled sympathetically and turned round, noticing Levi was swirling a fresh cup of tea.

Erwin dismissed me and I saluted to him, leaving the office.

* * *

Once I was outside, I let out a shaky breath. I can't believe how convincing my story was! I knew my family was still alive, but I can't see them again.

I began wandering about the castle and I headed back to the small room with the piano. I felt attached to the piano, something that would help me express my emotions and to play songs from the world I'm from, I don't feel as homesick as I thought I would be.

I opened the piano and began playing several notes, before drifting off into another song.

"_Catch me as I fall _

_Say you're here and it's all over now _

_Speaking to the atmosphere _

_No one's here and I fall into myself _

_This truth drives me _

_Into madness _

_I know I can stop the pain _

_If I will it all away If i will it all away_

_Don't turn away (Don't give in to the pain)_

_Don't try to hide (Though they're screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them)_

_Don't turn out the light (Never sleep never die)_"

"I never knew you could play the piano"

I stood up from the piano and spun around on the spot to see Erwin at the doorway. He was kitted out in his uniform but without the jacket. I could see his biceps bulging out of the white shirt and his chiseled chest hugging around the shirt.

I was out of words, quite speechless, and I was finding it hard not to stare at Erwin's chest, "I-I'm-Uhhh"

Erwin smiled, "You have a beautiful voice. If you lived in Sina, you would be the jewel of their parties. Everyone would adore your music and your voice."

He walked into the room and took a seat next to me, gazing out of the windows towards the speckled starry night, "Sina are hosting a ball a week before the expedition. The Commander-in-Chief Zackly wishes to see you in the capital and the Squad Leaders will be present - Mike, Hanji, Levi - and myself."

I nodded slowly, wondering what Erwin was implying. I did have an idea what he was saying, but I was waiting for him to admit it.

I froze as I felt Erwin's soft touch graze my cheek as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I felt my cheeks warming up, no doubt I'd be blushing like a beetroot.

I thought Erwin would have mentioned more about the ball, but he just smiled to me and squeezed my hand, before leaving the room.

I felt that from this moment on, things were changing between Erwin and I. My heart was beating wildly when he caressed my face, and I thought there would be standards in this world with intimacy.

I was falling for Erwin, and hard.

* * *

**So I hoped you enjoyed the Sophie/Erwin fluff! Any ideas for a ship name? ;) Awkward names, so it'll be hard making up one xD **

**Like the song? It's Whisper by Evanescence :) The acoustic version is much better :D **

**What are you expecting during the assessments? And why did you think Erwin told Sophie about the ball?**

**Please drop your opinions in the review box and also tell me what you think about the chapter! **

**Sophie**


	13. Chapter 12

**Yo yo yo! **

**Seeing my emails which have been swamped by new followers, favourites and reviews, and it's like "Yay! People like my stories!" :')**

**I just checked the follower and favourites list and my jaw just DROPPED! 36 favourites and 48 followers? Damn! :O **

**Reviews - **

**Yuuki Hitsuguya: Oh do you? Evanescence is one of my favourite bands! :D I love Amy Lee and her voice, its so perfect! 3 I'm glad that you're liking the chapters! :) **

**GoldenLombaxGirl: She shall go to the Ball! (That was a Cinderella reference I just made haha :') ) For the next song, keep your eyes peeled! :) **

**Lizy2000: Oh yes Erwin has made a move! And thanking me for updating? Thank you for reviewing! ^.^ **

**kwest7262: Can't wait? I'm glad that you're enjoying the story! **

**I hope you enjoy the new chapter! **

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

A small sigh escaped my lips as I began tossing and turning underneath the covers. I couldn't shake the thought of tomorrow's events - the day of Judgement. That and the small gesture Erwin showed towards me.

_Him tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, it felt intimate and my breath was caught in my throat when it happened. Plus I was busy oogling his muscles as his shirt looked right around his abs and biceps. My emotions were running wild from that one moment. Does he like me back? How does he feel about me?_

_Thinking of tomorrow's events, how can I face fighting Erwin? No doubt he will fight dirty, and put me in some uncomfortable positions which may make my heart race - pinned down on the ground, locked against his chest. Or I may straddle his chest when I throw several punches at his face._

_I don't know what tomorrow might bring, but I hope it all goes in my favour. _

* * *

I stood as still as a statue as I waited in the empty courtyard for Erwin, Levi and Hanji. Hanji is going to test me on my knowledge of Titans and Levi is going to overlook my aptitude with the manoeuvre gear while Erwin was determined to see my hand to hand combat capability.

I wore the standard uniform, except for the jacket as I wasn't given one when I first came here, and I kept fighting with the collar which is irritating me, trying to smooth it out and then fold it down.

"Cadet Davidson"

I glanced up and noticed that Squad Leader Hanji appeared in the courtyard. Her clothes were a little scuffled and her hair a mess, but her eyes were brimming with excitement. She squealed and walked towards me, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Shall we get started Sophie?" She asked, turning her body in the direction towards the castle.

I nodded, replying, "Yes Squad Leader"

I followed her, as she led me down in the labyrinth of halls before standing outside her office. I peered in and noticed all the clutter of books and notes scattered everywhere. A small space was cleared on the large table, with a few pages of sheets sitting neatly in place.

I walked over to the space and bowed to Hanji before taking a seat. I glanced down, noticing that the pages were blank and a quill and a tub of ink sat next to them.

Hanji smiled, "Instead of giving you set questions, Commander Smith thought it best to test your own knowledge and write down everything that you know about the Eotenas"

I nodded slowly, and Hanji rung a small bell before lighting a candle, "You have one hour. Best of luck!"

It was different writing with a quill and ink, reminding me of Harry Potter and how they were different with writing tools. I began writing down everything that I knew about them.

_"Appearing from nowhere about 100 years ago, the Titans were known little to humans until we realised that their source of food was human bodies. Through 100 years, Titans have devoured human after human and the last remaining humans built three walls to protect themselves from the Eotenas - Wall Maria, Rose and Sina. They pay no attention to animals, only humans."_

I paused, thinking I should add more information about the Titans that Hanji may not know. I mentally debated this for a while, before I put the quill back to the paper.

_"Due to circumstances, mankind has now learned that there are humans that can turn into Titans - Titan shifters. There are three occurrences that this has happened - the Colossal Titan breaking into Shiganshina District and the Trost District, the Armoured Titan destroying Wall Maria, and Eren Jaegar, who in the retake of Trost, used his abilities to seal up Trost. It has been theorised that these Titan shifters have abilities of their own - hardening their skin, calling out for a hoard of Titans. Titan shifters are easy to distinguish as they do not eat humans, instead they kill them if they attempt to reach the nape. Although Titans are able to regenerate limbs, cutting out a chunk of flesh from the nape of the neck eliminates them. Researched by Squad Leader Hanji Zoe, Titans cannot feel any pain and their energy comes from the sun. As of the sun being their source of power smaller Titans sleep through the night, whereas larger Titans are still able to roam at night which is due to the body mass of the Titans. Titans have no reproductive organs so there is little knowledge of how Titans reproduce."_

I couldn't think of anymore to write, so I ended it there and handed the pages to Hanji. She looked at the text with awe, as I didn't assist her with any experiments and she didn't consult me with much information.

Hanji blinked, and looked up from the papers, "Captain Levi will be waiting outside for you in the courtyard in five minutes"

I nodded, saluting her and leaving the room. I heard her mutter, "I cannot believe it" and that's when I slowly pushed my way towards the courtyard. I stretched my legs as I walked over, as I felt a little stiff from sitting still for about an hour.

I kept shaking my legs and stretching my arms as I headed outside. I narrowed my gaze when I saw Levi fixing his cravat standing next to two horses held by Eren. I began to ponder why he would wear such a thing, and after fixing it, he turned around and saw my approaching figure. I smiled to Eren, and he grinned back at me. "Tch stop flirting brats. Get on the horse Cadet and follow me"

I began to snicker, Levi thinking I was flirting with Eren?! Eren is a nice person, but I wouldn't date him. I know how much Mikasa loves him, yet I ship Eren and Levi together so badly! Ereri must happen! I will make it happen!

Levi glared his grey eyes at me and I gulped, thinking he was going to kill me. He just scoffed and headed slowly on his horse. Eren still stood next to the other horse and I thanked him. I slid onto the horse and followed Levi with a slow trot.

As we headed outside and rode for what felt like an hour, we arrived at a small forest. Some squad members like Oluo and Gunter were here, obviously preparing for my test. They nodded to me and I saluted them both.

I began to play with the gear, making sure it was working correctly, clicking the trigger and I aimed towards a tree nearby, and the hook planted into the trunk. I clicked the trigger again and the rope retracted into the box.

Levi stood on a tree and he muttered, "Oi brat! It's time. Don't fuck up or your joining Eren cleaning the stables!"

I rolled my eyes jokingly, and then clicked the trigger, swinging through several trees. The sudden appearance of the Titan model made me stop, but I swung below it, using the swinging trajectory to hack into the neck.

I slowly began to free fall, waiting until I was almost inches from the ground before I swung back up in the air. Reckless it was, but my gear became faulty and I couldn't shoot the grapples properly. A small part of the machine began to faulty.

I was half way going to attack the next model, when my left grapple gave way and I yelped. It wasn't working, and I was using the momentum of the swing to work with only the right grapple. I weighed my body towards the centre of the Titan, and then I jumped into the air, somersaulting over the neck and cutting out a sizeable chunk.

I heard a whistle and I knew it was over. I watched the right grapple carefully as I began to descend to the ground. Gunther and Oluo looked speechless while Levi rolled his eyes.

I knew I wouldn't get any supportive words off Levi, but Gunther clapped my back as we headed back to Headquarters.

_That was such a disaster! I'll have failed it! My gear became faulty! It would penalise this test!_

I sighed as I looked up to the sky, watching clouds fill the clearless sky.

* * *

"Hey Sophie"

I looked up seeing Eren holding an apple and a water container.

He yelled, "I brought these for you! Commander Smith has allowed you a break before the hand to hand combat"

I smiled, "Thanks for that Eren!"

I began drinking small gulps of water, and then I took a bite of the apple, sitting in silence. Eren stood awkwardly and I waved to the empty space next to me. He nodded and sat down.

"Say Sophie, about earlier with Levi..." He began.

I shook my head, "Sorry Eren. You're a really good friend, I'm just not interested in dating. I've had bad experiences before"

He looked gutted, slowly accepting my words and I continued on, "Besides, I know that Mikasa will get mad about it"

He frowned, "How do you know that? I haven't spoken to you about Mikasa before"

Mentally I was like _SHITSHITSHITSHIT,_ but on the outside I was keeping my cool.

I smiled, "Hanji told me that you and her are siblings. A lot of cases, siblings get mad and be really overprotective when it comes to dating"

Eren 'ohhh'd and I nodded, finishing off my apple.

I heard lots of voices and I peeked up, noticing that lots of people gathered in the courtyard.

_Great! I have an audience!_

I pushed myself up from the ground and brushed the dirt off my trousers as I walked towards Erwin who was discarding his tie and jacket.

_THE ABS AND BICEPS ARE COMING OUT! Brace yourself and your mind! If I could stand and drool, watching his toned figure, I would! _

I sighed and watched as people began to form a crowd around the two of us. I could see the faces off the 104th Graduation Class such as Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Jean, Reiner and Bertholdt. Eren was standing with them, and Mikasa was glaring daggers at me. I guess Eren told her about earlier.

Hanji, Levi and Mike stood at one end of the large group where Erwin was handing his jacket to. His icy blue eyes caught mine staring and he gestured towards the middle.

Erwin breathed, "Don't hold back, give it your all"

I nodded and held my arms up in a defensive stance. I saw as Erwin began imitating me and my move. I bounced on both feet, waiting for the first strike, whether it was from him or I had to make the move.

He made the first move, sending a punch to my face. Taking advantage of my size compared to his, I swiftly ducked and jabbed his chest as hard as I could. He jerked his knee up, but I dodged it. I quickly lept into the air, kicking his arm which was trying to reach for me, and on landing, I managed to land another blow to his thigh before executing several cartwheels and standing a few meters away from him.

He looked irritated, and I ran at him. He held his arms up defensively, and I dodged them, jumping around him to lock my legs around his neck. I let him throw me off, and I fell to the ground. I jumped back up, but two blows struck my chest and stomach.

I coughed and spat blood onto the ground. I held my hands up and another blow was heading in my direction. I grasped it and yanked his arm away, smacking his face.

Erwin locked me in his grasp, bound against his chest. My mind would've automatically squealed, the thought of me held against him. But I was freaking out and I froze.

_The last time I was held this close, I was almost raped. I was beaten to a pulp and I watched as my sister was raped right in front of me. I watched as she screamed, crying out her eyes while the group of guys laughed loudly._

_I don't want this to happen again._

I opened my eyes, and I heard whispers of the group.

I growled under my breath, "Don't hold me this close, because I will bite back"

That's what I done. I bit his hand, jerked my foot up right at his crotch, and punched his face again, landing on his nose.

Blood started to drip from his nose, and his hair was disheveled.

He rubbed his nose and nodded to everyone, who was watching intently.

"Cadet Davidson, you will learn tomorrow your fate. Everyone is dismissed!"

People left and I shivered, my hands clasped around my chest. Goosebumps etched on my arms, I glanced to Erwin who was being treated by Hanji and Levi.

I sighed and walked towards Erwin. He looked pissed and upset, from the hard glare he was shooting me. I felt so hurt, but I understood that I hurt him.

I turned round and left them, slowly retreating to the four corners of my room.

* * *

**Apologies for the long wait! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**This is one of the longest chapters I have wrote for In The End!**

**I'd like to hear what you loved most about the chapter, so please review! **


	14. Chapter 13

**Hola! Konnichiwa! Guten Tag! Salut! How are you all? I am surprised at how regular I am with updating this, every week or so, if that xD **

**I have loads of new surprises in store, and will be writing up to the recent Manga arc of 'Return to Shiganshina', well spoilers of up until then, more likely writing this with 40 ish chapters, at a rough estimate. I will put warnings if there are spoilers, SO READ AT YOUR OWN CAUTION!**

**Reviews: **

**To GoldenLombaxGirl: It does hurt! This chapter you'll see the consequences of her actions! :( I haven't heard of that, but I quickly googled it and noticed it was a 3DS game, I'll definitely give the song a listen to! :) **

**To Screaming Dean: Thanks for the review and your thoughts! :) I'm not so good with writing long chapters, as in more than 3/4k, so I'd rather stick with 2k, which I am comfortable doing :) As for that comment... you'll have to read on and find out xD **

**To Yuuki Hitsuguya: I think with showing Sophie's thoughts, we learn more about her as a person and the reason behind her actions :) Even future events if that! As for mentioning her backstory, none of it is all sunshine and daisies! This chapter... I'm not gonna disclose, but read with caution... O.O**

**Enough of me rambling, enjoy the chapter! :)**

**Just a heads up, there are mentions of self harm in here. So if your not comfortable with it, skip it! I'll include a page break, in case you want to skip! **

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

Ever since the fight, I felt so _vulnerable_. I knew I took down one of the strongest soldiers in the Survey Corps, but it still didn't help the growing goosebumps crawling on my arms.

I felt every eye on me that night as I sat alone having my supper. My head was leaning on the support of my hand, as my elbow was perched on the table. I glared down at the horrid bowl of stew, and angrily stirred my spoon around the lumps of food.

As the new additions arrived, I saw them crowd Eren's table and he chatted about his day's here. Mikasa and Armin sat on each side, while the others swarmed the table.

Other Squad Members were huddled to themselves, and I was left on my own. A sense of deja vu clouded my mind, as this layout reminded me of my days at school - the popular students crowding around the tables, chatting loudly to one another, and I was alone at the table, with no friends or even anyone I could talk to.

I slowly finished that bowl of stew and walked towards the kitchen, knowing I had every pair of eyes etched onto my retreating figure. I washed my own bowl in the hot soapy water and then dried my hands.

* * *

**[Warning - mentions of self harm!]**

* * *

I just felt _alone_.

No one bothered to speak to me, ask me if I was alright. All the attention was gleaming off Erwin, the whispers were even about Erwin and his injuries.

_No one will miss me if I'm gone_.

I headed back to my room, locking myself in.

_None of these people know what I have gone through._

My legs gave out and I fell to the floor in a mess. I sniffed, rubbing my watery eyes and pulled my legs up to my chest, cradling my fragile body against the wooden door. My head rested against the door and I knew that my will was crumbling as each tear cascaded down my red cheeks.

I knew I was having another episode and I was tempted to grab a blade, releasing the anger through the pain. But I had several episodes before and I managed to pull through, I was given medication to help these urges cease to exist. The scars on my legs were proof of my addiction I had broken. I was admitted to hospital too many times to count, it was how I dealt with the loss of my mother.

There was someone I had to help me through this, and that was my best friend Cassie. Cassie had gone through something similar and as we were of the same age, it helped me to open up more. Considering that we're practically step-sisters, she was more of a sibling to me than my older sister Rachael.

But if she wasn't there, I had the Internet and music for a distraction. Here I had _nothing_.

I was past controlling my tears, and my sobs were getting louder, more tears rolling down my cheeks. My fingers clawed at my hair and I was crying my heart out.

_I wanted to go home! I want to go back to my father, who never failed to brighten up my day. My brother, who despite being annoying as hell, could make me laugh with his bad remarks and dark jokes, which would win Cards Against Humanity. And my step-mother, who helped to fill the empty void of Mum when we lost her, taking me out shopping, helping me to bake and showing me to do a fishtail braid. I wanted to back to my world. To the comforts that I loved - chocolate, Internet, phones, TV, Netflix, a warm bed - hell I missed deodorant even more with the perspiration from the daily regime. I missed the food and company the most._

All I wanted was to go home!

* * *

Eren's POV ~

I admit Sophie didn't deserve the isolation and I wanted to sit with her at dinner, but because my friends were here I remained with them recounting my tales of Levi. Watching her across the room, I felt sorry for her. She either had Petra or myself with her, and tonight she had no one.

I was half listening to what Jean was saying when I saw Sophie move up from her position and leave the room. Everyone watched her leave, and then gossip turned to her.

"Damn her fighting skill is ace, maybe even better than Annie!"

"Did you see the Commander and his livid glare? He wanted to kill her!"

I clenched my fist as I heard everyone talking nasty about Sophie, and she doesn't even deserve this!

I felt a hand on top of mine, and I glanced over to Mikasa who looked worried, "Eren are you fine?"

I flinched and jerked my hand away from her, standing up from the crowded table. Groups silenced and watched intently as I yelled at them.

"Stop it with the bullying! Sophie is just a person, like each and every one of you. Right now, you are making her suffer! Do you not even care about her? What she thinks? How she feels? No, because all of you are selfish pigs! None of us had to fight the Commander, or deal with Captain Levi through our three years training! And the rest of us would be shitting ourselves, standing in front of them and trying to fight them. Be fucking grateful with our training and don't act so damn harsh!"

I moved up and stormed out the room, in the direction of Sophie's bedroom. As I approached the door, I heard sobs on the other side and I knelt down.

I could hear her muttering to herself,

"_I've never been so torn up in all of my life_

_I should have seen this coming_

_I've never felt so hopeless than I do tonight_

_I don't wanna do this anymore, I'm moving on_"

"Sophie?" I mutter.

I heard her sniff, and I placed a hand on the door, "It's me, Eren, I wanted to see if you were doing fine?"

More sobs sounded through the wood and I felt that she didn't want to talk. But I had a feeling she wanted some company.

"Sophie? Please can I come in?"

Small thuds sounded on the wood and I was able to push the door open. The bed was empty and so was the seat in front of the desk. I glanced around and saw Sophie's fragile body resting against the wall. I rushed to her and pulled her into a warm embrace. I wouldn't have expected her to respond, with her arms pressing against my chest and her head nestled on my shoulder.

"Sophie? What's the matter?"

She stuttered her words, "I-I-It's hard. I'm finding this difficult. Remaining happy, focusing on the here and now. But like earlier, when I heard people talk about me, I couldn't help but think of the past. Remembering my family and knowing that I will never see them again, it hurts so much"

I patted her head, and then the door burst open, revealing Captain Levi and Squad Leader Hanji. I glared at them, while Sophie whimpered in my arms. I rubbed her arms, narrowing my gaze to her rolled up sleeves where I could see small scars.

_Was she about to that to herself? How long has this happened?_

Hanji knelt down in front of Sophie, "Sophie, Erwin wants to speak to you"

She shook her head and I spoke for her, "Sophie isn't in a stable condition to speak to anyone at the moment"

Levi blinked, taking in her appearance, and turned to Hanji, "Look at her shitty glasses. Best it's left for tomorrow, when she's feeling somewhat better. I'd doubt Erwin would want to look at a sniveling brat"

I heard Sophie mutter silently 'Asshole' and I smirked at that remark.

Levi left the room and called for Hanji, but she remained in the room, glancing between Sophie and I.

"Hey Eren, I think it may be best for some girl to girl conversation. Plus, we have a long day of experiments!"

I grumbled under my breath, and told Sophie what was happening. Her head moved and I understood her. I nodded to Hanji and left the room, going in the direction of my quarters.

* * *

**[Warning - mentions of self harm!]**

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

"Say Sophie...I think a good warm drink would work! Levi has the best tea! I don't think he would mind if we borrowed a few leaves" Hanji grinned as she led me towards the kitchen.

I sat down at the small table as she fixed me a cup of tea. She made a cup for herself and sat across from me, handing me the cup. I thanked her and added milk into the cup, letting the tea to cool a while, before I could drink it without burning my tongue.

I let out a shaky breath, "You're going to ask me what happened tonight."

She nodded enthusiastically and I glared at her, continuing on, "This is a story not for the faint-hearted. Right now, there's not many people I can trust and with everything that you've helped me with Hanji, I'm grateful that you've been there to help me and that has gained my trust in you. Please keep this to yourself...Tonight I had an episode and I'm not proud of it".

I watched Hanji as she obediently kept her beady eyes on me, keeping her mouth closed. Her eyes widened a little as she sat her cup on the table, her jaw dropped at my statement.

I sighed and took a sip of tea, feeling the heat nip at my taste buds,"After my mother's death, I couldn't deal with the idea of losing her in my arms. For two years after her death, I harmed myself in bringing release to the pain. I have the scars on my thighs and a few on my arms to prove this. But family helped me through this and for four years, I found happiness again in life. An event in the past stopped me from being near a man. Today, in Erwin's grasp, I recollected that event which triggered the episode earlier".

Hanji gasped and placed a hand over my hands, "Oh Sophie..."

I furiously shook my head, and removed my hands from her touch,"I don't want people's sympathy. I want to move on, but I can't do that, when my birthday is in two days and all I'll think about is my family and how they're not here! It's difficult for myself, being an outsider here when everyone knows each other for years, and there's not many people I can talk to, if something like this happens again".

I slowly drained the rest of the cup and excused myself. I rubbed my eyes, sore and puffy from all the crying earlier. I headed to the communal bathrooms and washed my face, before following the route back to my room.

Opening and closing the door, I just wanted to rest from the day I suffered and collapse on the bed to sleep my troubles away. I couldn't exactly do that as Erwin was sitting on my bed.

I was at a loss for words, stuttering a reply,"I-Uh-Commander, why are you here?".

_What is he up to? Why is he here? How long has he been waiting for me?_

He gestured towards the open chair, and I silently obeyed him, taking a seat across from him. I couldn't exactly face him after what happened today, so I lowered my gaze, linking my hands together and twiddling my thumbs.

He placed his hands against mine, squeezing the palms, and I frowned, blinking at him. The touch of his skin was sending electric jolts, and it made my heart race. How long was it since I was in the arms of a man? Jamie had took some of the pain away after some of the abuse I faced with Rachael's ex and his friends.

"I wanted to see for myself how you are. From what Captain Levi said in his report, he saw the scars on your arms and thought you were harming yourself. Sophie, I consider the importance of my soldiers and their well-being. Most soldiers have gone through what you are experiencing and there are people here that can help."

I averted my gaze, from his eyes filled with sincerity, "I haven't harmed myself for four years. Why? I had my family to support me. Now they're not here. I hardly trust anyone here".

His warm touch sent shivers down my spine, and he soothingly rubbed my hands, "Even though they are not with you, there are always people were with the Corps that will support you. Both Hanji and Eren have faith in you."

I nodded slowly and his hand grazed my cheek, "Now why don't you put a smile on your face? After all you did kick me in the groin!"

I grimaced at the memory and Erwin chuckled, "I'm glad the doctor told me I can still have children otherwise it would be your fault my goods are damaged"

Removing my hands from his touch, I slapped them over my mouth to suppress my giggles. Erwin huffed and I snorted, bursting out laughing.

_BRB. DYING RIGHT NOW!_

The serious face he pulled didn't help my fit, as I kept on giggling and snorting. Taking several deep breaths, I managed to calm myself down.

His hand kept stroking the side of my face, and I thought it was relaxing. Who knew that his rough large hands could be so soft and gentle? They were so faint, as his thumb traced circles on my cheek and then lingered on my lip.

I kept my gaze down knowing fine well I was as red as a beetroot, until Erwin tilted my chin up, "Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times if one only remembers to turn on the light"

Erwin smiled to me, and I watched him leave the room.

Pausing for a moment, I briefly took in what Erwin had said and then froze in my spot. _That was a Harry Potter reference!_

* * *

**Hahahaha, more fluff to counteract the sad moments.**

**Both Eren and Hanji were there for her! Even if she hardly trusts them, they were there! Personally, what did you think of the depictions I made for both Eren and Hanji? Were they too OOC or...?**

**So what did you guys like about the chapter? Did I do a good job? Did you like the fluff?**

**Please read and review! **

**~ Sophie**


	15. Chapter 14

**I don't know what to do now! I just finished The Maze Runner and I have no idea what to do next! First of all, I loved the book, amazing! I liked the concept of being stuck in a maze and fighting their way to get out! If you haven't read it, then read it! It's a definite must read for fans of The Hunger Games! Just the same concept of a corrupt government, breaking out of the system, a love triangle and death xD Maybe I shouldn't touch Divergent if these same themes are recurring? xD**

**I was talking to a friend about this, and I've noticed how little stories there are of Shinegi No Kyogin fanfictions in which the characters come to the real world! I mean, there's quite a number of the opposite, with people coming into the world of SnK. The ideal of characters coming to our world, is just hilarious! I mean, let's see Levi's reaction with all the cleaning supplies! :'D (I've just discovered the Community part and looked through there, but I can't find much :/)**

***sigh***

**After a few somewhat depressing chapters, I'm definitely making this chapter with a happier vibe! With hints of slapstick comedy and adult humour from Hanji Zoe! xD**

**Review: **

**To 'CoolGirlSwag198' - Erwin doesn't know about Harry Potter, but I definitely like the ship name xD **

**To 'GoldenLombaxGirl' - DON'T SAY ALWAYS! *burst into tears* I have't played it online, but I own the base set and the third expansions. I have a dark humour and love the game XD**

**To 'lizy2000' - I remember that song... o.o That's how old I am for remembering it! XD I swear it was by Akon or whatever, and the 'lonely' part was in a high pitch.. I'm glad that you're liking the story! :D**

**Enjoy! ^.o.^**

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

A small sigh escaped my lips as I pushed myself out of bed. I grasped a towel and a change of clothes as I slowly tiptoed to the washrooms.

I was finding it hard that today, I turn 20. Truthfully, I had measured how long I have been here with the days I counted up until my birthday. It's not exciting turning 20, but I counted the days regardless.

_Eleven days._

_That's how long I had been here. One day passed when I first came here, a few days unconscious due to injuries and then days training when time slipped from my mind._

_Still, three weeks stood between now and the upcoming Expedition. I needed to get my mind in check and make a decision to tell someone or not. I don't think I could have the feeling of death lingering on my shoulders, especially how difficult I found the death of my mother._

I closed the door to the washroom and felt the eerie silence crawling on my arms, the feeling of goosebumps growing.

I knew at 5AM, hardly many people would be up at this time. I found it difficult to fall back asleep, and decided on a wash.

I turned on the shower, letting the cold water heat up. I stripped bare, putting the clothes on a seat, sitting the towel on top. I slowly removed the bobble from my plait, letting my hair graze my shoulders. My hair was medium length, but quite long when it was wet.

I closed my eyes, and forced myself under the shower head. I rubbed the scalp gently, soothing it, and moving my body around, so that the water reached most areas. I grasped the soap and began cleaning every inch of exposed skin.

I smirked at the thought of soap, and the innuendos my brother mentioned. "Don't want to be a guy in jail, I'll be the one to drop the soap - not picking it up". My brother was bad with innuendos, but I was used to his dirty humour especially when we played Cards Against Humanity.

I opened my eyes and almost screamed, tempted to swear in front of a Squad Leader.

Hanji was standing underneath the shower next to me, her expression full of excitement as she grinned at me. I averted my gaze, noticing that she was naked too.

I awkwardly shifted in my spot, as I'm not exactly comfortable exposing my body to other people. Plus, I'm not comfortable with others showing off their naked figures near me.

"Hey Sophie! I never knew you were an early bird too! Got lots to do today!" She chirped as she took the soap off me.

She gasped, "Woahhhh! You certainly have the biggest breasts in the Corps! I wonder if the size applies to extraneous exercise, and the amount of breaks women have..."

I rolled my eyes, not exactly pleased at her words. Yes, I knew I had a big chest, but due to exercise and lots of it, I dropped down a cup size and gained another inch in height. Her annoying comments were making me feel agitated. _Stupid small booby woman!_

Hanji grinned, "I know how much Erwin likes you! He's got a fetish for big breasts, I overheard him and Levi talking about it"

I spun around on the spot, glaring at Hanji, "If you think this subject is very funny, then drop it Hanji! Yes, I know I have big breasts, but don't you understand how painful it is to deal with this issue?! The back pain is one thing, but exercising without the right support you cannot breathe"

She stood speechless, and I grasped my towel, finished with her idiotic banter. I began to towel dry my back and then my legs, focusing on drying myself, but Hanji was speaking again.

"Say Sophie, I've never understood the science of the perfect wet towel trick. Do you know how to do it?"

I smiled, suppressing a fit of giggles, before I quickly spun the towel in my hand and lashed out at Hanji, the swift sound of a crack impacting on her exposed back.

She squealed, not in pain, and then burst into laughter.

I heard the door open, and a familiar voice yelling over the thunder from the shower.

"Hanji, what's going on?"

I began to blush furiously, knowing that was Erwin's voice, and hurriedly, covered my body with the towel.

"Are you decent Hanji?"

She never answered that question, and Erwin glanced round the corner, and then sighing to himself.

"I heard you scream, are you alright-"

He paused as he glanced in my direction, his cheeks slowly gaining some colour as he was eyeing me up. I watched as his Adam's apple, bobbed up and down, as he gulped. As the towel was tied around my chest, I began to pick up clean bindings.

"I-Um-I think this is a bad time ladies. Hanji, I will speak to you later" Erwin managed to get out, and swiftly left the room.

Hanji burst out laughing and then her eyes gleamed in my direction, "See? What did I tell you? Erwin is smitten with you! I don't know what it will be but-"

After binding my chest together, I slipped on some underwear and quickly pulled on the official uniform - the white leggings, the brown waist band and a black shirt instead of a white one.

I spun around to face Hanji, "Swear on your experiments that you won't utter a word to anyone what happened here? Otherwise, I will prank you senseless"

She just smiled and I huffed, grasping my dirty clothes, and leaving Hanji in the washroom. I headed back to my room, to dry my hair more, and then plaiting it. I pulled on the brown leather boots and walked to the laundry room with my dirty clothes.

Petra was there, cleaning her own clothes and I nodded to her, acknowledging her presence. I stood in silence, filling up a basin with warm water and soap, and grasped the pummel stone.

I sighed to myself and began washing.

* * *

Technically, I missed breakfast and that was a bad move. I was attacked with stomach cramps and after breakfast, I nicked an apple from the kitchen and avoided the mess hall.

I ate my apple and joined the trainees in hand to hand combat. Some of the male graduates were oogling me and I groaned, realising that Hanji must have spilled what happened in the washrooms.

Levi was making his way over and I noticed that Armin was standing there on his own. I took this opportunity to approach him, to be his partner.

"Hi. I'm Sophie, do you need a partner?"

He glanced up and I noticed that his cheeks were pure red, his gaze lingered on my chest, before he snapped out of his trance to stutter a response.

"H-H-H-Hello. I'm Armin, and yes"

We sparred and parried for a few moments, before Reiner approached the two of us, breaking us from our fight. I glared at him, as he too oogled my chest.

I stomped my foot, catching the attention of several graduates plus Levi, "Excuse me! I am a woman and have feelings, and I do not feel very happy that each time I turn around most men are oogling my chest. So what?! Keep your eyes to yourselves perverts, otherwise I wont hesitate to kick you in your groins!"

My little outburst sparked some emotion in Levi as he raised an eyebrow and I rolled my eyes, focusing back on the fight with Armin.

"Sorry Sophie" Armin apologised.

I paused and glanced at him, sincerity pouring out of his eyes, and I sighed, "Thanks for the apology, it's accepted. At least you have the decency to apologise, unlike others"

He nodded and we got back to our fight. He tried to block a move with his whole hand and I quickly shook my head, grasping his hand and patting his palm.

"Quick tip for fighting Armin, the palm of the hand is best for blocking moves. Use that instead of your whole hand"

He smiled and began using the advice I gave him, noticing a small improvement. I saw, from the corner of my eye, Mikasa glaring at me and a small squabble breaking out between her and Eren.

I ignored it and then the bells rung for lunch.

Armin turned to me, "Sophie, want to join Eren, Mikasa and I at lunch?"

I grinned, taking up his offer, and watched as everyone disappeared but not in the direction of the mess hall. I frowned and slowly made my way there.

The door was slightly ajar and I pushed it open.

"SURPRISE!"

I jumped in my spot and squeaked as the all the members of the Survey Corps were standing around a table, filled with presents and a cake lit with candles.

I loudly gasped and I felt my eyes brimming with tears, "Guys this is so kind of you..."

Hanji pulled me over to the table, "Make a wish Sophie!"

_Stop her rumours spreading about my chest. Or maybe, finding a way back home..._

I closed my eyes and blew out the candles. Petra swiftly removed the candles so the wax wouldn't melt onto the cake. The cake was a simple sponge, filled with cream and fruit. I would call it a Victoria Sponge.

It was coated with icing sugar and I marvelled at the work, considering how different cakes are made in this world.

I moved onto the presents, wondering what they gave me. I looked at each member, and kept shaking my heads, "You didn't gave to get me anything. But thanks regardless, it's very kind of you all"

I opened a small package, which revealed to be a journal/diary of somesorts. I liked that idea, so I can write down my thoughts.

Another package revealed to be some materials, red satin bought from Sina. One small package drew me in, and I gasped at what was in it.

I pulled the glimmering jewels from the bag and realised that I was given a diamond necklace with matching earrings. The bag had no name to it and I didn't know who would get me such a thing.

I recollected to the earlier memory and Hanji's statement, 'Erwin is smitten with you'

_Did he go all this way to give me a spectacular gift?_

I thanked everyone for the remaining gifts, books and spare cloths, and began cutting slices of cake for everyone including myself. It was card to cut a cake for so many people, but half of the group didn't want some. I ate the cake, marvelling in the taste and texture.

I lifted all the gifts and carried them to my room after supper. I thought the idea of red satin was good, as I doubt dresses would cost like they did in my world, plus I could fit in here with creating my own dress for this ball.

Even if I was invited to it. Erwin only mentioned it, but never officially asked me to go with him.

I dragged myself towards my room, and placed the gifts onto the seat next to the study. I grasped the journal and the stack of books, sitting them on the desk. I had a glance at the books, and eyed up the satin. I loved the touch of it and sat stroking the material

A knock at the door broke me from my thoughts.

"It's Commander Smith, may I come in?"

I voiced a reply and the door opened, revealing Erwin. He looked a little dishevelled, his sleek hair a little messy and a few buttons undone. From his glance, I could tell how tired he was, judging by the appearance plus the black bags.

I patted to the empty spot next to me, and I sat the satin down onto the seat.

"Have you had a good day?" Erwin asked.

I grinned, "It was certainly a surprise and I enjoyed it. I can't believe that everyone got me gifts, it's very kind of them to do that"

"Did you get my gift?" He pondered.

I shrugged my shoulders, playing coy, "I don't know, what did you get me?"

He huffed and I giggled, "Yes I know what you got me Erwin, it's very beautiful"

He smiled and I held my breath, as he leaned close into me. The distance was closing in and I lowered my gaze. _He's going to kiss me!_

"Erwin" I breathed, bringing him to a stop.

He stood up, looking mortified, and I realised he got the wrong idea. I jumped to my feet and clasped his hand in mine before he reached the door. He paused and looked to me, but I quickly pecked his cheek.

I smiled sheepishly, "I just thought it would be best if we take things slow, not wanting to rush things. Yes, Hanji told me earlier on that your smitten with me, and I do like you too. I'm not good at this sort of stuff"

He pressed his lips to mine. They felt so soft to the touch and soon, he left the room. I let out a shaky sigh and pressed a finger to my lips, thinking,

_Did that just happen?_

* * *

**Yep! That just happened! Did you expect it?!**

***repeat* Serwin has happened *repeat* THE SHIP HAS SAILED! **

**Please read and review! **


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while, but damn, I've been super busy lately procrastinating and watching more anime! I've finished Blue Exorcist and I bloody love it! I started Attack on Titan Junior High AND Black Butler Book of Circus about two days ago and seriously loving them! :D The chibli version is very kawaii! xD **

**I have debated quite a while and I considered where I should put Sophie into the Survey Corps. But that's when I thought, "Too predictable to put her in Squad Levi. Everyone goes in there". This happens in a lot of fanfictions I've read :3**

**Of course, I've done my research and found a place for her!**

**There are manga spoilers! If you haven't read any of the manga and waiting until season 2, then you are free to read at your own will. Just a note, I added asterisks to the side of spoilers so they're pointed out haha :D**

**Read on!**

**If you wish..**

**xD**

**(Oh and if anyone is interested, idk, but would anyone be interesting in reading a Free! fanfiction? I'm thinking about it... debating is the word I should use!)**

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

I sat in silence as I watched Erwin scribble the quill over the parchment as he was writing up a report. He called me previously so I would know which Squad I would be joining. I took the break to fix my uniform and sort out my hair, from the messy plait it was in.

My fingers were clasped together and I was twiddling my thumbs, keeping my gaze firmly on the quill as it darted around the paper.

I glanced up and my brown eyes bore into blue, as Erwin paused to look at me.

"Cadet Davidson, after a lot of consideration and discussion with the other Squad Leaders, we came to a decision with which Squad you will be placed".

I nodded slowly, and Erwin sat the quill down, to face me.

"Not many people are placed there, as he is very exclusive who he appoints as members" Erwin continued.

_He? The Commander said 'he'. So who could it be? I don't think it will be Levi, he has too many people to keep an eye out. I suppose it could be Mike Zacharius and frankly, it would be impossible if Erwin placed me under his power. Even though under Mike, I am able to change the future. I'll be a member of the Survey Corps. This would be a dream to many! Why do I feel so indifferent about it?_

"Sophie, you will be under Squad Leader Zacharius"

My eyes widened at the news, and Erwin dismissed me from his office. I saluted to him, and then left the room, stunned at the news.

Nanaba was the only member that was shown in the anime series. She was shown in the 57th Expedition. The other members that I know of, were introduced in the manga. Gelger, Henning, Lauda and Lynne, they were involved in the recapture of Wall Maria and discovered the Beast Titan*****, then passed fighting in the night against a horde of Titans.

My feet were glued to the ground and I shuffled back to my room, if only it was possible.

"Oi Davidson!"

Spinning around on my feet, I saw Hanji and Mike standing in the hallways. Hanji's wide smile spread across her face and I had a sneaky suspicion that she was up to something. The way Mike was standing there, he looked unamused with Hanji's antics.

"So Sophie, you promised me an experiment! We have a Titan here! I asked your new Squad Leader for approval and he's gave the go-ahead!" Hanji squealed excitedly.

I sighed, and allowed Hanji to manhandle me across HQ to an open space at the back. A few people were posted at several stations before Hanji relieved them of duty. Three large metal poles held the 4 meter tall Titan securely around the neck.

I guess Hanji was testing the idea of my 'ability'. I haven't encountered many Titans since joining the Corps, but I was slightly worried how the others would react.

She positioned me in front of the Titan, and placed a blindfold over my eyes. I wiggled, feeling uncomfortable where I was standing, and then I froze, feeling the heavy breath of a Titan on me, making my skin cover with goosebumps. I wished I declined her offer and to be back in my room, but knowing that my life was at risk - I was scared.

"The Titan is practically in your face Sophie, now... Take off the blindfold!" Hanji instructed loudly, as her voice echoed towards you.

I nodded, and moved my hands towards the blindfold, removing it by mere inches. The Titan's breath began to breath more heavily, and soon, I discarded the material from my face. I glanced into the wide eyes of the Titan, and watched that large smile form a sad face full of shock. Under the metal collar, the Titan began to struggle, wanting to break free. Tilting back its head, it let out a scream and thrashed underneath the restraints.

"Woahhhh!" Hanji exclaimed as she moved about, standing next to the Titan. She glanced down and scribbled something into a notebook of some sorts. I was betting that it was a notebook in which she jotted down all the events which happened in experiments.

"Move forward Sophie" Hanji waved her hand towards herself, and hesitantly, I took a step forward.

The Titan reacted, trying to push itself even further away from me, and I took another step closer.

Hanji held her hand up, and I stopped in my tracks. I pulled a loose strand of hair and tucked it behind my ear, as Hanji kept writing in the notebook before she approached me.

"How are you able to do that Sophie?" She asked me, with her quill poised at the ready.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I haven't a clue. Waking up from the Titan vomit, I gave up trying to live if these Titans are impossible to get rid of. They are the reason why we cannot go outside the Walls and I want to know what's out there!"

Hanji placed her hand on my shoulder and her eyes gleamed into mine, "With your ability Sophie, you'd be able to save lives just by looking at Titans! Think of how many lives you will be able to save! You're in the best Squad for this! Mike, who can smell out Titans, and you, who can make Titans afraid of you!"

My thoughts flashed to the 57th Expedition which was approaching in less than two weeks. Will I be able to save Squad Levi from the Female Titan? Will this ability work with Titan shifters?

I nodded glumly at Hanji and excused myself from the experiment. Recollecting what Hanji said earlier, I felt doubtful that I would be able to save lives with these so-called 'powers'. It would be even handier if I had the Coordinate***** ability, then I could control the Titans and make them kill each other.

Letting a small sigh escape from my lips, I landed on my bed and buried my face into the soft pillow.

Could I do anything right?

* * *

I admit that I shouldn't be doing this. Frankly, this could place me in solitude and locked in the basement for a whole week, but I needed to know.

Leaning on the cool floor outside the Commander's office and eavesdropping on the latest meeting between Squad Leaders, it's not something I would do. As I know so much about what could happen in the Expedition, I have been wondering if me being here has affected the story so much and the changes to the Long Range Distance Formation. My hand clasped around my mouth, to control my breathing, while my other hand supported my body which lay next to my chest, in case I quickly needed to push myself up and run away when I have the chance.

"...Certainly the new additions will be able to take on the Expedition as they helped in the recapture of Trost. Do you think this plan will work Commander Erwin?" Mike commented.

I faintly heard Levi scoff and then Hanji squealed, "But Cadet Davidson's discovered ability will certainly aid in less deaths! Both Mike and I witnessed the Titan's change in emotions. It wanted away from Sophie and all it took was to look in its eyes"

I heard shuffling through on the other side, and I suspected that someone moved a seat. Still, I pushed myself up and poised myself ready to run when the time was ready.

"Has she still not slipped any new information?" Erwin asked, the sturdiness of power emitting from his tone. My eyes widened at the news, and I had hoped to charge in there and cause a ruckus.

"No sir" The Leaders chorused.

_So Erwin is still plotting behind my back, and yet he acts so kind and caring towards me in private? Is he even capable of being human or just too busy manipulating my own feelings towards him?! That is the true definition of two faced, and I'm not afraid to show my bitchy face!_

Glaring at the small gap between the door and floor, I pushed myself up and slowly walked away, making sure I didn't make a noise as I retreated back to my room. I picked up my journal, wanting to write something in it, but I huffed, throwing it on the desk and started getting ready for bed. I glanced at the material still sitting on the chair and mentally noted that I would either need to ask someone for a needle and thread, or find someone that could do it for me.

I sighed to myself and began unbuckling the various belts, placing them on the floor. I shrugged off the jacket and hung it over the seat. I heard a knock but I dismissed it, standing there without making a sound.

"Sophie?"

I guess this was the wrong time to think of that horrid song from Frozen, 'Do You Want To Build A Snowman?'. I much preferred the edit for Attack on Titan, 'Do You Want To Kill Some Titans?'

Remaining motionless, I waited for some sort of noise from the other side of the door. Hearing a loud sigh and the clacking of boots disappearing down the halls, I began to seethe at the prospect of being played by Erwin.

Fuming at the idea, I grasped my journal and ripped out a sheet from the back. I scribbled down a quick note and folded the piece of paper up. I opened the door and peeked around, to see if the coast was clear. I tiptoed down towards Erwin's office and slipped the paper through the hole in the door.

I headed back to my room without getting caught. I leaned against the door and let out an exasperated sigh.

_The game, Erwin Smith, is on!_

* * *

~ Third POV ~

The small office where the Squad Leaders convened was empty, save for two people. Levi remained in his occupied seat since the meeting was adjourned, his fingers circling around the rim of a cup of hot tea. Erwin returned from a walk moments ago, wanting to speak to Cadet Davidson. Stunned at the lack of communication, he pulled his weight and headed back to the office, seeing that Levi was still there.

Erwin rubbed his temple and took a seat at the table, with the thought of Sophie lurking on his mind.

Levi was about to break the awkward silence when the sound of paper scratching against wood, broke them from their thoughts. Levi frowned towards the door and pushed himself up from his seat, to pick up a scrap piece of paper.

Opening it up, his eyes gleamed over the parchment and frowned at the words, before handing it over to Erwin.

"I don't know what to make of this" Levi mumbled before sitting back down.

Erwin opened up the folded paper, quickly glanced at it, and then say it on the table.

"The question is Levi, how do they know that?" Erwin muttered in awe.

"We need an emergency meeting now!" Levi instructed as he swiftly moved from the seat and left the room.

"How?" Erwin mouthed, as his gaze rested on the piece of paper laying on the table.

"_I know what your father told you before he passed, I can confirm that his theory is true. If you want solid proof of this, then confer with Rod Reiss. I'm sure he will have plenty to tell, concerning this theory and the truth about Titans *****_

_\- A_"

* * *

**What an eventful chapter! What are the moments that you liked?**

**I pointed out three spoilers, if you haven't read the manga:**

**\- Beast Titan - Coordinate - Rod Reiss (theory and Titans)**

**I won't expand on these at all, if you really want to know, then PM me and I will share information, well from what I remember anyway! I will need to brush up on the manga chapters for future chapters I will be writing after the anime series. **

**Somewhere in this chapter, I have added a quote from a TV series I'm a fan of. If someone is able to point it out and correctly guess where it's from, you will get a bonus scene from the chapter! Hint, think British ;) **

**I'm really please about how this story is coming about and how popular it is becoming! Keep sending in your reviews I love them! 3 **

**Please, READ and REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 16

**author's note/**

**I am sorry for a late update, I have been at a crossroads with writing this latest chapter. I just had no idea what to write and I wanted to overcome the writers block, to hopefully get another chapter uploaded! So, I re-watched the episodes of Attack on Titan which correspond to where I'm at in 'In The End'. Roughly I'm still at episode 16 in the timeline, and I also have the Ball as well to write!**

**No one got the reference I made in the last chapter. So, no one here has watched Sherlock before? The actual quote is "The game, Mrs Hudson, is on!" XD Also I made another TV show reference in the name of Pretty Little Liars, I've only seen like one episode of it and used "A" as Sophie's alias. **

**I have began watching Psycho Pass and I'm quite enjoying it! The plot has stuck to me, but I'm slowly getting used to the main female character. I finished Ouran High AND Devil is a Part-Timer, I rewatch both Ouran and Free! when I don't have much else to watch!**

**I hope y'all like the chapter! :)**

**Recap:**

_" "How?" Erwin mouthed, as his gaze rested on the piece of paper laying on the table._

_"I know what your father told you before he passed, I can confirm that his theory is true. If you want solid proof of this, then confer with Rod Reiss. I'm sure he will have plenty to tell, concerning this theory and the truth about Titans_

_\- A" "_

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

For the past few days, I've been busy training with Mike and then in my spare time, sewing up this dress I'm going to wear for this ball, that I haven't socialised with many other people apart from Eren and Hanji. According to Hanji, Eren was invited to this Ball as Darius Zackly wants to observe how he has improved since the Trial.

After sending that note to Erwin, I stopped sending any more as I felt wary that either Levi or Erwin himself was onto me. I attempted to cover all my tracks and appeared as normal as I could, without displaying signs of being shady and secretive.

"Sophie! Pay attention!", Hanji yelled and I apologised, after being lost in my thoughts.

I watched as Hanji pushed Eren towards me, and he looked uncomfortable standing near me. I knew what Hanji was doing, she wanted me to teach Eren how to dance for this Ball tomorrow. We occupied a bare room for this facing the courtyard.

Unfortunately, all of us have been busy training and then with experiments later to have little time to learn how to dance. I vaguely knew how to, I really have to thank social dancing at the school for this!

"First Eren, you place one hand on a girl's waist, and the other hand will be clasped with theirs. Sophie will be your partner for this small lesson" Hanji instructed, and Eren took a step towards me and his hand grazed against my waist, while the other clasped my right hand. I smiled, as I placed my left hand on his shoulder, and took his hand in mine.

Hanji stood next to us and clapped, "You have the pose perfected! Now, the man always leads Eren, so I'm going to hum music and with your left foot, you take a step forward"

Eren took a step forward, and I took a step back with my left foot. He kept his eyes closed, so I quickly pinched his cheek. He darted his gaze towards me and I grinned, "You've gotta keep your eyes open, make sure you never break your gaze from the woman. Don't think of the moves too much, otherwise you'll step on a lot of feet"

Hanji turned to face me, looking bewildered, "You know how to dance, Sophie?"

I shrugged my shoulders and chuckled, "I know the basics of a waltz, my dad taught my brother and I, for my sisters wedding"

Eren began to spin and I followed him. Hanji hummed music and we moved to the music, lost in each other's gaze. I could see his cheeks redden slightly and smirked, to which he shook his head and glared, causing me to laugh loudly.

The humming died and the sound of clapping filled the room as Hanji applauded for us. I clapped for Eren, and his stunned reaction broke out into a large grin.

Hanji wiped a tear from her cheek, "You both looked so beautiful on the dance floor!"

I rolled my eyes at her remark, and followed Eren out of room, chatting about the upcoming Ball and the expedition next week.

It felt surreal that the time quickly passed, and soon I would have to fight against the Female Titan, hopefully saving Squad Levi in the process. I just hope that I can save _someone_.

* * *

"Cadet Davidson, may I have a word?".

I glanced up from my bowl to see Squad Leader Mike standing next to me, his gaze firm on my uncertain frown. He waved his hand, motioning towards the door to the training grounds. I quickly downed the stew, headed to the kitchen to wash my own dishes, and then followed Mike, who led me outside. He quickly spun around and a punch flew right at me. Without preparation, I dodged to the side as his fist skimmed my hip, and I grasped his fist, twisting his arm and locking it behind his back. I used my feet to knock him off balance, and I held him firmly against the stone floor. It was tough to execute the move, considering that Mike was larger and heavier than myself, but I used all my strength in that kick. I was surprised at what I could do.

Mike chuckled, and muffled a reply from being pinning down, "It's safe to never underestimate you Cadet Davidson. Someone tinier than myself, capable of defeating two 6 foot tall Squad Leaders. What is your secret?".

I shrugged, shifting my weight, and then moved off from Mike. I stuck my hand out, to which he grasped tightly and I helped him to his feet. He brushed off the dust from his jacket and trousers, and then eyed me up.

I averted my gaze and watched the birds chirping in the trees, flying to each branch. _It would be really easy to be an animal in this world, exploring the outside world without being disturbed by Titans. A bird would be an ideal creature._

"I have a feeling you are hiding a big secret. I can smell the paranoia off you Sophie" Mike muttered, which made me freeze, my feet were literally glued to the ground.

I turned to him with my mouth agape, and then quickly closed my mouth when Mike voiced a reply, "Why are you so afraid of your secret and revealing it to others?".

I set my gaze on Mike, wondering why he was doing this, and what he was trying to achieve. My lips formed a thin line, as I kept quiet.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me", Mike said with a nod, confirming his statement. I scoffed, which caught his attention and rolled my eyes, "Really? So if I told you something, you _wouldn't_ tell your superiors? After all, all you Squad Leaders think I'm hiding something and have been waiting for me to slip up, then to throw me in prison!"

Mike glanced towards me warily, shifting in his position and I huffed loudly, shaking my head furiously, "I fucking knew it!"

I spun around on the spot, storming off towards the small gym the Headquarters owned. Levi pointed it out to me, but mentioned that many little people use it. It occupies a somewhat medium sized room, off to the side of the main building. I opened the door and peered in, hearing the thuds of punches at a punching bag. The chain creaked loudly, and I felt that the bag wouldn't last very long on its hinges.

Levi, who had his back to me, was grunting, throwing swift punches into the bag. I bit my lip as I saw the sweat trailing off his bare back, his trousers clung around his legs, and his feet bare.

_The fan arts I saw on Tumblr were very detailed, and on point. The muscles shapes around his back, and then to his chest. Holy fucking god this is **hot**!_

I blinked and realised that Levi was turned, facing in my direction. I cursed mentally, as he narrowed his glare at me and I stammered out an answer, "I-I-I was gonna train a little more, but then noticed you were busy. Sorry I can just leave".

I moved to turn, my hand firmly clasped around the handle, when I felt his hot breath lick at my neck, making my legs tremble slightly. I tried not to think of his half naked body standing right behind me. If I had little common sense, I would have spun around and jumped on him.

"Who says you're going to leave?", he asked with a husky voice. This is the side every fangirl adores about him, and I rolled my eyes, yanking the door open.

I smirked turning to him, "Sorry sir, you're a decent person, but I think a relationship between a cadet and a squad leader is forbidden".

With that, I bolted away from the gym. _First Mike, now Levi. Has something happened that I've missed entirely, or why are male Squad Leaders trying to make a move at me? Totally not going to jinx it and think Erwin could be next. Nope, I'm not thinking that!_

* * *

I slowly headed towards my room, after watching the stars and moon appear in the empty skies. It truly was a sight to behold.

I fist punched the air after I finished the last seam on the dress. My nimble fingers were hurting from being pressed against the small needle and my eyes were feeling weary after straining at the lining with the little light from the candle remaining. The dress had a rose design on the right handed strap, and I tightly bound the material around the bust so that it formed little waves. The dress them fanned out towards the ground, feeling very light to the touch.

I wiped my head and hung the dress up behind the door, placing all the sewing kit back in its box, to give back to Hanji.

I heard a faint knock on the door, then hearing it open slightly. I cringed, keeping a close eye on the dress as the door began to open fully. I saw Erwin standing, with a red rose in his hand.

Damn, I really jinxed myself now!

"May I ask you, Miss Sophie Davidson, to escort you to the Ball tomorrow?", his voice filled with compassion and thought. After a week or so, with him subtly hinting at the Ball, he's managed to pluck the courage to ask me. Out of all people, he asked me!

He handed the rose to me, which I accepted gracefully. It was kind of him to get me a flower, and I laid it down on the table, next to the sewing kit.

He nodded his head towards the kit, "Has the dress turned out as you hoped?".

I smiled widely, "It's turned out beautiful! Oh, I'm afraid you're going to have to wait to see it tomorrow. No peeks!".

I could taste the faint awkwardness in the room on my tongue and it felt bitter. I held my tongue, not wanting to cause a commotion. No doubt that Mike will have ratted me to Erwin, and Erwin is secretly plotting a plan to throw me in jail, or become Titan food. Erwin glanced to me from looking at the ground, as if he wanted to say something, but he shook his head and departed, making his way back to his office.

"I really need to get a damn elephant statue to sit in my room, so I can point out the 'elephant in the room'. Bloody men! Why are they really stubborn?", I muttered to myself as I began to prepare for bed. I had my things set out for tomorrow, and I felt the giddy feeling of butterflies building in my stomach, knowing that I would be Erwin's tomorrow.

I buried my face into the pillow and pulled the duvet over my head, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD**

**I seriously had no idea what I originally planned for this chapter, and felt I wrote whatever that came to mind!**

**I obviously felt that Mike had to portray an interest in Sophie, and raising the subject of her secrets. Question is, after this chapter, will Sophie spill or keep her mouth closed? Who do you think she would spill to?**

**The moment between Sophie and Erwin, well I took it from the photo at the side. With Erwin holding a rose out, I felt that was quite romantic, and I hope to fill the next chapter with SO MUCH FLUFF! (The photo came from Google Images, Erwin holding out a rose, and he is looking at the screen)**

**Are you expecting the Ball to go as planned? What do you think will happen?**

**Please, I'd love to hear what you guys have thought of the Ball, and I may use an idea *cough dedication cough* so drop a review! :) **

**Also thank you to Antrisity for reviewing! I noticed that you left a review for the last chapter so thank you so much for that, and I loved your review! All I can say is to keep your eyes peeled! ;)**


	18. Chapter 17

**Please DONT KILL ME or get a Titan to eat me either!**

**I know I've been inactive for the past few weeks or so, primarily because of stuff outside of FF! Work has taken up my time during the week and I've also got exercise classes and guitar lessons, on top of some family stuff going on... I wish I could've updated sooner, but you've gotta blame the books I've been stuck reading! :') AND I've been building up my manga collection, some Attack on Titan prequels and now Tokyo Ghoul!**

**I've had to read the last chapter in what I've done, and now I can reveal, it is part one to the Ball! The Ball will be split into two parts and I've been looking forward to these chapters for quite some time! We've also hit 50+ reviews so thank you so much to everyone who makes the effort to leave a review! Much appreciated ^.o.^**

**Reviews : ~ **

**To GoldenLombaxGirl - That photo IS saved as my phone background! And I wanted a semi naked scene with Levi in, I had a nose bleed when writing that moment! **

**To lizy2000 - Thank you and I'm glad that you liked the dancing! I also thought it was nice for some more Eren and Sophie moments together :') **

**To twobrothers135 - Love your comment man! Honest to God, I had no idea what I was writing so I just went with the flow xD She also had a moment with Eren also, if you want to include that? **

**Without further ado... Here's Chapter 17! :D**

* * *

Third POV ~

What was supposed to be a peaceful day of training and preparation of the Long Distance Formation, evolved into a chaotic day for rich women within Wall Rose and Wall Sina. Today, a Ball would be held later in the evening and many of them fussed over their dresses and their looks, in the early hours of the morning, before dawn burst in the horizon. It was an exclusive Ball, only invited personally by Darius Zackly.

Within Wall Sina, Darius Zackly was eager to host the Ball which would be memorable for everyone attending. But most of all, Zackly, who sat behind his mahogany desk, was determined to expose Sophie. A letter from Erwin Smith confirmed that Sophie was indeed hiding something, and she covered up her tracks well. Debating on how this would happen, the Leader confronted Nile Dok about the discussion and they spent hours up to the ball, executing their devious plan which was going to unfold when the time came.

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

I grumbled under my breath when Hanji manhandled me underneath the shower in the early hours of the morning. 'So much preparation to do!', she muttered under her breath. Frankly, I wouldn't have thought I'd need to prepare practically all day just for this Ball! Although, to bring out the natural curls in my hair, I needed it to dry naturally which can take a few hours.

I was about to protest when the cold water stung my back, and I shrieked, feeling it touch my skin. Nothing wakes you up like a cold shower(!). It was weird knowing that you were lucky if you had a shower once a week here, as hygiene wasn't valued as important in the army. I miss showering on a regular basis!

I felt the water slowly warm up and I began to wash myself, using the oils Hanji provided before she and Petra jumped into the showers next to me. Not many people from the Survey Corps were invited to this prestigious event, and out of all the Squad Leaders, only Mike was staying behind to look after the other cadets. Hanji retorted that Mike can't really dance and not very social enough, so he's stuck babysitting the rookies.

Apart from myself going, there was also Hanji, Petra, Levi, Erwin, Eren and Moblit attending. I don't know what the men were up to, but after showering, Petra and I followed Hanji towards her quarters only clad in baggy shirts and carrying our outfits for the Ball.

I towel dried my hair and let it sit naturally in the wave of curls. I parted my hair and pondered about putty my hair in a messy plait, but I let my hair down again as I sat in front of a small mirror. I thought it would be nicer if I let my hair remain in its natural state. I was never the one to go excessive with makeup, only the dab of foundation and little eyeliner done me. But I knew how different the makeup was in this world, so I left my face natural.

I ruffled the damp curls and ran my fingers through my hair, determined to make more curls appear. Hanji rummaged through various drawers to find an assortment of pins to keep our hairstyles up. I borrowed a pin of Hanji and placed it on the table while I focused on my hairstyle. I took two long strands and curled them with my fingers before wrapping them around my head. I grabbed the pin and pushed it into the back, making sure I had secured the strands.

Glancing at myself in the small mirror, I nodded in approval before picking up my dress and headed to the small room adjoining Hanji's office, it looked like her bedroom. I ditched the baggy shirt and pulled on the dress, then the material to make it ruffle out. It felt very comfortable and when I walked to the office, I was hit with squeals. I grinned widely, graciously accepting their compliments.

The two of them were in their dresses already. Petra was donned in an emerald maxi dress, clinging to her chest and around her hips, and fanning out to touch the floor. Hanji, on the other hand, wore a black dress, with little gems dotted below the chest and the material down to the ground. I had a feeling that the women were reserved here, and that they can't show off much skin. My dress was from the red silk that I got from my birthday and I had made a red Grecian dress, with the material coming in slightly at the waist, and it was very respective. I saw Hanji's eyes well up and her glasses looked clouded.

Sobbing loudly, she clutched both Petra and I to her chest, "We all look so beautiful! Everyone is going to be jealous of us!".

I smirked slightly under her clutches and then heard knocking on the door. "Tch. Oi Four-Eyes, you ready? Otherwise we'll leave without you". Obviously, I knew who that was because of their response. I quickly departed and rushed to my room, to take the Rose that Erwin gave me and slid it behind my ear while clasping the necklace around my neck. I was about to open my door, when someone has already opened it up for me.

I blinked, and smiled widely, at Erwin's figure in front of me. I admit he looked very hot in a black suit, although I never spoke of it. I scanned him up and down, and then stared back into his bright blue eyes. I caught his gaze as he checked me out. I felt my cheeks burn knowing this, and I lowered my head feeling quite embarrassed.

"You look absolutely amazing Sophie. Come, we must set off for Wall Sina and various carriages await us", Erwin informed me as he held his arm towards me. I linked my arm with his and headed towards the courtyard. I watched as Hanji, Petra and Moblit make their way towards one carriage. Hanji winked to me before she got into the first carriage. Both Petra and Moblit followed after her, and it left in a handful of minutes.

Erwin directed me to the second carriage where I took a seat next to Eren. He too wore a black suit, and Levi sat across from him near the entrance. Erwin had to practically crawl his way over to sit across from me. My hand covered my mouth as I began to giggle at the spectacle. Problems for tall men!

He narrowed his gaze at me, and I bit my lip, quickly looking outside the window to avoid his harsh glare. I heard the hooves clop against the stone ground and I figured that we were on our way to Wall Sina.

This was going to be a long journey!

* * *

The atmosphere felt bitter as we sat in the awkward silence. I kept glancing out at the window, watching the scenery fly by. Every so often, I peeked at the corner of my eye and saw Eren twiddling his thumbs, Levi letting his head lean on his hand with his elbow perched on the window ledge. Erwin, like myself, sat looking outside the window. Everything seemed quite banal, but I felt that there was an elephant of some sorts within the carriage that made the atmosphere so tense.

I could hear the bells ringing in the distance and I guessed that we were close to Wall Rose. As the bell chimed, I bobbed my head in accordance to the chimes used within 'Hells Bells', a song that I loved by AC/DC. At the start of the song the bell chimes, before the electric guitar comes in with the memorable riffs. The bell brought nostalgia to my wandering mind, as I began to remember the time when I saw AC/DC live with Dad and it was bloody brilliant!

"Sophie?".

I blinked and turned from the window to face Erwin. Eren and Levi had already departed from the crammed space. Erwin was already standing up at the door with his arm stretched towards us. _Had the time flown so soon?_

"Are you prepared Miss Davidson?", he asked and I glanced outside, to realise that the carriage was stationary and that people were swiftly emerging from shadows donned in their richest dresses and the silks that the land could offer. I gulped loudly and then rubbed my clammy hands on my dress before taking Erwin's hand, smiling widely, "Yes, Mr Smith, I am".

We walked hand in hand towards a majestic archway which overlooked a palace. Golden ribbons shone in the late sunset, stretching from the walls to the ground. The building was large and I admired the beauty of it.

Erwin led me forwards and a man ticked us off the list. In a large room, there were many people standing around, crowds forming around tables and important people. Laughter and cries filled the air, and I held my breath as I pushed my way through. I noticed Hanji and Petra sitting down at a table nearby and I took the seat next to Petra, grasping the water pitcher and pouring myself a drink.

"Woah! Someone is thirsty!", Hanji grinned as I gulped down the cool liquid and emptied the glass. "Actually, I have claustrophobia so I'm not very good with large groups of people.", I grumbled as I lowered my gaze onto the table. Erwin took his place next to me, and Levi sat on his other side, with Eren next to Levi. I could see people glaring at our table, and I figured that the Survey Corps weren't very popular in the inner wall, Wall Sina.

I ran a finger around the rim of the glass, pondering my thoughts for a moment.

_Something doesn't feel right, and I have a feeling that the uneasiness within the carriage earlier plus the glares at our table right now may contribute towards a sudden crisis_.

_Towards me._

* * *

**Oooooooooooohh!**

**So what do you think is going to happen at the Ball? Any suggestions, I'd LOVE to hear them! :D**

**I do have to apologise for how short this chapter is, it is a mere filler to the next chapter. **

**If you have liked the chapter, then please READ and REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 18

**DONT KILL ME! I have just been really busy and procrastinated wayyyyy to much in avoiding an update for this. Then I wanted to update this, so I hope it's not rubbish! I've been really busy with watching a lot of series lately - Clannad, Angel Beats, Anohana, Plastic Memories, Future Diary (yep I went on a massive feels train) and finally began watching FMAB!**

**I've recently just finished my apprenticeship and I've not been kept on so I'm back at square one with job hunting, so updates may be slow and less frequent, but I WILL try to update more than just leaving you for a month!**

**The song that Sophie sings is "Good Enough" yet another song by Evanescence! It's one of my favourite songs of all time! :)**

**Anyhow, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Sophie?", Petra asked breaking me from my various glances to a few Military Police members who hid in the backdrop. I kept an eye out on Annie Leonhart, who shifted with unease in her position.

I looked up from my glass, and watched as Darius Zackly walked up towards the podium in the room, dressed in some of the finest silk shirts off the lands from Wall Rose. He nodded to everyone in the room, and then briefly smiled as he caught my wandering gaze.

"Good evening, and a warm welcome to all of our guests who were able to attend this prestigious event tonight. I hope you have a night to remember, with a range of entertainment. So hold your glass up and give our thanks to our King"

"Hail to the King!" People yelled and I lifted my glass of water, muttering the phrase under my breath and took a small sip of water.

Servants began to move, with large plates of meat, vegetables and fruit occupied a wide table near the delicate piano and various other instruments. Erwin placed his hand on my wrist and nodded towards the table of food. It was easy to get to, considering that many people separated from large crowds to let us pass. Some people shot glares in our direction, and I heard some people bad mouth the Survey Corps.

I clutched a plate and filled it up with what I liked. I headed back to the table with Hanji, and I noticed a member of the Garrison winking at me. I rolled my eyes and sat down in my seat, joining Levi who was slouched in his seat, swirling the wine glass in his hand. I knew he wouldn't be too happy here either, due to the fact that him and his friends Isabel and Farlan lived in the Underground, and himself being a well known thug.

Once everyone sat at their tables with foot in front of them, classical music began to play and the loud chattering once ceased, muttering to everyone else and the clanging of cutlery echoed in the large room. I watched the people play their instruments and they looked very elegant, with the woman in long dresses and the men in black suits. Their music brought back buried memories of my mum, who passionately adored classical music from Andrea Bocelli and Katherine Jenkins. I closed my eyes, and drew in the music which kept everyone at ease.

Erwin turned to face me, inclining his head towards the dance floor. I rolled my eyes, groaning a little, before Erwin took my hand and led me to the floor, twirling me around and then holding his firm hand against my waist and keeping me secure in his embrace. I smiled as we spun in circles, shrieking as Erwin dipped me near the floor and then pulled me back up again.

As the music shifted from a slow dance to a more upbeat rhythm, I laughed along with Erwin as we spent half the night dancing with each other. I sighed, plonking down on my seat and gulped down my water with relief.

I could see Levi out of the corner of my eye and once the water hit the back of my throat, it tasted different. I spluttered, catching the attention of the others, and rested my head on the table.

I grumbled under my breath, and then scrambled to my feet, heading towards the main doors to catch some fresh air.

"Sophie, where are you going? Darius is going to announce a special performer soon!" Petra gushed as she twiddled the wine glass in her hand, acting quite boisterous. The wine was getting to her!

I whined loud and stormed back towards the table, wishing that I hadn't been invited to this godforsaken party.

* * *

Everything was going too well, and that was my main concern. I figured that the tense atmosphere was getting to everyone, crawling over their bare shoulders and consuming their thoughts.

I sat in front of the piano, feeling a little stumped. You could hear a pin drop, it was that quiet, and I had a feeling that Erwin was up to something, either him, Nile or Darius, I don't trust any of them. Tonight, something was going to happen, and it was biting away at my thoughts. I had a strong suspicion that the three of them had helped to spike my water, as I could feel my mind wavering, playing tricks with me.

I let my fingers drift over the keys, and began playing the intro to 'Good Enough'. That made everyone who was muttering stop, as all their focus was placed on me.

_"Under your spell again I can't say no to you _

_Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand _

_I just can't say no to you _

_Shouldn't let you conquer me so sweetly _

_Now I can't let go of this dream _

_I can't breath but I feel _

_Good enough _

_Am I good enough for you"_

Shrieks and loud clapping filled the air when I played the last note and I felt so proud in that moment, able to overcome the pressure from the prejudiced company in the crowd. I could see Erwin and Levi share a quick glance, and I stumbled dropping down to the main floor from the raised centre.

My eyesight began to blur and I felt confused. I raised a hand forward, trying to feel everything around me. I tried to focus on what was happening but my mind went blank as I hit the floor, rendered unconscious.

* * *

The shimmer of moonlight caught my gaze as I slowly awoke, feeling groggily from earlier. As the moon shine right in my eyes, I could hardly see much from the room I was occupying. I blinked and shifted my gaze, taking in the chains tied to my wrists and the lack of basic commodities around me. Just a chair and a window covered with bars.

"Sophie Davidson, is that your name or have you been lying to us?", Erwin spoke from the other side of the room, hidden in the shadows. Once he spoke, he walked towards me, wearing his suit and tie undone, with a few buttons of his shirt open.

I raised an eyebrow and smirked, "I had a feeling that you were onto me, spiking my drink and acting like a gent. That persona was very fake and unlike your true personality. The test with Levi and Mike, well I had a feeling you sent your minions after me".

He nodded and began staring me down, "You are very perceptive from what we first thought. Anything else you would like to confess before it begins?".

I narrowed my gaze, muttering "Spoilers" before breaking out into a wide grin which confused Erwin.

Erwin sighed, "You have left me no choice Miss Davidson, I obviously perceived you to be a decent human being eager to help humanity defeat the Titans. Levi, you can start".

I raised an eyebrow and was met with a hard fist against my cheek. I flinched, wincing in pain, and blinked quick, when another fist directed towards my chest. I hissed, feeling the air knocked out of my chest.

I managed to form words, "Your...payback...for...the...training...ugh...bet...you're...loving...this!", which Levi's lip twitched upwards into an awkward smile.

Punch after punch, I kept my mouth shut not wanting to let Erwin and Levi get to me. I spat out blood, and spoke loud, "I'm not afraid of a thug, who's uncle is Kenny the Ripper. I'm not afraid of someone who is being placed on a leash by the Corps, trained by Erwin and set like a dog on petty nothing's".

I could see Levi fuming, his fists shaking visibly and I began to use this moment as an opportunity, "Of course I kept quiet about who I am, it's just a matter of trust. I have information that will be of use to Erwin, obviously who is hell bent on going on the expedition to reclaim Wall Maria. It's a fact that it's not going to be successful!".

Erwin, who kept quiet in the back, voiced his thoughts, "And why do you think it's going to fail?".

"BECAUSE YOU KNOW NOTHING!" I yelled at the top of my voice.

Erwin and Levi shared another uneasy glance and I shifted under the restraints, spitting, "If you're going to act like this, fine! But don't say I didn't warn you when you go on the 57th Expedition. All their lives will be on your hands Erwin, all that blood shed because of your so-called belief that it has helped humanity. You feel no shame, and that will be your downfall, don't you have any humanity as each life is taken from the Titans?".

I firmly kept my mouth shut after, letting Erwin to think over what I just said. Things went quiet all of a sudden and I could feel the stress building inside me.

Stress of what I intended to change for the 57th Expedition and for the future.

* * *

**I think I done a good job on this... opinions are very much welcome! **

**I made THREE references in this chapter and shoutout to who gets them right. First is a song and the other two are from TV shows (hint hint!)**

**Please leave a review!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Authors Note/**

**Im back again! Hopefully, you'll see me more often with updates! I've just been busy with work and procrastinating once I get home ? After this chapter, I'll have the mojo to draft more chapters xD**

**Excluding the ans, this chapter is just under 1.5k words and I wanted to write more, but felt that this would act like a filler chapter and basically didn't want to rush the storyline :')**

**Anywho... Enjoy!**

**Review replies: **

**Aquafin - I do understand what you mean about the age gap, as sometimes a massive age gap is frowned upon. Then again, I just think of something I see online, being that your partner isn't born yet. Madonna is like 40 something and her partner is in his 20s or 30s. **

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

Shaking my head and my eyes slowly opened, taking in the bright dawn that etched across the horizon, and the sun just grazing over the hills. The red clouds were drawn towards the bright sunrise and I could see the morning due dripping off a leaf nearby the window. The opening was small, but I saw more of the outside than the grey walls inside. I scanned the horizon and watched as the birds began to fly in the direction of the sun, and then let my head drop, as my glance over the sky lowered towards my ruined dress, ripped and devoid of all its beauty from several nights ago.

I lost count of how many hours I had been in here, but I sensed that I had been detained for over a day or two now, based on being dehydrated and hungry. Many said that man could survive up until seven days without food or water, but depicting by the portions I have, I doubt I could last that long. My lips felt dry and stuck together, leaving me with no choice but to save my words.

My hands were still chained together behind my back, and I was confined in the cell until any further notice. Dirt and dust began to cling to the red dress that I was still clothed in, and the dress I made from hand with the silk I was given as a birthday present only just over three weeks ago. I would imagine that silk would be very costly to someone in this world, so to waste it like this is just awful, as many people would use the silk to sell just for food to survive on.

_I wish I was back home, in the comforts that I grew up in. Back to my family, the internet and the food that I loved. Why I was taken from my world I do not know._

My eyes began to droop after a while, and after hearing clanging and loud clacks on stone, I closed my eyes to fake being asleep. However, I couldn't fake the weariness for much longer as I found it difficult to keep my eyes open for any longer...

* * *

Grumbling under my breath, I let my eyes flutter open as I heard wood scraping against the tiled floor which echoed in the silence. I glanced up and noticed the sun hit the metal bars that kept me confined within the small room and two people in uniform stood on the other side of the bars wearing stern gazes.

"So Miss Davidson, are you ready to speak to me now or willing to share news?", Erwin voiced as himself and Hanji stood on the other side of the barred wall, with the Commander leaning against the metal frame and the Squad Leader next to him. Both of them were donned in their Survey Corps uniform and Hanji was busy writing down in her small notepad of hers, as she leaned her body on the wall at the back.

I pursed my lips together and raised an eyebrow, pondering if I should speak to Erwin and reveal the truth or not. I only knew so much, and could tell him little. The mental battle was tough and I could not decide if I should speak or not, if I should voice the truth or not.

Sighing loudly, I gained their attention, and eventually shrugged my shoulders. I spoke with a rugged tone due to the little of hydration I gained in the last night or two, smacking my dry lips together as I formed the words, "I don't know if you want to know, but my lips are sealed. If you want to know, then just ask me. As a truthful reply, I don't know if you really want to know what happens in the 57th Expedition or not. But most people who search for the truth and the events of the future, they like to go into the unknown and some like to prepare.".

Erwin chuckled, "Almost two days you've been in here and you haven't lost your wits yet. I admire that of you, that you still have the strength to go on. Very few soldiers could say the same.".

I shook my head, leaving Erwin to take control of the situation as he leaned forwards, towards the bars and myself. He wore a large smirk, as if laughing at a joke by himself, "I am quite surprised that you haven't asked the obvious question, Miss Davidson. After all this time, you have never asked".

As he noticed the confused expression on my face, he slowly stepped aside from where he was standing revealing a small wooden chair decked with...

My clothes that I came here in!

I tried not to react as I saw the black skinny jeans and the Avenged Sevenfold band shirt draped over the seat, with the red converse sitting at the foot. It was the stuff that I forced into my bag after changing into ordinary clothes and was discovered with by Team Levi, soon to disappear after. I never knew where it was, but in that instant, I could feel my skin tingling as the nerves began to build.

In that moment, I quickly pondered if my sketchbook was also found within the bag. My heart began to beat quicker, as I feared for the worst.

_They would discover the drawings of the Titan!_

Erwin waved his hand towards my clothes, "It has recently come to light that we remembered your bag when we first met you near the Trost District in over a month ago. The bag suddenly 'disappeared' and we found it in our possession after your trial with Darius Zackly. We inspected the belongings and found it quite suspicious. These cloths are not from our lands, which begs the question of where are you from?".

After a long lingering silence, Hanji spoke, "Ahhh, that's too bad Sophie! Because guess what else we found in this bag!".

I do not know where Hanji had stored them, but she threw my empty Lucozade bottle down to the ground, along with a pencil that I kept on me and a scrap piece of paper. She unfolded up the paper and pressed it against the bars.

"Recognise this Sophie?", Hanji asked.

I felt the air in my throat hitch due to the lack of oxgyen. Ages ago, I drew a rough portrait photo of my late mother and because this was the first sketch I done professionally, I always kept it on me as a reminder of my mother and how important she was in my life. The mid-length brown wavy hair was tied to the side by a bobble and I captured her warm blue eyes, which were full of emotion. I drew a half smile and faint wrinkles around her eyes, mouth and forehead. She was too young to lose at 43 years old.

Blinking, I felt the tears forming in my eyes and I lowered my gaze solemnly, "That was my mother, and my first ever drawing of her. I treasured it with all my heart, because it was her who inspired me to capture the beauty of other people even if I couldn't see it within myself.".

Hanji's jaw dropped and Erwin lowered his head, both looking quite astonished at my words. I kept my eyes firmly on my bare feet and murmured, "Destroy that and my only sketch of my mother will disappear. It's the only way I remember how she looks like".

Erwin took the sketch from Hanji, folding it back up in its familiar creases and placed it in his jacket pocket, "I will take care of it until you come out of this cell.".

Hanji looked to Erwin and she sighed loudly. Erwin began to shift in his stiff position and spoke loudly, "I guess that is everything to ask of Miss Davidson, unless you have anymore questions or anything to ask her Hanji Zoe?". Hanji shook her head and the two of them were on their way out.

_Fuck it all! Screw the consequences!_

"Alright!", I yelled exasperatedly, making Hanji turn to look, but not Erwin. I guessed he had planned emotional blackmail to get me to talk, through the drawing of my mum. But if he could play at this game and tried to make me talk, then I could try to play the same game back, through my own knowledge of the future.

I'm going to fuck up the future and do it the best I can.

"I'll tell you what I know, but at a price", I spoke silently and Erwin turned to nod his head at me, "Well then Sophie, I'm glad that you finally agreed. You will be out of this cell shortly".

* * *

**Ooooooooohhhhhh! So Sophie has now decided to spill the beans... What do you think?**

**Hoped you liked the chapter!**

**What did you like most about it?**

**Please read and review!**

**Oh and if you didn't get the references from the last chapter I'll share xD 'You know nothing' was from game of thrones, the phrase 'You know nothing Jon Snow'. Then we had 'Spoilers' from Doctor who!'**


	21. Chapter 20

**Authors Note /**

**We're at chapter 20! It seems surreal that I have hit this landmark, especially for this story! In what I have planned, I'm now at the HALF WAY MARK! So, another 10/20 chapters to go and then I'm finished this! Well, could be another 20 if I can push it :')**

**It feels weird knowing how fast this year has passed! Like, I started this story in April/May time last year and now, finally at the 20th chapter in December!**

**JUST THINK EVERYONE! FOUR-ISH MONTHS UNTIL ATTACK ON TITAN/SHINEGI NO KYOGIN SEASON TWO OML XD I think everyone feels like HArry Potter fans waiting "I done my waiting!"**

**Okayyyy, I'll stop it with the fangirling and such :')**

**I know I have missed updating like loads, but because of the new knowledge from the manga, I think it might be useful in the fanfiction. I wont be revealing all, just maybe like the main points. **

**Because I've not update in ages, I'm afraid this is gonna be a small-ish chapter :( But please enjoy! :)**

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

Metal against metal clanged, breaking me out of my reverie as I watched the key unlocking the cell. Hanji and Petra stood on the other side, as Hanji unlocked the cage while Petra occupied a uniform set in her hands.

Finally I would be free!

"Today is the day eh Sophie? How are you feeling?", Hanji spoke loudly as she knelt down next to me, unlocking every restraint that kept me tied to the chair. I didn't reply back, and Hanji smiled at me, "After getting you out, you're going for a shower and dressed in clean clothes. Then there will be food for you, which you will sit with myself, Levi, Mike and Erwin later on".

I nodded slowly, understanding what she said, and with all my strength, pushed myself up from the seat. I tilted my head from side to side, hearing it crack, stretched my legs, ankles and arms after being restrained for 48 hours. Following after Petra and Hanji down the hallway, I found the route to the bathroom and Hanji motioned towards an open door which revealed a bath with steam floating above. Petra sat the uniform on a stool close to the bath and a towel hung near it. Petra nodded to me and then left the room, with Hanji following after her, slamming the door shut.

Sighing, I eyed up the warm bath and let my fingers skim across the water. I shook my hand and then quickly discarded my dress and undergarments. Immediatley spotting the water jug, I ignored the glass sitting next to it and gulped down the entire contents feeling rejuvenated. Lifting my foot, I felt my toes touch the water and I dipped my foot into the warm water, hissing as the water was too hot to handle. Shaking my head, I pulled the bobble out of my braid and let my hair down before jumping in the bath. The warmth tickled my skin and I took a deep breath, before dropping underwater. I ruffled my damp hair and scrubbed my whole body with soap, washing every inch of my skin.

Out of the bath and drying myself, I donned my old uniform and tied my hair up in a ponytail before pulling on the knee high boots that sat next to the chair.

Grumbling to myself, I stood up from the chair and headed in the direction of the mess hall from Hanji's directions that she gave me earlier. Letting out a shaky breath, I pushed the door and walked into the unknown.

* * *

The atmosphere in the mess hall felt tense and I could taste it on my tongue. I heard small whispers and murmurs as I passed the other cadets and headed in the direction of the table where Hanji, Levi and Mike already sat. Hanji waved at me, and shuffled along the bench to make room for me. I smiled to her, taking the space that she offered, and poured myself a cup of water while waiting for food. I downed the first glass and poured myself another, letting the feeling of thirst and dehydration slowly fade away.

Erwin and Petra walked to the table, with bowls, placing them in the middle of the table. I sat patiently as the plates of roast beef sat in front of everyone. Everyone helped themselves to mashed potatoes and vegetables hungrily, and I froze, as I could feel my family surrounding me as if from a memory of a Christmas dinner celebrated months ago. I sensed my brother yelling obscenities, and dad chastening him while I held a Christmas cracker in my had yanking one end. It burst and everyone laughed, the sight blurring as I stared around in confusion. My hand instantly clutched my mouth and I gagged, feeling the bile rise in my stomach. I pushed the plate away and stormed out of the mess hall, in the direction of the courtyard. I felt the cold air tickle my skin and slumped against the wall.

_Why did I remember that? And why does everything feel so foggy? Why do I feel so fragile?_

I gulped the fresh air, and panted heavily as I pressed my fingers against my temples. Everything seemed so ordinary, before I was released from temporary prison. After that, that's when my problems arose. Dizziness, memory loss - was this a consequence of coming here?

"Sophie, are you alright? What's the matter?", I could hear Petra's voice from behind. I mumbled under my breath and pushed myself up from the wall, stretching my legs. I heard a shriek, and then felt a pair of arms push me up, holding me in place. My eyes felt droopy, and I could feel the pain beginning to throb in my head. Groaning, I slapped my face and ran back in the Headquarters, with Petra's cries fading in the background.

As everyone remained in the mess hall for dinner, I ratched through Hanji's office and collected parchment and a quill before rushing back to my own room. I threw everything on the desk, and began scribbling down everything I knew about the future of this world right up to the Arc of Return to Shiganshina, especially the main points of Krista, Levi, Eren and his father Grisha. After writing them down, I began to pen several letters to some Squad members before hiding them away in my pillow.

_They would need to read them at the exact moment in time..._

* * *

Feeling guilty, I dragged my feet back to the Mess Hall and saw that people were still sitting, eating and talking to one another. I quickly glanced and noticed that the Squad Leaders had disappeared from their table they were dining at earlier. I could see Eren waving me over towards his table, with Armin, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie, Krista, Ymir, Reiner, Jean and Bertholdt. He shifted, making space, and I filled that spot pretty quickly. I grasped for a bread roll and began munching on it, while the conversation shifted to the dance.

"So Sophie, I heard you were at the dance? How was it? Did you make Captain Levi dance?", Eren interrogated and I scoffed, shaking my head, "It was average, I sung, danced, ate and drunk like the rest. Levi brooded in the corner and sipped at his wine, sending glares to the MPs, which was quite amusing to watch. After that, I got drugged by the Commander and the Squad Leaders, imprisoned for two days before being released today. It's been quite the eventful few days, even with the preparation of the 57th Expedition which is in two days from now.".

People looked gobsmacked at what I admitted, and I shrugged my shoulders, using the distraction to take more bread rolls from under Sasha's nose. I finished the food and waved to the rest, "See you tomorrow in practice!", before departing to my quarters.

I ditched my clothes, hanging them on the back of my seat, before throwing on my nightgown and cuddling underneath the covers.

I felt the heavy weight of the letters underneath my head, and I fell into a restless night of slumber.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**I'm following as close to cannon as I can! So I'm trying not to make characters OOC, so any pointers to help that, it would be appreciated! :) I haven't wrote in ages due to the fact that I have been working, and just procrastinated with reading Harry Potter fanfic and listening to more Kpop! I'm eager to hear BigBang's new album which is coming out tomorrow!**

**Please review, it means a lot! :D**

**P.S. As I haven't updated in ages, I'm doing a double whammy tonight! Keep eyes peeled for another chapter soon!**


	22. Chapter 21

**My apologies for a delay in a chapter, I've been swamped with work and not enough time to write. I've had a lot of my mind these past few weeks, and a lot of personal stuff has happened. I wanted to step outside and think a lot. I thought I wouldn't have a future, I kept putting myself down, but now I've picked my spirits up!**

**With several chapters gone, I can now say, the 57th Expedition is finally underway! Be prepared for spoilers ahead, and unexpected revelations! ;)**

**Enjoy your part 2 from tonight's double whammy update!**

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

I couldn't believe it, the time had finally come. Everyone in the Survey Corps spent their last day at Headquarters getting ready for the 57th Expedition, packing their belongings and downing bottles of wine, to relieve their sorrows and horror of facing Titans. Several members of the 104th Training Squad were recounting their tales of Trost, and what they had faced. As I sat amongst Sasha, Connie, Armin, Eren and Mikasa; Jean loudly mentioned about their training days and the Titans that they had killed. Armin defended himself, with the plan that he came up with had saved them all, even though he almost died to the Santa Titan. I only nodded along, agreeing with what they were saying and appearing shocked when something terrifying happened, even though I had already knew what they had faced.

Sasha told us of the meat she stole and hid at the top of Wall Rose, complaining that she didn't get a slice of it and went through the effort of sneaking it from Shadis to not even getting a slice. I snorted into my milk, and continued drinking the cup. Eren glanced over to check if I was okay, and that's when Connie opened his fat mouth, "Say Sophie, we first met you after what happened in Trost. Which district do you come from? Because some of the superiors have said nothing about your addition...".

My immediate response was to roll my eyes at his remark, but I stared into my empty cup picturing the Titan eating me after a somewhat normal day at college, and then landing in a pile of puke in this world. _Come to think of it, how did I get here? How did that Titan get into my world? Why do Titan's freeze when I stare at them? Why? Will this Expedition reveal answers to how I got here, or just create more mess from what I know? First things first, stop Annie from making a mess tomorrow._

"Sophie?", Eren spoke loudly in my ear, shaking me from my thoughts. I shook my head and smiled, apologizing for drifting off. I sighed loud, circling the edge with my finger and then looked up to Connie.

"If you really want the truth Connie, then all you've got to do is ask. Before Trost, I hadn't a clue where I was. I followed the river and found myself outside of Trost. Squad Levi and the Commander must have been coming back from a mission where they found me, and several Titans roaming about. A Titan had me in its hands and screamed when it saw me. I do not have the answers and have no clue why it screamed at myself. That's why Hanji has been taking me aside for experiments and training me to be a soldier - to use this ability to help mankind achieve its goals".

People in the mess hall, who had obviously overheard the conversation, paused to listen to my story. The hall was quiet, even so that I could hear my heartbeat increase. I brushed my fringe to the side and smiled to Connie, "Never mind what's going to happen tomorrow Connie. Live in the present and make each day worthwhile. Yes, we could meet our deaths tomorrow, and that's why the mood in here is very glum. Now I suggest ransacking the stash of wine in this place, and be merry. Be thankful for what you have, and do yourself proud out there! All of us are members of the Scouting Legion and have faced so much shit compared to the damn Military Police. This could be our last night, so why aren't you making the most of it!".

Cheers vibrated the mess hall and several people clapped me on the back as they walked by, on their way to find the wine. The atmosphere in the mess hall had picked up and more people chatted enthusiastically. Smirking to myself, I snuck away from the rowdy members and headed towards my room. I felt inside the pillow and realised that my letters were still there, intact. Letting relief wash over me, I stuff the letters back inside the pillow and headed out of my room to enjoy the fun.

* * *

Members of the 104th Squad looked on as the veteran Scouts gulped down the wine like water. I laughed at the drunken antics and sipped at my wine in front of me. Armin was chatting excitedly about what he would want to see beyond the Walls, while everyone was staring at him like he had grown a third head. The chatter of oceans, mountains and deserts got everyone curious, and I looked ahead, seeing that the higher ups had decided to enter the room at that moment Eren was yelling, "Why aren't we outside the Walls and claiming what is ours? Why did the government destroy those books and why do these Titans exist to destroy humanity?!".

I could see Captain Levi getting riled up, clenching his small fists together, and I stood up, attracting the attention, and faced Eren, "I do have a theory Eren, just things I have observed from my stay here at Headquarters. The outside world is taboo to many, but not to the Goverment. I bet they are the only ones that know what is going on, and will not share it hence why they killed people who were spreading rumours". I paused and glanced to Erwin, who remained in his stoic position, and grinned to Eren, "Nevertheless, once we claim back the land from Titans, we'll be able to discover the ocean, snowy mountains, deserts and volcanoes.".

Erwin cleared his throat, and he narrowed his gaze to everyone in the room, "I recommend ceasing the chatter of the outside world before any Ministry Police have a reason to get rid of valued members of the Scouting Legion. I would deem it wise to stop the drinking in addition, before any of you are unfit for the Expedition tomorrow.".

He turned on his heel and walked off, while the other Squad Leaders sat down with with respective Teams. Sitting with Mike and his team, my mind wandered to the Commander and the choice of words to say to him. I excused myself from the table and mess hall, to freshen up before meeting the Commander. Walking down the barely lit halls, I tentatively stood in front of the door and raised my hand to knock. I jumped slightly, watching the door open without me touching it, and Erwin beckoned me into his office.

"I was planning on retiring to my room Miss Davidson, after all we do have a long day ahead of us tomorrow", Erwin spoke as he tidied up his desk. I removed the letter from my jacket and placed it on his desk, stopping him in his tracks. He raised an eyebrow and I managed to form the words I wanted to say, "When I'm no longer here in the Survey Corps, you can open it and read what I have said. For now, you cannot, if you are able to promise me that Sir? As for what I want to say, I would prefer it behind closed doors. I am placing my trust in you Commander, to not tell anyone else outside these four walls".

He looked to contemplate what I was saying, and I averted my gaze, peeking at the papers scattered over his desk. It felt like a lifetime, before I heard him clear his throat and nodded to me, leading me into his private quarters.

* * *

Sitting on Erwin's bed made me feel apprehensive to how he would react to the information, so I sat at the edge, hands wrung together with my toes tapping the floor. Counting to 60 mentally, I stood up from the bed and faced Erwin who was stretched out on his bed. The words in my head scattered, as I took in Erwin's appearance. He looked undeniably sexy, with the ruffled hair, unbuttoned shirt and rolled up sleeves, which accentuated his biceps and abs under his shirt. I was mentally drooling, as I was undressing him with my eyes. I felt my cheeks burn and glanced away from him. I tried to form words, but my mind was numb.

Taking a deep breath, I watched Erwin as he raised an eyebrow suspiciously towards me. I sat down next to him on the bed, and then turned to face him. He was sitting up on his bed, looking more curious every second I delayed.

"Do you believe in psychics and Seers? That people can see the future?", let's hope that he is able to buy this story, because I doubt he would believe that I am from a different world where this is all fiction, being psychic sounds more believable, "I have a feeling that you won't believe me, but I know what is going to happen tomorrow, and your plans will fail resulting in deaths of many".

I placed my head in my open hands, feeling the tears run down my cheeks, "I've seen what happens tomorrow Erwin, over and over in my dreams, and I want to stop, to change things, but it's where to start that I am scared of. I have seen the deaths of comrades and want to stop them from happening! I do not want to be burdened with this fate!".

I felt the bed creaking, and a large pair of hands circling around my body, resting at my hips. Glancing through the strands of hair that covered my face, I could see that Erwin was trying to cuddle me. _So the big guy is a softie eh? Now I could just position myself on the bed, and glance up in his blue eyes, and want him to take me..._

Letting out a shaky breath, I let my hands fall to my sides and turned to look at Erwin, "There must be a way I can prevent the deaths tomorrow. Although I know what you intend to do tomorrow Commander and it's not going to work, with the bloodshed and failure of the Corps you fate will be decided by the Government and they will execute you for your crimes. Do not follow this path Sir, and follow another close to your heart".

Erwin chuckled and messed up his hair, before sighing loudly, "There is not much else I can focus on Miss Davidson. What else can I do? I have fought and defended my father's beliefs, and look how that ended. My father is dead, and I hold so much grief for the deaths I have already caused in the Survey Corps. All the people I sent out with me have died for nothing, we have discovered little of Titans".

I jumped up from his bed, and into his co-joining office to pick up papers of the 104th Squad. Erwin looked confused until I handed them over to him, picking out Ymir, Reiner, Bertholdt and Krista.

"So Erwin, recognise the name of Ymir?", I asked as I showed him her papers. He frowned, reading them over and shook his head. I rolled my eyes, "You should, or at least Hanji would. Do you not remember the notebook of Ilse Langnar, a member of the 34th Scouting Expedition, which Hanji found?".

His eyes widened at the news and I pointed to Ymir, "Even if you do question her Commander, she will hardly know much. She was trapped as a Titan for 60/70ish years before eating a human and becoming herself again. She will not know much, if her memory is foggy. The best course of action Commander, is stick with the original plan, but have a secret plan. Yes, the Titan Shifters will go after Eren because of his ability, but if I were to stop them and negotiate, things may turn out less bloody. I'll leave you be Sir, and call for me tomorrow when you have made up your mind".

* * *

**Certainly been a while guys! Who enjoyed that latest chapter? I wanted to add stuff more cannon, which IS following the storyline. It does bug me that neither Erwin or Hanji discovered the fact about Ymir...**

**As for what happens in the next chapter, keep your eyes peeled! ;) Were you expecting lemon with Sophie in his bedroom? Naughty people! *hoses down fans with holy water* SHAME!**

**Do keep your eyes peeled for more updates later this month! I'm feeling in the festive spirit and want to give more chapters as presents!**

**Please review!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Long time no see, long time no see - lyrics from TOP's Doom Dada. **

**It's been months since I have updated this and I do feel really bad as an author for letting you wait so long for another chapter. I can give as many excuses as I can with work, finding new work, anxiety, family stuff, trying to spend time with my boyfriend, watching more anime, reading and spending time with family, but it doesn't make me feel any happier at the fact that I haven't wrote in so long. **

**I'm not very confident in my writing and in my stories and often think "I can't write as well as others/My stories are crap/Why should I even write when I don't hear reviews", it's just thoughts like that are pushed into my mind and then I don't want to write. **

**I have decided to go in an entirely different direction with some of the content and plot in 'In the End' which will affect Sophie and her interaction with the Titan Shifters. This is because of the new manga chapters that have been released. I will be removing this version of the story from Wattpad and continuing with it on here, and a potential sequel. **

**Text in this chapter will have been taken from the series, from episodes 16/17/18.**

**So we have finally reached the 57th Expedition...**

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

Sitting on my horse close to Squad Leader Mike, I could sense the growing fear amongst the soldiers as we waited for Erwin's command. Glancing around, I saw the locals getting agitated and loudly criticizing the Scouting Legion, "We are just wasting our taxes on these people, and the amount of people that come back from their pathetic expeditions. Should invest on our money on something better".

I rolled my eyes at their remark,_ we're investigating the creatures that are Titans and you're just a lazy slob._

"WE'VE LURED THE NEARBY TITANS AWAY! THIRTY SECONDS TO THE GATE OPENING!", a man's voice echoed around, "THIS IS IT! HUMANITY IS NOW ABOUT TO TAKE ANOTHER STEP FORWARD! SHOW US WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!"

I felt my stomach double over, my guts doing jumping jacks, as we waited. My horse was restless and I yanked the reigns to calm her down. Eyeing the crowds, I rolled my eyes and kept my gaze firmly ahead to the gate slowly opening.

"Forward!", Erwin yelled from the front, and everyone began to gallop, jolting from their reverie towards the open space where the gate used to be. The horses galloped fast, and glancing up, I saw the sun beyond the wall and the open lands in front of us.

"Now commencing the 57th Exterior Scouting Mission! Move out!", Erwin commanded.

Grasping the reigns, I encouraged the horse to move out into our assigned positions. The Squad Leaders and their teams were at several areas within Erwin's Long Distance Enemy Scouting Formation. Hanji's team were on the left flank, Levi's team were right in the centre of the formation while Mike's team, with myself included, were on the right flank close to the scouting team on the front. My palms were sweating, and I knew that we weren't going to last long on this side. I saw the look on Mike's face and I knew that he was aware of Erwin's plan. What he didn't know, is that Erwin gave me authorisation so I can use my own plan.

* * *

_Flashback/_

_It was dawn, and very few people were awake. I couldn't sleep much after speaking to Erwin last night. Tossing and turning in my bed, I had to force myself to close my eyes. I was afraid of the consequences and I kept overthinking of what would happen on the Expedition. My death could come soon, and I was too busy thinking of how to save everyone! I managed to get a few hours sleep and sat with a cup of hot tea in one hand, with a quill in another hand. I stole some blank papers from Hanji and created a flow chart of the events dating up to the 'Return to Shiganshina' arc, with dates and scribbles of deaths inbetween._

_Finishing my tea, I made large circles of ink around the large '57th Expedition' at the top of the page. 'If I could change everything about the 57th Expedition, then the events after that, it will be like a domino effect. I need to speak with Erwin soon..'. , I thought._

_Picking up my cup, I took it to the kitchen and washed the remaining dishes in the sink. I slowly made my way to the Commander's office and knocked thrice on the door._

_"Who is it?" I heard his voice from the other side._

_"It's Sophie Davidson, Sir. It's in relation to our conversation from last night"._

_"Come in"._

_I opened the door and shut it, before taking the empty seat in front of Erwin's desk. Erwin was sitting in his seat, with the Long Distance sketch in front of him._

_"What do you wish to speak about Miss Davidson?", Erwin asked, lifting his cup of tea and took a sip._

_"I do not know if you have made up your mind from the information I disclosed, but I have a plan, one that I hope you with authorise."_

_Erwin's cold gaze switched from the sketch, to stare into my eyes, "I am listening Miss Davidson. Tell me your plan"._

* * *

I knew speaking on a horse was difficult and I could risk biting my tongue, but I had to tell Mike what will happen.

"Squad Leader Mike, I have a plan and I want you and the team to listen."

When I heard nothing from the others but the flurry and pounding of hooves, I continued on, "Eren isn't the only Titan shifter. There are others like him, and these others broke Wall Maria 5 years ago. We are on the right flank and are most at risk. But-".

The echo of the flare broke me from my speech, and I saw the red colour mark the skies.

'So she has moved her pawns into place, now I shall move my Knight'.

The green flare was shot towards the left, and we changed positions to move in that direction. More Scouts could be seen in front of us, and I heard some of them yelling, "We've got to warn the others!".

I glanced to Mike who was still staring in front, and swore loudly, "Zacharias! We need to move now! Close our ranks and protect the rest. This has been a trap! Zacharias, you are heading to the Commander. I'm off to Levi's group to relay the information. Protect the others!".

Breaking away from the group, I yanked the reigns and the horse galloped faster. I cut across the formation and found the wagons which stored the devices we would use to capture the Female Titan. I paused and glanced around, _we haven't even been out beyond the walls for long and now it has gone to chaos._

"Sophie!"

I blinked and spotted Eren and the rest of Levi's Squad heading towards the direction of the Forest, and I joined their group, galloping next to Eren. Levi had a permanent glare on his face and his grey eyes were focused on me.

I mustered my courage to tell them the truth and shrieked, "This is a trap! There is another Titan Shifter that wants Eren and will kill everyone in their path before capturing Eren. Even as we speak, they have obliterated the right flank! They've had allies with other Shifters who are in the Survey Corps.".

Oluo scoffed, "Squad Leader. Do you honestly believe this load of dung from this girl? What a pile of horse shit-".

He couldn't speak any more, as he bit his tongue again. I glared at him, for doubting myself, before screeching at Levi, "I have no reason to lie Captain Levi. I know many things and I am aware of what happened to your friends Farlan and Isabel, and your uncle Kenny 'the Ripper' Ackerman. You were there when you found Ilse Langnar's notebook with Hanji! Did you read what the Titan spoke to her? 'People of Ymir' it said, and there is a Ymir in the Survey Corps. Is that a coincidence or what?!"

* * *

We kept on galloping and the Forest of Giant Trees lurked towards the east. Levi's team were too busy in thought and the Captain himself looked like he wanted to murder me. I was relieved to know that we were close and finished on horseback. I was eagerly awaiting to stretch my legs. In the distance, the wagons had passed through the forest and then disappeared. I let the horse ease speed as we reached the outskirts and then slowed to a stop, before tying my horse to a tree and reverting to the 3DMG.

Flying through the forest, I spotted various scouts building up the weapons and shot my anchor towards a tree close to Erwin, and landed close to him. He raised an eyebrow at my appearance and stood, watching the others.

"I am glad you were able to save several of your comrades Miss Davidson. I take it the Titan Shifter doesn't know of your presence?".

I shook my head, "No Sir, they don't. They have no idea what I know either, so when capturing them, may I speak with them?".

"We're ready Sir! The Titan Shifter has just entered the forest", One soldier yelled.

My hand clasped the hilt of my blade, and I awaited Annie Leonhart. The thudding on the ground increased, and I knew that Annie was getting closer. Screams echoed in the silent forest and I had a nasty feeling they belonged to Levi's Squad.

_'Boom'_

Covering my ears, I winced as I heard the ringing of the sound flare. I glanced around warily with a hand on my blade, after the sound subsided, waiting patiently for Annie to reveal herself in Titan Form. Feeling nervous, I began to rub my arms and paced on the large branch. _I cannot feel so weak in front of Annie! I have to be strong, and use my knowledge to the best of my capabilities. This isn't some petty fanfiction where I can come back alive after she kills me, this is my reality now. I can be killed at any moment._

It happened so quickly and the Female Titan came into view. Erwin raised his arm instantly and various arrows shot out from their containers to trap the Titan Shifter. The Titan lumbered before collapsing under the weight of the arrows, the weapons piercing every inch of skin as possible with the arrows buried into the trees and into the ground. Smoke from the weapons disappeared and I could see Annie standing still with her hands fixed on her nape.

I wanted to move and address Annie but glancing up, I noticed Levi had joined Erwin on that top branch. I knew what they were planning but I wanted to wait for Erwin's permission. Erwin raised his arm and called for the soliders to use the rest of the ammunition.

_That's a little stupid Commander, using up all your ammunition and reserves. So what will happen when you run out and Annie breaks free from the bonds?_

Levi and Miche jumped down and used their blades to strike Annie's hands. I rolled my eyes as I saw her hands harden once the blades impacted.

_That's not going to work now!_

Levi spoke to Annie when he was standing on top of her head, telling her of how many she has killed, and I knew at this point in the anime that she was soon to use the 'Scream' to call upon the Titan army she brought. Before Levi finished his sentence, I pointed my grapple into the tree and swung into the Captain, with our bodies clashing together.

"You stupid brat, don't you realise what you've done?!", Levi thundered with a murderous glare in my direction.

I sighed as I brushed off some imaginary dust from my uniform, "You shooting your mouth Captain was going to agitate the Shifter. I had to stop you before she could escape. Don't you not think it's odd how many Titans are waiting outside this Forest for her command? She led that army and nearly destroyed the Right Flank. Now, why don't you be a good dog and shut the fuck up? Commander Smith granted permission for me to speak to the Shifter, so I want words with them.".

Levi scoffed, giving me another glare before using the 3DMG to shift next to Erwin.

I found a branch close to Annie's face and I grinned at her, "I thought this conversation needed a dire change, more of girl-to-girl. I'd like to make something clear - the Coordinate ability will never be yours to possess".

Watching Annie squirm underneath the restraints, I felt that was a better move than her opening her mouth. Her large blue eyes were focused on me, and nothing else.

I brushed my fringe to the side and tucked a loose strand behind my ear, speaking loud and clear,"I know everything about you Annie Leonhart, and I know everything about Bertholdt and Reiner. and where you come from. Do you not think that another Elodian would have no idea who you are? You three are part of the resistance aren't you? I know everything about your plans and there is no one else to stop me from telling everyone in the Survey Corps, apart from yourself. If you want to kill me, then go ahead, but this information has been left for the Commander to find".

A few moments passed in silence, and the soldiers stopped to look at me, sharing uneasy glances amongst themselves. Glancing over to the Commander, I nodded to him and he held out his arm to stop Levi.

The Titan Shifter appeared stoic, devoid of any humanity as it's eyes focused on the ground.

I waited nervously at the side, with my hand hovering over my blade once again, anxious to what may happen next.

Annie's eyes widened and then she screamed.

_Well shit_.

* * *

**Spoilers are mainly going to be shown from this point onwards, and I will try to keep it as brief as I can. I cannot avoid NOT mentioning the spoilers, because it's part of what I'm writing, and like I've said in an earlier chapter, if you don't want to hear spoilers, then be warned when reading this!**

**Anyhow, if you liked the chapter then please leave a review!**

**If you have any questions, then write a review and I will be happy to answer :) **


	24. Chapter 23

**Morning/Afternoon/Evening readers! Hope you are well ^.o.^**

**I have roughly estimated that I'd like to finish "In The End" after 30 chapters, and there will be an epilogue. There may be a sequel, may not, but I won't reach that until close to summer/August time! I also want to write ANOTHER Attack on Titan fanfiction, maybe with Sophie as the OC, but with an entirely different background! This is with the second season now aired and Linked Horizon providing such an awesome intro again, I've had inspiration from the new opening for another fic! I don't know when I'd get round to writing that, but I may be thinking of a sequel, fingers crossed that I will get to writing this! **

**I've had to re-read chapters after the anime series, so I knew what to write down for this chapter.**

**As for the series timescale, we're now at 20 and 21, so after covering the anime series, I'll be jumping into the manga :D**

**Dedication/Shoutout for this chapter goes to Emperor DeLacus! Dude thank you so much for such an awesome review! Its readers like you that make me want to write more. Replying back to your review, she hasn't exactly revealed everything about herself, maybe only snippets of information she's passed to Commander Erwin. Sophie will have more fangirl moments in the future! I'd ship SophiexEren together too, but Sophie is a few years older than Eren. Eren would be around 15 ish I think, and Sophie is about 19/20. **

**The last time we saw Sophie, she encountered the Female Titan. After speaking with her, she screamed. Will the same events fold out from the series?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

Once Annie moved her mouth and screamed, I pinned an anchor into a close tree and swung up to meet Erwin. Captain Levi stood close with his blade in his hand, and his gaze looked murderous.

I cleared my throat to gain their attention, and spoke out, "Commander, Captain, the Titan Shifter has jeopardized our plan. They cannot move and feel vulnerable. This scream has attracted the other Titans who were waiting close to the outskirts of the Forest. Commander, we will get another chance to capture this Shifter, but for now, we need to move. Captain Levi, that Shifter is after Eren and they will kill your Squad. You need to move, before she does. You need to get there, before you find your subordinates dead".

Levi blinked, before quickly disappearing from sight. Erwin coughed and he looked to be pissed off, his eyebrows burrowing together, "Miss Davidson, you-".

I interjected, hurriedly speaking to get my point across, "Commander, if we don't hurry up, there will be less men to bring back to the Walls. We've got to know that the death of soldiers meant something!".

The forest floor trembled loud, and I sensed that the Titans were advancing, to some and save the Shifter. _I knew Erwin was determined for the Corps to protect the Female Titan at all costs. That was a pathetic move for him. All these deaths are starting to build up on his shoulders, how many more can Erwin handle before he goes insane?_

Erwin yelled at the soldiers, "Hide in the trees, soldiers! Captain Levi, go and protect your Squad".

I wanted to wipe my forehead after all that, _I was more afraid of him ignoring my order and continuing on ahead with this suicide mission. How long we will remain beyond the Walls is anyone's guess. Should I venture on to Shiganshina on my own and retrieve the diaries? What would happen to the Survey Corps if I done that?_

We all looked down at the Female Titan and watched as the hoard of Titans gathered around her. Hot steam began to fill the air and I narrowed my gaze to where the Female Titan once stood. _She's now removed herself from the Titan body, how does she still have the strength to go on? Where are Reiner and Bertholdt in all of this? Aren't they supposed to be waiting on the outskirts of the Forest? Towards the Right Flank? Reiner did pester Armin for Eren's location and that's the only reason why Annie attacked the right flank, because the two of them were positioned there. And how does Annie retrieve the Survey Corps uniform and gear to kill Levi's Squad?_

Levi, who had mumbled to himself for a while, shot off into the distance. I clasped my hands together and closed my eyes, praying that he would reach his squad in time.

* * *

Once the steam died down, blue signals were shot into the air to convey that we were withdrawing.

I did think that there wouldn't be much else to do, the Titans had done quite a number on us, and I suspect that Erwin will want more time to draw up plans now knowing the existence of another Titan Shifter. We couldn't fight on and continue with heavy losses, and I felt a large weight disappear from my chest. At least I didn't have to follow through on my own plans, and could continue on with two steps ahead of everyone.

I watched as the soldiers bustled about, getting ready to head back on the horses to the Calaneth District. I shook my head and glanced in the direction that both Levi's Squad and Levi headed with a frown.

"Miss Davidson?"

Glancing around, I noticed the Commander watching me with curiosity. His bright blue eyes narrowed towards me and I looked down, to see that my uniform was a little scuffed from riding the horse earlier.

"Yes Commander?", I questioned while tentatively peering over my shoulder.

"What seems to be the problem Cadet? Is something wrong? Please get ready to move out like the others", He instructed and I shook my head quick. Before he could protest, I blurted out, "Commander, something _feels_ wrong. I don't think this is over just yet".

_**'Boom'**_

I watched as the green flare shot up into the sky and I cursed, spitting into the branch. I shot the anchor into the tree and felt the faint breeze touch my face, as I flew towards Squad Levi.

"Miss Davidson! Come back here this instant!", I heard the Commander yell at me, as his voice slowly faded.

I groaned loud and stopped in mid-air, before glancing back at the hot-tempered soldier, "Excuse me for caring Sir, but Levi and his Squad are in danger! Eren is in danger! I have to go help them!".

Quickly, I headed through the trees and in the direction of where that green flare emerged from.

* * *

Another green flare lit up, and I headed in that direction, knowing that it was Levi's Squad that released the flare. I felt my hands getting clammy as I found it difficult to hold onto the swords.

_I'm more than nervous of what may happen... Has she killed Gunther yet? Will I find his unconscious body dangling next to a tree?_

Glancing around, I could feel the hair on my arms stand up and I gasped as I finally caught up with Levi's Squad. But I don't see Levi, where is he?

"Oi! Keep your eyes peeled Team Levi, that Shifter is still out there!", I breathed out to them.

Following next to Eren, I could see how scared he looked and Gunther caught my gaze. And I could see him staring to the left. When I glanced to the left, I saw another figure and they had their hood up...

Gunther shouted out to them, "Who are you?" and I yelled, "Quick! Everyone drop down!".

In that split second, I could sense the panic growing amongst the others. Our anchors unhooked from the trunks and we were close to the forest floor. I counted out loud the number of members and I breathed in relief, knowing that everyone was alive.

Oluo yelled, "Lets kill this bastard and be over with it!".

I scoffed and retorted, "Stop it Bozado! That person is a Titan Shifter! They killed the soldiers on the Right Flank! We cannot fight them! Levi is on his way to help. We need to keep on moving forward!".

We changed flight and headed to our horses, but as we paused to face the unknown soldier, the forest lit up with the electrical burst. Smoke billowed and the Female Titan appeared again, with a murderous glint in her eyes.

Petra looked furious, and the others began to protest about leaving Eren behind to fight her. Still in flight, I bellowed at them and they quietened down. I spoke fast without leaving them room to reply, "That Shifter is after one thing. Eren. And the rest of us are in their way. They will kill us for keeping Eren away from them. What we can do, is if we can trust Eren enough, for Eren to turn into a Titan and fight the Shifter. We don't have a choice, there is nothing else we can do!".

The Female Titan was running fast and soon she would catch up with us. I looked to Eren and he was more than prepared to fight, with his hand in his mouth.

"Move!", I managed to yell before another electrical jolt rumbled the forest and Eren's Titan Form appeared where he once stood. He growled in pain before charging after Annie. The rest of us waited and watched upon the fight.

Eren's fist shot forward and the Female avoided it, as she skidded to the right with her hands by her hips. Dust formed as she jumped up and kicked Eren's stomach hard, sending him flying back. She raised her leg again and Eren was pushed back. Eren had raised his fist again and landed a blow to her face, which made her stumble and fall back into a tree. Eren's Titan Form began to pant and he held one fist close to his face. The Female Titan had moved away from the trunk and her form began to heal itself, as faint billows of smoke filled the air.

With his fists poised in a stance, Eren was eager to fight as he send a series of punches towards Annie. She fell to the ground and began to run towards a clearing, which I sensed that this was where the proper fight was going to happen. _Of course I knew this from reading and watching it, but it still felt surreal to witness it in person._

Annie kept dodging his attacks before she collapsed to the ground. Eren, in his Titan Form, pinned her down and growled at her, as he raised his fist to punch her. As he was about to land the blow, Annie jolted her head and his fist impacted with the ground, leaving massive cracks.

He punched at her, and again his fist cracked the ground. I shook my head at Eren, as he paused from thinking of previous conversations. Eren screamed at Annie, and I could see his hands and head shake. The pale skin that was across his hands began to darken as they healed. _That was part of his form that he fought against Annie in Wall Sina! The true form of the Attack Titan!_

Annie's hand shot to Eren's arm, and she pushed her leg up from the ground to escape from his grasp. She kicked him and after several more tumbles, I could see that Annie's fighting style was now kicking in, with her fists close to her face. The eyes widened and I watched her fist hard as she punched Eren's jaw. Eren surprised her with another punch and I watched her Titan form collapse against another trunk.

I sensed that the fight wouldn't go on for much longer, and I knew that Levi's Squad wanted to help Eren. Both Titan forms paused before the Female Titan decapitated Eren's Titan Body, and I watched the head fly to the ground. Annie moved forward to take Eren's human form and her mouth opened wider, removing the excess skin from around her mouth. Taking the opportunity while she was distracted, I shot out and unsheathed my blades to attack her nape. I could only manage a small chunk and the Female Titan screamed before turning to me.

My whole body froze as Annie faced me. I wanted to move, with every part of my brain and nerves screaming at me, yet I could not. Annie shifted her focus onto Eren and swallowed him before running off with her hand covering her nape. _She didn't attack me! I'm still alive!_

Squad Levi followed the Female Titan and I shot after them, after my little stumble. Oluo glared at me, while Petra looked relieved. We remained at a safe distance before I spoke up, my voice shook a little, "She will be getting tired. Twice she's had to regenerate into her Titan Form and twice she's hardened her skin. Eren isn't dead, and she wants him alive first.".

Petra cried out, "Why does she want Eren alive? Why is he important to her?".

I replied back, "Because he's valuable. He's another Titan Shifter. I saw her earlier call upon a hoard of Titans which saved her from the harpoons we had prepared for her AND she can harden her skin. Basing it upon her abilities, maybe Eren has abilities that he can control and that's what she wants? There's a few more Shifters that she has been working with, the ones that blew the hole into Shiganshina, Wall Maria and Trost. She came from outside the walls, but I don't know what she is aware of.".

Watching the Female Titan, I could see that she began to slow her pace and I smiled to myself, knowing what would happen next.

Captain Levi burst through, and startled us all with his pained expression on his face.

_Oh Annie, I doubt you will last much longer now that Humanity's Strongest is here._

* * *

**Well I tried... **

**I'm not really good with action/fighting scenes, but if anyone has tips for how to write that then feel free to PM me :)**

**Things have been hectic with work and all, but I'm glad to have gotten round to another chapter! Especially for you all! **

**As I stated in the first authors note, I may finish this fic after chapter 30, this is because I'm primarily focusing on season 1. The sequel may be on season 2, or on something entirely different... **

**I am constantly fangirling every weekend when the newest episodes of SnK are released, and going back to re-read manga chapters. If you don't know much and want questions answered, PM me! **

**What did you think of it? Please leave a review :D **

**~ Sophie**


	25. Chapter 24

**Authors Note/**

**Wow! I am so glad to hear everyone's kind words to the latest chapter! **

**Things will be taking into affect now that there is roughly 5/6 chapters left. As I don't have that long left with 'In the End', I will be setting up a poll for another fanfiction of Attack on Titan. 1) A Sequel to this. 2) Another fanfiction I have in the works 3) Both! **

**Even a response to this in the reviews will be much appreciated :) **

**There will be a little time jump in this, and a little OCness, but I hope it's not gonna be too bad!**

**Reviews; **

**EquestrianWarrior - Not exactly destroyed the butterfly effect...Something big is gonna happen instead of that... o.O**

**Yoomiii21 - Glad to know I'm your hero! Thanks for the review!**

**Noface - Sophie's clothes were different to what they wear.. their's is like medieval wear and Sophie arrived with like jeggings and a hoodie, which is different. Sophie already had a crush on Erwin, maybe I should've elaborated on that. Sophie loves Erwin's character, from both the anime and manga, and being in the series and seeing him in person, its made him more attractive in her eyes. If you understand?**

**Daughter of Trickery - Glad you liked it!**

**Emperor DeLacus - At least you understand that they've survived for now! xD Yeah I agree! Levi's team were hardly touched upon in the anime series, maybe for like 3/4 episodes and then they're dead! Sorta like Game of Thrones hahaha XD Feeling so much feels? LOL, wait til the sad parts and then you'll "have to punch a wall to feel manly again". I had to punch a wall after Clannad and Plastic Memories ;_; **

**Guest - Dancing Titan..? I have no knowledge of this.. o.O **

**This chapter will be roughly following episode 22/23 of the main series!**

* * *

Chapter 24 ~

With some sort of luck on our hands, myself and Levi's Squad were unscathed from the wrath of the Female Titan.

The whole group stood on the large branches and watched from afar, as both Captain Levi and Mikasa flew to save Eren. Initially, we had all witnessed Mikasa screaming at the Titan to give Eren back and she quickly unsheathed her swords to attack the legs and arms of the Titan. I could tell Annie was putting up quite the fight from Mikasa. Annie had fallen to the ground with her hand permanently stuck to her nape, and had patiently waited out the onslaught from Mikasa before striking the tree to run off again.

And that's when the Captain showed up.

Before he flew off to deal with Eren and Mikasa, he had notified his squad to regroup with the main team. I wasn't sure whether to join the main group or to assist Captain Levi with saving Eren.

"Come on Sophie! Let's get going!", Petra encouraged me.

Her words snapped me out of a trance and I followed after them. We mounted the horses and began to move back to Karanes. We had only been gone for a few hours and all this bloodshed happened since. Will there be any hope for these people with gaining so little information about Titans?

As we awaited news back from Captain Levi, I was lost in my thoughts.

_Will there be any karma for what happened? Squad Levi was supposed to die at the hands of the Female Titan, but because of me they survived. Will someone else die because I changed the future? But what about Annie though? I knew that she didn't really speak much to Reiner or Bertholdt during training, but how did the three of them get on? Was Annie part of Reiner's plan? Is she a Warrior like those two?_

_And then what about Mike's Squad? If I saved Levi's Squad, would I be able to save Mike's Squad from the hands of the Beast Titan? Would I even be able to save Erwin from his fate?_

Letting out a shaky breath, I could feel goosebumps growing up my arms and I started to feel sluggish in my movements. My hands loosened on the reins and my head began to dip.

"Sophie?", Petra's voice seemed magnified and I winced at how loud she had spoken.

_What is wrong with me?_

"Are you alright Sophie? What's the matter?", Petra sounded so concerned as she held me steady.

Numb.

My hands and legs felt numb. I could not feel anything, and that was worrying me.

Petra placed my arm over her shoulders while she helped me to a wagon. Her and Eld hoisted me up into a wagon with Eren, who laid unconscious.

I groaned and placed a hand to my stomach, trying to sooth the pain.

_Why am I feeling like this?_

The pain suddenly increased inside my stomach, and there were black spots forming in my vision. Everything started to feel so painful and I hardly heard the cries of Petra when I slumped down next to Eren, letting the darkness and the unconsciousness take over.

* * *

_A few moments earlier... _

_A boy aged sixteen years old sat in a bustling hospital room. He appeared to be very sleep deprived, with the dark bags underneath his eyes and sipping at another coffee cup. He hadn't moved in the past five hours. He kept an eye on the hospital bed and watches as the doctors worked around it. He pulled out his iPhone and sent a message, "Something has happened. Come soon". He plugged an earphone in and played the soft rhythm of Johnny Cash. Scrolling on Facebook, his newsfeed was full of Harambe memes, the Drake dance move, a crying Jordan and SpongeGar, everything dating "So 2016!". He smiled softly thinking of someone who loved their memes very much. _

_Another man burst into the room. This man was much older than the boy, heaving built and his clothes were rather dirty. It was the norm for John Davidson. Farmers didn't take much care for their appearance when they were out and about. John let a hefty sight escape his lips as he waved his hand in front of Adam Davidson, wondering what was going through his mind. The teen grumbled and rolled his eyes before the doctors had approached John._

_"Hello Mr Davidson, we have searched for the cause of this and our results have come back inconclusive. It seems that your daughter may still be fighting through this coma. We do not wish to try and shut her off, she seems to be fighting. For the past two months, this is the first response we have got since the operation. Now, we can only hope and wish her to wake up". _

_John nodded slowly and the doctor smiled to him before leaving the room. He had felt crushed and now, a small flurry of hope lived inside him. John was never a religious man. He had never believed in fate or Gods, but in this moment, he clasped his hands together and prayed. _

_On the bed laid an unconscious woman. Two months ago, everything was going well for her. She was almost upon exam time to gain her Degree but then the car accident hindered everything. The operation didn't improve her situation. Two months in coma conditions and today was the first day a response had happened. Something flared inside her and that had brought hope to her family. _

_All the family could do now was pray that Sophie would awake. _

* * *

Everything had felt so strange.

While I was unconscious, I had drifted into reality and made a startling discovery.

I was still alive.

I was involved in a car crash and I was in a coma.

There was a part of me still alive!

I had experienced two out of body experiences before drifting back to reality...

* * *

We suddenly stopped with the lack of Titans in the area and began to gather up the dead bodies. Eren's unconscious body lay on the trailer, and I watched Armin and Jean gather up the dead bodies. Everyone looked so crestfallen, as they gathered up the bodies, and I lowered my head, thinking of those that gave up their lives. It seemed a little strange how many less bodies laid if I hadn't interjected. Levi's Squad looked so relived and had spoken of their close encounters with the Female Titan. They spoke highly and mentioned me a lot.

We all regrouped and began to charge back, but with the commotion from the back of the group, some members had retreived dead bodies and Titans were chasing after them. Some men had their lives taken from the Titans as they tried to grab another body, and a larger commotion broke out between Levi and a few members. One Titan was defeated by Mikasa while the other, with arms wrapped around its body, was still running towards us.

The dead bodies we had gathered up earlier had been thrown off the trailer, and that had caused the Titan to slow down.

The Titan had soon disappeared from view before we could see Wall Rose in the distance. Some of us had been instructed to keep our heads down due to some injuries and not wanting to notify anyone of what happened.

Some families that had been gathered around the district when the bells rung out. As the wall closed behind us, some people were irritated and clearly voiced their opinions on taxes, but others were relieved. I watched as Petra's father ran out from the crowd and embraced his daughter. I watched as the families of Oluo and Gunther meet their sons. I slowly exhaled, thinking on the events that would've happened if Squad Levi didn't make it.

I remembered that Petra's father had been speaking to Captain Levi and he had spoken about a letter that Petra had wrote, mentioning that Petra had always spoken about Levi in each letter. I do ship Petra and Levi together, but I think in the original timeline, Levi was saddened by the loss of his team and especially Petra. I knew that Levi didn't involve many women in his life; Isabel he had taken in and she was killed by Titans, Petra who was part of his elite squad and was close to death, and then Hanji, the crazy Titan-loving colleague. I was a little apprehensive about what the future may bring, especially to the Elite Squad.

Jeers from the crowds continued on and I tried my best to ignore them, as we headed towards the Capital. After coming into reach of Wall Sina, my eyes opened and I groaned, before pushing myself up. I was handed a small bottle and took a swig from the bottle, not minding the burning sensation trickling down my throat.

"How are you feeling Sophie? You gave me quite the scare!", Hanji exclaimed as she took the bottle away from me. She hid the bottle back in her pocket, and glanced over at my fragile state. As I started to move from the wagon, I let my hands trail to the end and summoned the strength to push myself up, and stand on my feet.

I felt a little woozy, but as I gathered my thoughts and stared towards Wall Sina.

* * *

We started to unpack at the Corps Headquarters in Wall Sina, and everyone was handed a drink. We stood with our mugs as we listened to Erwin's speech about losing people and praying for them, made our toast and downed the drinks. We ate our meals in silence, with the sound of our cutlery scraping against the plates.

Once people started drifting off and doing their own things, I wandered around and started to climb up the building to sit on the roof. I hoisted myself up onto the top and then laid down, to watch the night sky.

_What had happened to my letters that I wrote? I hid them in my pillowcase but would Erwin or Hanji pick them up? Would they read them now or later? Have they even found them? I poured out nearly every single detail that I knew of the future, but it would only be a matter of time before they know what will unfold. _

I heard a few grunts from the lower level of the roof. It broke my trail of thoughts, and all I could hear was panting. I had presumed that two members were having sex because of how quiet they were, and the soft grunts I had heard.

CRACKK!

A loud crack sound echoed through the eerie silence, and I began to crawl towards a window. I was fortunate enough it was open, and made my way inside. I glanced down both corridors, which were both empty and followed my way down one hallway.

I could hear large footsteps coming from the other direction, and I started to panic.

_I hadn't done anything! Why do I feel so guilty? I was just sleeping on the roof!_

I dove into the first door I found, and the moonlight shone through, making me aware I was in a small library, with a box of books right in front of me. Wrinkling my nose with the dust in the air, I picked up the first book and opened it close to the window. With the light, I tried to read the book and I kept flicking through the pages before finding nothing.

Halfway through the book, a large map was detailed and I let out a shaky breath.

_This. _

_This book. _

_This book comes from Eldia! _

* * *

**oooooooohhh! **

**Would anyone want to guess how this has appeared in Wall Sina? **

**Would you want Sophie to share the information with Erwin, or keep it to herself?**

**Please leave a review! More reviews means I'll update faster :D**

**~Sophie**


	26. Chapter 25

**Everyone thank you ever so much for the kind reviews, and please keep them coming in! I really love the fact that people are dropping reviews, and it just means a lot to me to know that everyone is just being awesome! **

**I am sorry about the wait for this new chapter, I've been drafting this up for a while and then all my birthday celebrations got in the way. I became an adult over last weekend. Ugh, I'm 21 now ;_; **

**Responses to reviews: **

**Yomii21- I'd rather ship Petra and Levi than that! People actually ship Hanji and Eren :O :O Ewwww no! Just no! That's like people shipping Armin and Erwin together... :L Just wait and see ;) **

**Daughter of Trickery - Just you wait and see ;) **

**Guest - I'll have to rewatch those episodes again and spot this dancing Titan... I just missed it because of the intense plot o.o**

**Emperor DeLacus - Thanks for the review dude! Much appreciated :D You'll discover more about the book in this next chapter, don't worry ;) But what if Sophie didn't mention anything and someone else found it...? o.o Just keep your eyes peeled xD **

**Oh no! I had to add that element to it xD Making everyone realise that Sophie very much has a physical body in the real world, but that doesn't mean that what's happening is just in her head ;) **

**I already threw one party this weekend with my 21st, I suppose I'll go grab the balloons and the party hats! *.* Plastic Memories is another feel-sy anime, emotions just run high and you cry so much. That and AnoHana, another feels trip anime :( **

**Sofia Camara - Thanks for the review :D I'm glad that you're enjoying this, and so so happy to know that you'll be there leaving reviews :) **

**Okay, all this aside, and with the suspense from the last chapter, let's get right to it!**

* * *

_Recap: _

_A loud crack sound echoed through the eerie silence, and I began to crawl towards a window. I was fortunate enough it was open, and made my way inside. I glanced down both corridors, which were both empty and followed my way down one hallway._

_I could hear large footsteps coming from the other direction, and I started to panic._

_I hadn't done anything! Why do I feel so guilty? I was just sleeping on the roof!_

_I dove into the first door I found, and the moonlight shone through, making me aware I was in a small library, with a box of books right in front of me. Wrinkling my nose with the dust in the air, I picked up the first book and opened it close to the window. With the light, I tried to read the book and I kept flicking through the pages before finding nothing._

_Halfway through the book, a large map was detailed and I let out a shaky breath._

_This._

_This book._

_This book came from Eldia!_

* * *

My hands were trembling as I tried to read the book, and in the moonlight, I could spot mainland Eldia along with the small outlining of Paradi Island to the north. I was basking in the moonlight on the other side of the building, closing my eyes and trying to forget what had happened moments before. I can't believe that someone had fell from the building, and it sounded so close as to where I was. But I had nothing to do with that, I was just stargazing on the rooftops. No one would believe my story. No one would.

My thoughts drifted back to the book, and I leaned against the wall and read more of it.

'Someone who wrote this must've remembered what happened outside the Walls, because how else would this book got here in the Inner Walls? Someone must've came from Eldia and got so deep into Wall Sina that they wrote everything down. But if they wrote everything down, what were they hoping to achieve? An uprising or a rebellion within the Walls? Perhaps it could've been someone from the first generation that came with the First King which were immune to the Founding Titan's ability. The Asian and Ackerman families were the only ones known to be immune to it. Had anything been passed down to them, and a distant relative could've scripted it?'.

I had no idea what to do with the book or with this knowledge, but I had kept quiet since I had arrived. What happens if someone finds this book? Will I be locked up and abused again? What happens if Erwin finds this? How will he react to it? How will he feel when he realises the truth? What about the Section Commander? How will she feel when she finds out the truth of Titans? What if they tell Eren the truth? Will Keith Shadis tell Eren anything? Will Keith reveal to Eren about his father Grisha? Or what about if Eren starts asking about the Beast Titan, his half brother?!

Panicking, I had thrown the book on the floor and ran out from the room to the barren hallway. I glanced to the left and then to the right, before shutting the door and taking the hallway to the left. I pushed myself to walk briskly away from the room, and away from that book. Going down the hallway, I glanced out the window and saw loads of torches out in the courtyard.

Had they found who had jumped?

I frowned, and then stopped at Hanji, who was blocking my entrance to the courtyard. Moblit stood beside her with a clipboard of somesorts, and then I could see him shift in his spot. I hid behind the wall and leaned against it, while listening in to the two of them.

"... Why him, Section Commander? What did he do to deserve this? How are you examining this as, Leader? A murder or suicide? I have no idea what to think of this", I could hear Moblit mutter, and he sounded so worried.

"Right now Moblit, we are struggling to find an alibi for many people. It happened when most people were active, and because of this, we can't narrow anything down!", Hanji sounded very exasperated.

Keeping myself hidden, I pondered on what happened.

_So a man had jumped, or had been pushed. Hanji and Moblit sounded very upset. It's now being ruled as either murder or suicide. What happened and who was killed? _

* * *

I slowly retreated back towards the room filled with books and I was very intrigued to know what this building held. As it held knowledge of Eldia, I felt curious and wanted to explore more, hoping that there would be something else that gave it away.

I found another door and pushed it open, expecting the unknown.

The room was barely lit, and I could sense that it had already been occupied. The torches along the walls were still burning, which illuminated the indoor bath room. A large marble bath occupied the room, and it very much reminded me of the old fashioned Roman baths. I ran my hand around the edge and sat myself down, just mesmerized by the artwork that stained the bottom around the drain. It was very much similar to Roman baths, with colourful patterns tracing around the edges and swirling into the middle, as if being swallowed by the bath itself. There were two pipes to the left hand side, and I marvelled at the fact that this room inhabited some sort of indoor plumbing.

I could feel how warm this room was becoming and started to unbutton the top part of my shirt. I pulled the band from my ponytail and let my hair fan out. I felt the tips brush my arms and glancing down, I noticed that my hair had grown much longer than what i thought. I began to run my hands consciously, and I felt like shutting off for the night.

_'There is still some part of me alive back home. I had survived whatever had happened but at a terrible cost. I am still alive back home. How was everyone? What had happened to me? What is this? Is this just a figment of my imagination? But if its a figment, then how does this feel so real? How does this feel real? Am I dreaming everything up here? What happens if I die here? Do I completely die here or am I transported back to my world?'_

I remained in that room for the night, with the thoughts of the book buried at the back of my mind.

* * *

****Third POV****

Later that night, someone else had touched upon that room full of books. They explored that room and read all the books using the light shining from the moon. They made as little noise as possible, but grunted slightly as their foot impacted with a hardback sprawled over the floor.

They picked up the book, taking one glance, before snapping it shut and running out the room.

They had quietly traversed through the building, from one end to another, and had to stop when they were almost caught by some troops on night shift.

"I can't believe what happened!" One had exclaimed, who staggered very drunkingly towards the communal bathrooms.

"Poor Oluo! I wonder if his family will be told!", another had sighed and took another swig of his hip flask, "He seemed like such the character I couldn't even think of him killing himself. He was always so flirty with Petra, maybe that's who had done it!".

"Ral? She wouldn't even harm a fly that girl! She is very kind natured, but assuming her to be a murder is unthinkable!"

"We don't know what happened. But I was there first on the scene and let me tell you, someone else was further up that roof. That witch Sophie could've done it. Don't know her motives for killing Oluo, but a lot of strange things have happened since she arrived".

The stranger had smiled hearing that, and all they could think of was the cogs turning through their mind of constructing a new devious plan.

* * *

**What did you think of this? I do apologise for the little content and I had struggled to write this chapter. **

**I revealed what I could for this chapter, and I wonder what you think of it?! Sophie had forgotten about the book! Someone else had found it! Oluo is dead! **

**Question is**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Whodunnit?! **

**Who do you think that mystery person was? Who do you think had killed Oluo? Do you think Oluo was killed or had committed suicide? **

**Also, I will be posting up a One Shot of this chapter soon! A very smutty one shot :P **

**I will be writing a one shot to this, along the lines of "What if Sophie had found the Bath Room occupied?" Very much an ErwinxOC fic! How many of you will be excited for that?! :P **

**Please enjoy this chapter, and drop a review, and let me know what you think! :D**


	27. Authors Note

**Hey you guys!**

**Don't worry!**

**I have NOT abandoned this story, just so so busy with work and trying to think about getting another chapter typed up. **

**Keep your eyes peeled very shortly for my smutty one shot with Erwin/Sophie! That's gonna be uploaded very shortly and it's very smutty. Been a while since I wrote something like that. I'd appreciate it, if you could check that out! **

**Also, as I had planned, my new Attack on Titan fanfiction will be coming out soon! A blurb will be getting posted up tonight as well, so you all are being spoiled! :D**

* * *

**Just a small excerpt from Brittania, **

**"What if there was more to the world than Titans? What if there was more to the world than the nation of Eldia and Paradi Island?" **

* * *

**Please share your reviews, because it is your reviews that make me update quicker. It's the motivation and knowing the fact that people are liking this pushes me to write. **

* * *

**Also the world of showbiz has been shattered today. **

**I learned in the past hour that Chester, the lead singer of Linkin Park, has committed suicide. I loved their music when I was growing up, and it makes me upset when people take their lives through drugs, alcohol or suicide. Someone I knew from my year group at school, took drugs and died. He was 20! 20 years old and he had his whole world ahead of him! **

**RIP Chester **

* * *

**Second surprise of the night! **

**G-DRAGON, the hottest and most amazing person ever, aka my bias, and lead of BIGBANG, is touring the UK in September and I'm one lucky son of a gun with nailing a gold package for the Birmingham concert. I'm so so so excited! **

* * *

**Have fun my lovelies and I'll see you all soon **


End file.
